Life Note
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Un nuevo Kira tremendamente torpe está actuando de nuevo, y Near no tarda en localizar el lugar en el que se ubica. Aún así, hay algo que lo inquieta: varias víctimas de Kira están resucitando. Ahora tendrá que encontrar al poseedor de la desconocida libreta y enfrentarse a algo nuevo para él: el amor. NearXOC. No Yaoi.
1. Encuentro

**Holaaa :) **

**Primero: Death Note no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. **

**Y segundo: Ni por asomo voy a poner a una desagradable "Mari Sue". Odio ese tipo de personajes con toda mi alma, aunque las distintas sensaciones que produzcan puedan llegar a parecerlo. A mi me van más los personajes como Taiga, de Toradora. En fin... **

**Espero que les guste éste fic en el que me aventuré, ya que antes no escribí sobre Death Note, y que disfruteis leyendolo.**

**Un saludo y gracias :)**

LIFE NOTE

Xac era una de esas personas que, una vez salen del bachillerato, se estanca en un bar de "rastafaris" y se envuelve por completo en ese mundo de paz.

Tenía un gorro holgado con la bandera de Jamaica y una hoja de marihuana, y solía llevar ropas con aquellos colores, así como lucir un estilo parecido a Bob Marley.

No era un mal tipo, pero tenía poca fuerza de voluntad y se dejaba cegar por todo demasiado pronto. En definitiva: alguien bastante normal dentro de lo que cabe. Porque, los jovenes de ahí, eran bastante propensos a terminar en ese mundo en sus 20 años, aunque tal vez saldrían al cumplir los 30.

Su hermana, por otro lado, era más bien de esas personas que pasan desapercibidas. O que lo intentan, con escasos resultados.

No era despampanante, ni exótica, al igual que Xac. Solía vestir con ropa simple que le quedara bien, y escuchaba grupos de rock y metal.

Eran un par de hermanos anarquistas que fácilmente podían ceder al poder de una Death Note, y Xac se topó con una.

-Q...¿qué se supone que es esto?- Había cojido la libreta de su terraza y estaba examinando las normas que la regían, y su uso. Aquello le parecía curiosamente muy familiar...

-Ey, Xac.- Meritxell le apremió para que regresara dentro.- ¿Qué haces?

-Oh, no, nada...- Escondió la Death Note entre un par de macetas de marihuana que tenía en un rincón y regresó al apartamento que compartía con su novia, Meritxell.

Estaban fumando alegremente junto a un par de amigos llamado Eric y Paul, que lucían las mismas rastas que Xac, cuando escuchó un sonido del balcón y vió la libreta negra.

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, le enseñó la libreta a Meritxell. Ésta fue la primera en observar que habia una sombra extraña en la habitación. Llevaba ya un tiempo ahí, por lo que se abrazó a Xac y dijo en voz alta que se mostrara.

-Estaba esperando el momento.- Dijo una voz rasgada.

-Q...¿qué eres?- El chico habia puesto la libreta aprisionada en su pecho por puro institnto.

-Soy el dueño de ésa libreta; un shinigami. Un Dios de la muerte, por así aclararlo.

Ambos humanos, Xac y Meritxell, observaron aquello, mientras el recién llegado les explicaba todo lo relativo a aquel misterioso cuaderno...

Cala era la hermana menor de Xac, la qual estaba comiendo animadamente un plato de pasta oriental que cocinó en menos de diez minutos, y que le había quedado un poco deshecha, pero aun así buena.

Habían pasado sólo dos días des de que su hermano se topó con el shirigami y la Death Note, aunque ella no lo sabía.

-Hace apenas dos días que el diputado Jorge Barruela murió de un infarto en medio del cogreso tras finalizar una sesión, tras escribir el siguiente mensaje: "Kira ha regresado". La policía estudia si se trata de...- Cala apagó la televisión, y dejó el plato vacío de pasta en la mesita de cristal, dando un suspiro. Recordaba que hacía un año apenas que la policía japonesa atrapó a Kira, y murió. Incluso había llegado a España aquella noticia.

-Estoy en casa.- Anunció su madre.- ¿Me ayudas con la compra?

Cala se había acostumbrado pronto a la vida de su hermano, pues Xac no solía hacer nada por ella. Se querían y todo eso, pero ninguno de los dos hacía nada por el otro. Incluso a la hora de ayudar a mamá con la compra o las tareas de la casa, siempre lo terminaba haciendo ella sola, aunque se dió cuenta cuando Xac se marchó para independizarse a los 20 años.

Ordenó pesadamente la compra en los distintos armarios mientras su madre se dejaba caer muerta en la cama.

-Hoy mi jefe ha estado de bastante mal humor.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Su madre suspiró, y se levantó para andar descalza hasta la nevera, apartando a Cala suavemente (la cocina era muy estrecha) y sacó una de las cervezas que habia ahi.

-Ha comenzado a criticar a todo aquel a quien encontraba. He tenido que aguantar el estrés por tres malditas horas.- Dió un trago de la lata, y se sentó en las sillas.- Ha sido una muy mala experiencia, lo juro...

Cala se limitó a asentir con pesadumbre a las quejas de su madre, y se encerró en su habitación, cansada.

Ya era tarde, y tenia sueño. Mañana tendría que ir al instituto como si nada, y no habia hecho los ejercicios que les mandaron hacer en varias asignaturas, aunque no le importaba demasiado. Era demasiado tonta como para saber hacerlos, se decía.

El lunes, aunque costara de creerlo, era su día favorito. Daba por terminado el aburrimiento del fin de semana y podia comenzar de nuevo otra distinta. Ella lo veía de ese modo, pues le era mucho más fácil.

Se sentó junto a Uriel, un buen amigo suyo, y detrás de Laia, su mejor amiga.

-¿No te parece muy fuerte?- Le dijo el chico.- Que todos aquellos políticos hayan...

-Y no sólo eso.- Otro chico de la classe se interesó por la conversación.- Dicen que se trata de un nuevo Kira. ¿Os acordáis? Mataba con sólo conocer el nombre y la cara de sus víctimas.

Cala asintió y añadió un comentario sobre lo que vió por la televisión.

-Pero si es así, ¿por qué matar a políticos?

-Creerá que sobran, no más lejos de la realidad.

-Ese no es motivo para matarles a sangre fría.- Cala se levantó y miró al chico que había hablado, que se llamaba Carlos.- Puede amenazarlos con hecharlos, pero no hace falta cargarselos a todos.

-Ey, ey.- Una chica llamó la atención del grupo.- ¿No está actuando muy tontamente? Es decir, es muy provable que la SPK ya haya movido algunas fichas.

La conversación quedó en el aire debido a la entrada del professor, y Cala se quedó pensativa. No estaba bien.

-Rester.- Near jugueteó con sus blancos cabellos antes de entregarle la ficha.- El nuevo Kira.

La ficha fue observada durante un buen rato por Anthony Rester, un buen miembro de la SPK, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Parece ser el perfil de alguien que odia al gobierno.- El agente devolvió la ficha a Near, que la observó fijamente.

-Un ciudadano español, provablemente entre los 15 y los 25 años, sin trabajo o con uno muy mal pagado. Es, provablemente, un hombre, dada la impulsividad de los delitos.- Cogió un muñeco de un policía y lo colocó encima de una torre de dados. Ésta se derribo, esparciendo dados por toda la sala.- Supongo que es de esas personas que se desmoronan a la primera, algo estúpida.

-No tiene alguna idea, no sé... ¿dónde está exactamente?

-Provablemente, aqui.- Colocó el muñequito en qüestión en un punto concreto del mapa.

-Y qué te hace pensar eso, ¿Near?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Si es un estudiante, como en el caso de Light Yagami, le encontraremos. Ahora, si no es así, el campo de juego aumenta a fabor de Kira.

Near jugueteó de nuevo con su cabello, esperando.

-¡Nos acaban de informar de la muerte de dos diputados más!- Un hombre apareció con dos fichas en la puerta.- Pero ésta vez, se trata de gente más "local", sin un rango ni nada.

El chico analizó las fichas, con una expressión que no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción.

-Ya le tenemos localizado.- Near sonrió efímeramente.- Éste Kira es un payaso.

**Bueno, no sé que os habrá parecido, pero lo que seria la acción comienza ahora (: **

**Igual que muchos de vosotros, siempre me pregunté como sería una Life Note, por lo que me decidí a escribir éste fic. Pronto aparecerá la libreta blanca... :)**


	2. Partido

**-Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Primero, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me han animado mucho.**

**Segundo; sé que en el anterior capítulo no se distinguían los cambios de escena, por lo que usaré un nuevo método ahora a ver si se diferencia.**

**Gracias :)**

LIFE NOTE

Meritxell le había quitado la libreta a su novio Xac, el cual comenzaba a emocionarse demasiado ante la posibilidad de assesinar a todos aquellos que llevaban al país a la ruina.

-No seas un crío. Recuerda que seguramente Kira usaba esta misma libreta.- Le dió una suave colleja, haciendo que su querido gorro con la bandera de jamaica cayera al suelo. La recogió y se la puso de nuevo.- Ahora voy a usarla yo. Eres demasiado indiscreto, y seguramente aquellos de la SPK ya estarán cerca de nosotros. Éste es un plan muy importante.- Se sentó en la cama, de brazos cruzados y aun así sujetando el cuaderno.- El país está demasiado sobrado de políticos ineptos. Con sólo matar a un par de políticos dejando aquellos mensajes, los hubieramos alejado de sus puestos.

El chico miraba de reojo a Meritxell, que seguía hablando sobre la importancia de la discreción, y luego fijó su vista en Ruls, el shinigami al que pertenecía el cuaderno, y bajó la mirada.

...

Aquella tarde, Cala llegaba tarde.

No hacía ninguna actividad extraescolar, ni habia quedado con nadie, y tampoco la esperaban en casa.

Estaba corriendo dirigiendose al polideportivo como una desesperada, ansiosa de ver a Albert, el chico que le gustaba, jugando el partido de baloncesto con el equipo del pueblo vecino.

-¡Cala!- Laia la llamó desde unos asientos de plástico rojos, situados encima de las gradas, las cuales estaban a rebosar de amigos y familiares de los jugadores de ambos pueblos.- Te estabamos guardando un sitio.

-¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

Se sentó al lado de su amiga y acepto el ofrecimiento de un par de barritas de regaliz, mientras ella le contaba que apenas habia llegado ya estaban todos los asientos ocupados.

-Uriel nos consiguió dos sillas para poder verles des de aquí.

Uriel era un buen amigo de ambas chicas que jugaba junto con Albert en el equipo de baloncesto. Era alto, con un cuerpo atlético, y solía vestir un estilo algo similar al de Cala, salvo que mezclaba varios elementos "punk" que le daban un aire muy distinto a como era en realidad.

Laia lucía siempre ropas bonitas y coloridas, de marca la mayoría de las veces, y nunca se pondría una camiseta rasgada de Nirvana de Cala, o una chupa de cuero negro de Uriel. Ella era algo más sencilla, pero aún así hermosa. Tenía los rasgos bien definidos, y era rubia platino con unos ojos celestes preciosos.

En ellos se habia quedado atrapada mientras hablava con ella la primera vez que se conocieron.

Un silvato anunció el inicio de un partido que se alargaría más de lo previsto, dado el nivel de ambos equipos.

...

-Está bien así.- Near se habia aposentado en un piso alquilado en las afueras del pueblo, y estaba hablando por telefono con los demás miembros del SPK, convenciendoles que no era necesaria su presencia.- Parece un lugar más apacible de lo que pensé.

Observó las vistas que tenía desde aquel diminuto balcón: las montañas se alzaban apenas unos cuantos metros por delante suyo, permitiendo tan sólo el paso de una carretera y el río antes de que comenzara a elevarse el terreno. Luego estaban un montón de chalets que parecían trepar por la montanya, y varios caminos que los unían a la carretera. Era agradable. A Near le parecía agradable.

Decidió ir a ver el lugar, para observar qué tipo de personas habitaban allí.

El paseo duró un par de horas, pues él se tomó su tiempo para observar todos los bares, niños, jovenes, mujeres y hombres. La iglesia y todos los senderos que salían por todos los lados del pueblo hacia viejas masias o prados por sembrar. Montanya.

De vuelta, observó que una multitud de gente salía de un gran edificio azul, en una esplanada justo en frente de su casa. Había gente de todas las edades, pero prefirió fijarse en los jovenes.

Había el típico grupo de chicos desaliñados con las rastas y la cresta, estilo que había observado en la inmensa mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, y otros grupitos típicos: cuatro o cinco chicas vestidas con tejanos y camisetas de marca ajustadas, y unos botines que parecían réplicas los unos de los otros.

No se estuvo demasiado tiempo. Hacía frío, pues estaban en Noviembre, y la mayoría de los que salían a continuación eran parejas de entre 35 y 60 años. Se salían del perfil que tenía del torpe y nuevo Kira.

Ya en su casa, sacó sus cajas de dados y las colocó en uno de los muebles que había en el salón. Lo mismo hizo con las cajas de puzzles y los aparatos electricos.

Y de mientras, en el exterior, unas risas animadas se clavaban en su mente, haciendole recordar su infancia en la Wammy's House, aunque en el orfanato no era él quien reía.

...

Cala salió junto a Laia y a Uriel del polideportivo, deprimida por no poder comentar con Albert lo bien que habían jugado.

-Oye, Cala.- Uriel y Laia se miraron entre sí, algo indecisos.- No nada...

La chica observó a Laia, interrogandola con la mirada, pero ésta se rehusó.

-¿Qué quereis decirme?

-Albert no es el tipo de chico que tu crees.- Uriel afrontó la enfadada mirada de Cala.- Es decir... no... no te conviene.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir si me conviene o no un chico u otro?

-Nadie, por supuesto, pero...- Una mano se posó en el hombro de Uriel, y todos se giraron para ver de quien era. Cala evitó en la medida de lo posible no sonrojarse.

-Me preguntaba si podía pediros prestada a Cala por un momento.- Albert le guiñó un ojo a la chica.- Si no es molestia.

-Para nada.- Laia dijo eso en una ironía que nadie captó.- Es decir, cómo ella quiera. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, Cala.- Cogió a Uriel del brazo y se despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.

-Si, nos vemos mañana.- Giró su cabeza hacia Albert- ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Pese a estar tontamente enamorada de Albert, sabía que no le hablaría así como así. Cala era del tipo de chicas que se conformaban con poder hablar con él animadamente, tenerlo para ella un rato cada día, o cada dos días, antes que arriesgarse a perderlo para siempre.

Éste sonrió, sonrojado.

-Verás...- No le salían las palabras.- Se lo propuse antes a Uriel, aunque se negó rotundamente a que lo hiciera.

-¿El qué?- La ilusión de Cala crecía por momentos.

-Quería saber tu opinión sobre... mi.- Puso las manos entre él y ella, antes de que dijera nada.- Es decir, imagina qué pensaría una chica de mi.

-Emm...- Reflexionó en aquello que le acabava de preguntar.- Pienso que eres majo.

-¿Y de físico?

-Bueno, estás bien. Seguro que gustarás a cualquier chica.

Albert se puso las manos en la cabeza, alborotandose el pelo mojado por la ducha rápida que se había dado al terminar el partido.

-¡No quiero gustarle a cualquier chica! Quiero gustarle a Laia.

Cala intentó mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, pero sólo consiguió una extraña mueca que confundió a Albert. Si aquello lo habia consultado con Uriel antes de que salieran de los vestuarios, significaba que lo que el chico trató de decirle era que ella no le gustaba.

-Seguro.

-¿Estás bien, Cala?

Ésta asintió, con la mirada vidriosa.

-Es sólo que me afecta bastante el frío.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor ir sola. Mi padre es... esto... bueno... un padre, ya sabes. Soy su niña, y teme a cualquiera que se la aleje de su...- Miró a Albert, el cual la miraba con aire apenado.- Aunque no sea asi, ya me entiendes... es una suposición sobre mi padre y eso...- Bajó la mirada al suelo.- Mejor me voy ya.

-Cómo quieras. ¿Segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Sí, será lo mejor. Puedo ir sola, está cerca.- Señaló hacia un gran edificio cercano, y Albert le dió un fugaz beso en la mejilla, suposo ella que a modo de agradecimiento, y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a los demás miembros del equipo de baloncesto, los cuales habían desaparecido por una calle cercana mientras hablaba en un rincón con Cala.

Ésta fue andando pesadamente, consciente del peso que soportaban sus ojos, hasta que rompió a llorar en el vestíbulo del edificio de su casa. Pulsó el botón del ascensor mientras evitaba que los sollozos fueran muy fuertes. Resonaba por toda la estructura.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, entró precipitadamente, pulsando más de una vez el último botón, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Se limpió las lágrimas y respiró profundamente.

-Llegas a casa y lloras. Ahora no.- Recriminó a su reflejo.

Pero cuando llegó al último piso y se abrió el ascensor, pudo comprovar horrorizada que se había dejado las llaves dentro de casa.

Sólo hacía un mes que Xac se había independizado, y aún mantenía en su mente la tonta costumbre de confiar en que él llegaría antes a casa para abrirle. Aquello ya le había sucedido tres veces antes.

-Vivo en un ático. Puedo subir a las golfas.- Se dijo a sí misma, pero pronto encontró estúpida la idea. Hacía años que nadie subía ahí arriba, a saber qué tipo de vida se habría creado entre toda la suciedad que recordaba que habia.

Observó a un lado. Había un ventanal justo delante de dónde subían las escaleras, y era un lugar bastante agradable, por lo que se aposentó en el suelo, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que los lloros fueran demasiado audibles en el silencio que envolvía el lugar.

**Lo siento. Dije que en éste capítulo aparecería la Life Note, pero de algun modo preferí dejar un intérvalo más entre la aparición de la Death Note y de la Life Note. Tampoco ha habido la acción que dije, por lo que me disculpo doblemente.**

**Quería establecer una explicación para una escena que tengo prevista, y para muchas cosas tenía que suceder que Cala se desengañase, por lo que me dije que hoy subiría el capítulo que lo explicase y mañana (si todo va bien) el de la aparición. **

**Espero que aun así os haya gustado :)**


	3. Aparición

**-Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Ahora sí, en éste capítulo dos personajes van a hacer su aparición en la vida de Cala: al ya conocido Near, y Elius. ¿Quién es éste último? En éste capitulo lo veréis.**

**:)**

LIFE NOTE

La madre de Cala se estaba tardando bastante en llegar. Ya llevaba sentada en el frio suelo del vestíbulo de aquel edificio más de una hora, y aunque ella sabía que su madre solía llegar muy tarde a casa, ahora que había empezado a llover como si no hubiera un mañana no podía salir de ahí.

-Maldición...- Murmuró.

Ya había dejado de llorar, aunque no por falta de ganas. Sabía que, mientras no estuviera en casa, ningún lugar era tranquilo para desahogarse de sus penas.

-Te vas a morir de frio.- Una mujer alta, rubia y con una chaqueta blanca la observaba desde la salida del ascensor. No recordaba haberla visto antes.

-No... gracias, pero estoy bien.

La mujer en qüestión dejó las dos bolsas de plástico que llevaba en el suelo y se acercó hacia ella, poniéndose a su altura.

-Y yo digo que no lo estás.- Secó dulcemente una lágrima que Cala no habia notado, provocando que ésta se avergonzara.- ¿Vives aquí?

Ella asintió.

-Entonces encantada de conocerte, vecina.- Ayudó a la chica a levantarse, mientras volvía para recoger sus bolsas y observaba a aquella muchacha con aire de pena.- ¿Quieres entrar?

No parecía decirlo como si le diera la opción de negarse, de modo que asintió. No estaria tan mal conocer a sus vecinos, ¿o no?

El piso era exactamente igual que el de Cala, aunque habia muebles con distinta distribución, las habitaciónes y las paredes formaban la misma forma que las de su casa, justo al lado. Aquello le provocó una sonrisa. Nunca había estado en casa de alguno de sus vecinos.

Ayudó a la mujer a colocar la compra en la nevera, y declinó la oferta de tomar algo, aunque no le hubiera dicho que no a un buen café.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17.- Cala se sentó al lado de la mujer.- Me llamo Cala.

Sonrió amablemente.

-Yo soy Alice.- Cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a la chica, la cual no se habia percatado de que todavía tenía lágrimas secas y otras no tan secas en los ojos.

-Encantada de conocerte, Alice. ¿Vives sola?- Observó el apartamento.- O tal vez tienes un hijo o algo.- Señaló las cajas de dados y los puzzles, aunque Alice sonrió divertida ante aquello que habia dicho Cala.

-No es...- Una puerta se abrió en un lugar del piso, y apareció un chico con una camisa blanca que le iba dos tallas grande, unos pantalones de un color gris claro que arrastraba y el cabello blanco y revuelto. Miraba con curiosidad a Cala, la cual hacía lo mismo con el chico. Se había dado cuenta de que, pese a sus ropas y los puzzles allí presentes, aquel chico debía tener más o menos su edad. Aquello la sorprendió.

-Hola.- Saludó ella tímidamente, observandole con una media sonrisa.

-Hola.

Near se acercó a la nevera y sacó la leche, la cual bebió directamente del envase.

-¡No hagas eso!- Alice se levantó y le ofreció un vaso.- Ya hay vasos para eso.

-¿Quién es?- Near no se cortó a la hora de preguntarlo, aunque Cala estuviera delante.

-Soy la vecina de al lado.- Le tendió la mano que él estrechó mientras con la otra bebía leche del vaso.- Me llamo Cala.

-Yo soy Lucas.- Bebió otro trago observando a la chica, que empezaba a sentirse intimidada.- Nos mudamos aqui.

Ella asintió. Se sentía un poco incómoda delante de él, de modo que se despidió fugazmente, aunque de modo educado.

-Nos vemos.- Dijo Alice, sonriendo.

Near siguió bebiendo su vaso de leche, hasta que éste estuvo vacío.

-¿Ahora me dirás qué hacía una persona con posibilidades de ser Kira aqui?- El rostro del chico era un poco espeluznante para Halle Lidner, el verdadero nombre de Alice.

-No pensé en eso. Además, no tenía por qué saber nada de ésto.

-Podría. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Halle se sentó en una de las sillas y observó cómo Near esparcía las piezas de un puzzle en el suelo y se ponía a encajar las piezas.

-Llevaba un rato llorando, sentada en el suelo delante de aquellos ventanales que hay frente a la escalera.- Movió la mano mientras habló, pero no le encontraba un sentido claro. Dejó de hacerlo.

-Dice que es nuestra vecina.

Asintió.

-Pues se ha dejado su móbil.- Near cogió el aparato entre sus manos.- Para ser una adolescente tiene un modelo algo simplón.- Examinando la carcasa del teléfono, pudo observar que apenas debía de costar unos 30 euros, pues ni tan sólo tenía cámara.- Seguramente se le rompió el otro, aunque con el diseño de éste no me extraña que se le haya caido del bolsillo.

Halle se acercó a Near y cogió el teléfono que éste le ofreció, para que examinara los mensajes. Estaba sintiendose algo culpable, pero los examinó de todos modos.

Los tres primeros eran de una tal Laia que le pedía que fuera con ella a ver una peli, y luego habia dos, de su madre y un tal Xac.

-Parece que estabas en razón, Near. Apenas hay cinco mensajes.

Justo terminó de decir eso que llegó otro nuevo. Near arrebató el teléfono a su compañera y abrió el mensaje.

-"Cala lo siento. No queria herirte. ¿Hablamos?"- Leyó Near en voz alta.- Patético mensaje.- Lo borró enseguida.

-No hagas eso, Near.- Halle cogió el teléfono y lo dejó en uno de los estantes.- Es de mala educación.

-Mientras ella pueda ser Kira, lo mantendremos en secreto.

...

Cala llevaba buscando su móbil por todo el pueblo, llegando a preguntar a Eric y a Paul, los amigos de su hermano, que se pasaban las tardes en el mismo bar de siempre, pero no habían visto nada.

Había dejado de llover hacía algunos minutos, justo cuando salía de su edificio para ir a pedirle las llaves a su madre, pero se acordó de que aquella noche la iba a pasar fuera por qüestiones del trabajo de su padre. Maldijo por dentro.

Entonces pensó en Xac. Tal vez tuviese unas llaves.

-Pues no, lo siento.- Dijo éste, casi sin dejarla pasar de la puerta y cerrandosela en cuanto hubo terminado de despedirse.

Xac debía de ir colocado o algo, porque aquella actitud no era la normal en él.

Entonces, en uno de los rincones favoritos de Cala, observó un cuaderno. Estaba un poco escondido, pero estaba ahi, visible para sus ojos.

-"Life Note"- Leyó en voz alta una vez lo hubo cogido. Lo abrió por la primera página y leyó para sí misma la norma de uso:

_Si se escribe el nombre completo de una persona que haya sido asesinada por una Death Note en un margen de 7 dias, esa persona vivirá, siempre que se conserve su cuerpo._

El cuaderno no decía nada más. Sólo estaba eso escrito en una perfecta caligrafia oscura en medio de la primera página. Todas las demás estaban en blanco.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió de regreso a su casa, aún buscando por el camino su móbil. Cuando lo compró, le pareció muy bonito y barato. Era tan sólo para substituir temporalmente el que tenía roto, pues no alcanzaban los números para otro más bueno, de modo que se lo tomó bien.

Y ahora lo habia perdido.

-Malditos lunes...- Eran ya las nueve de la noche, y en el cielo estrellado habia centenares de puntitos blancos, hermosos.- Definitivamente los odio.- Entró en el portal (no hacian falta ningún tipo de llaves para entrar) y subió de nuevo al último piso.

Lo primero que hizo fue esconder la Life Note debajo de la alfombra de delante de su casa, y lo segundo bajar al piso de abajo. Ahí vivia una viejecita muy amable con la que siempre se habia llevado bien.

-Hola, Erminia.- Saludó.- Querría pedirle un fabor...

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, preocupada, pero entonces vió un papel en el suelo que decía que estaba con su hija en Barcelona.

Cala se desesperó. ¿Qué tan horrible terminaria siendo el día?

-Cala.- Aquella voz la sobresaltó. Parecía demasiado profunda para ser verdad, y al girarse casi le da un ataque.

Un hombre con una larga túnica blanca estaba de pie delante de ella. Tenía un largo cabello rubio recogido en una cola y unos ojos color miel perfectamente situados en un bellisimo rostro. Y tenía alas. Unas preciosas alas blancas.

-No te asustes, Cala.

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Has cogido el cuaderno.

¿El cuaderno? Cala hizo memoria, y pronto recordó la Life Note que reposaba debajo de su alfombrilla.

-Pues bien, yo soy Elius, su dueño.

-¿Un ángel?

-No tengo tal rango.- Sonrió amablemente a Cala.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa a hablar tranquilamente antes que te tomen por loca?

-Lo haría pero...- Pero no tenía las llaves y habia perdido el teléfono, por lo que no podia llamar a alguna amiga. Y tampoco podia plantarse en casa de alguna dado su bajo estado de animo.

Elius asintió, ante la mirada curiosa de Cala, y le dedicó una sonrisa tan reconfortante, que ella pensó que todos sus problemas desaparecerían con su sola presencia.

**Ésta vez he cumplido con lo que dije de la presentación de Near y Elius en la vida de Cala formalmente. Me preocupa que Halle haya quedado demasiado OoC, aunque tampoco es un personaje muy relevante en la historia, por la que me tomo la libertad de darle un lado más maternal. **

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	4. Sospecha

**-Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**En éste capítulo básicamente voy a mostrar los efectos de la Life Note de Cala. Espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer vuestros reviews, me animan mucho :))**

LIFE NOTE

Cala habia conseguido, con la ayuda de Elius, subir al tejado del edificio. Tenía miedo y frio, también hambre, y podia sentir como las piernas le flojeaban, pero aquel no era el momento.

Estaba a varios pisos de altura respecto al suelo, y Elius le recordaba que fuera cauta y que, si se caía, él podía cogerla aunque fuera a una vertiginosa velocidad.

-No lo tengo muy claro.- Se agarró más fuerte a un saliente del tejado en cuanto sopló el viento.- No puedo hacer esto, Elius. Podrías bajarme tú mismo, ¿no?

El ángel negó rotundamente.

-Si lo hiciera, y el portador de la Death Note viera que flotas en el aire, ¿qual crees que será la conclusión?

-Pero eso no va a pasar...- Cala estaba muerta de frio, y observaba su terraza a apenas tres metros de sus pies. _De mis pies..._

Estando de pie, y agarrandose a la chimenea, aquella distancia le parecía demasiada. No sería capaz de saltarla y salir inpune de esa.

-Vas a estar bien. Sólo sueltate.

-Me niego.- Observó su terraza. Aunque dijera que no, debía de hacerlo. Y todo por haberse dejado las llaves aquella mañana...

Una nueva ráfaga de viento la desequilibró, provocando que se soltara y perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo en los brazos de Elius, quien rápidamente la depositó en el suelo de su balcón. Tan rápido que Cala sintió que estaba en otro mundo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- La voz conocida de la nueva vecina alarmó a Cala, quien intentó entrar velozmente a su salón por el balcón, pero obviamente, en su casa no lo dejaban abierto en invierno. Otro problema más que añadir a la lista.- ¿Cala?

Ésta giró su cabeza algo lentamente, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar.

Cómo ambas terrazas apenas estaban separadas por un metro de distancia, Alice reconoció a Cala al instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?- Miró instintivamente el suelo del balcón, en el cual había un par de trozos de pizarra que se habían desplazado del techo al perder el equilibrio ella.- No me lo digas...- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Emmm...- Cala miraba hacia ambos lados, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero evitaba mirar a la mujer que la habia sorprendido saltando del tejado.

-Y tras hacer todo éste numero, no puedes entrar a tu casa porque no dejáis el balcón abierto.- Vergonzosamente para Cala, Alice comenzó a reírse de aquello.- ¿Acaso pensaste antes de hacer ésto?

Cala se apoyó en la barandilla, observando sonrojada a aquella mujer. Si ella supiera todo lo que le habia sucedido aquel día, tal vez se estaría lamentando tanto como ella. Pero al no ser así, tenía que aguantar la risa de Alice que, por otro lado, era refrescante.

La mujer saltó ágilmente hacia la terraza de Cala y forzó la puerta del balcón, ante el asombro de la chica.

-Una también pasa por éste tipo de cosas, y debe aprender.- Se excusó, manteniendo la risa.

Una vez se hubo despedido de la mujer y no escuchó más su risa, entró hacia su casa. De una vez por todas, podia tumbarse en el sofá, acurrucandose bajo una manta con la televisión encendida. Aquello le gustaba, y más si se habia pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche fuera. Eran las once de la noche.

Tras notar que habia entrado en calor, decidió ir a cambiarse la ropa por una camisa de punto de un color claro que fue de su padre, pero que se ponía ella en invierno para estar por casa, y unas mayas negras, las más gruesas que encontró. Se acurrucó entre su deshecha cama durante algunos minutos, y luego se fue a preparar de nuevo aquella pasta oriental que venía en sobres casi preparada ya.

Tras eso, se sentó con la manta por encima en el sofá y observó la pantalla, sin ver nada en especial.

-Te olvidaste de mi, Cala.

La voz de Elius sobresaltó a la chica más de lo necesario, y tras volver a la normalidad, se disculpó con él. Recordó la libreta.

-Espera un momento.- Salió al rellano por un segundo y sacó de debajo la alfombrilla el cuaderno blanco.

De nuevo entre las mantas del sofá y comiendo la pasta, Elius le explicó el funcionamiento del cuaderno.

-Entonces sólo tengo que escribir el nombre de una víctima del cuaderno llamado "Death Note" para que esta reviva.- Elius asintió.- Pero tengo una duda.

-Di.

-¿Para qué es necesaria ésta libreta exactamente?- Cala dejó el plato en la mesa de cristal para colocarse bien la manta.- Es decir, ¿ésta es la primera?- Cogió de nuevo el plato para seguir comiendo.

Elius asintió.

-En los últimos años, el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte ha estado pendiente de un hilo. No era lo mismo que antaño, cuando apenas morían humanos debido a la Death Note.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa que Cala aprovechó para beber de un vaso de agua.

-Se podría decir que soy un ángel, aunque en realidad ese no es el término adequado para definirme. A nosotros mismos nos llamamos "vivins", aunque el nombre no es tan bello como vuestro término "ángel".

-Pero lo que quiero saber es si hay algun motivo en especial para la existencia de la Life Note.

-Solamente resucitar personas muertas por la Death Note, o por Kira.

Cala dejó el plato vacío de pasta a un lado de la mesita, y bebió lo que quedaba de agua en el vaso, antes de cerrar la televisión e ir camino a su habitación.

-Entonces sólo tengo que provarlo y ver qué passa.

Cogió un bolígrafo y escribió el nombre de "Jorge Barruela", el primer diputado matado por Kira, y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Buenas noche, Elius. Puedes dormir en la cama de mis padres.

-No necesito dormir. Simplemente regreso a mi mundo.

Cala asintió.

-Volveré cuando me necesites, Cala.- Le dió un beso en la frente, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.- Seré como tu padre de substitución.

-Nunca podrás ser cómo mi padre, Elius.- Abrió un ojo para observar la bella y esbelta figura de aquel ángel.- Definitivamente.

...

Alice estaba mirando la televisión tranquilamente, mientras Near jugueteaba con un muñeco de plastico.

-¿Asi que dices que saltó des de el tejado?- Near puso un muñeco encima de otro con mucho cuidado mientras su compañera le relatava lo sucedido.- Esto la hace la principal sospechosa.- La pequeña torre de muñecos se derrumbó, y éste volvió a alzarla.

-Apenas conocemos a alguien más.

-¿Lo niegas?- Near miró de reojo a Alice, pero ésta negó con su cabeza.

-Es posible. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Near dejó los muñecos a un lado de la sala y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el amplio sofá, al lado de su compañera, y empezó a juguetear con su cabello.

-Si hubiera saltado desde arriba de su balcón, no hubiera salido inpune. Se habría roto un hueso, seguro.- Observó el balcón.- Por el ruido de las tejas al caer, he notado que no habia saltado desde ahí, sinó des del espacio entre su terraza y la nuestra.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de sospechoso?

-Primero: ¿Cómo llegó al tejado sin ayuda? Y segundo: Al saltar, debería de haber caído entre terraza y terraza, pero no fue asi. Cayó justo en medio de su balcón. Los trozos de pizarra muy provablemente se desprendieron del espacio entre las terrazas.- Observó el blacón.- La prueba está ahi.- Señaló el suelo.- hay trozitos de pizarra que cayeron en nuestro balcón.

Alice se dirigió al lugar nombrado por Near y cogió un par de trozitos que, tal i como habia dicho el muchacho, habia caído por error.

Sorprendida, se giró hacia el salón de nuevo.

-¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, observando a Near, esperando una respuesta.

-Que la ha ayudado un shinigami.- Se hizo un espeso silencio de algunos segundos, antes de que Near continuara.- Seguramente no la puso en el balcón por... por si alguien la veía. La hubiera ayudado al caerse, cómo hizo, aunque no entiendo por qué motivo podría ser tan peligroso que la vieran...

Near se quedó pensando de nuevo en algun motivo.

-Tal vez hay algun enemigo de ese shinigami, pero no se me ocurre nada.

...

Laia, Uriel y Carlos, compañeros de Cala del instituto, estuvieron hablando de Kira aquella mañana de martes.

-Sabeis lo que sucedió con Jorge Barruela.- Carlos se aposentó con una silla junto a Laia, Cala y Uriel.- Dicen que se levantó mientras le estaban a punto de incinerar.

-Joder qué fuerte...- Laia cogió un lápiz y dibujó una carita feliz en la mesa.- Pero de algún modo eso significa que se puede contrarestar a Kira ésta vez, ¿no?

-¿Y cómo se puede hacer eso?

Uriel hizo lo mismo que la rubia y dibujó una carita sonriente en la mesa, mientras escuchaba lo que decían sus compañeros con algo de desinterés. Estaba observando a Cala.

Albert habia hablado con él la tarde anterior, cuando se fueron todo el equipo a celebrar su victoria, y le contó que ella le habia dicho que tal vez debía lanzarse con Laia.

Uriel pensó en aquel momento que era una broma, o que Cala entraría en una depressión, pero la veía bastante bien para lo que sucedió.

-Oye Uriel, a éste ritmo no va a quedar espacio en la mesa para mis caritas.- Protestó Laia. Inconscientemente, él habia ido dibujando caritas felices en la mesa, haciendole la competencia a Laia, que se tomó eso como un juego. Dejó de dibujar y prestó atención a la conversación que mantenían Cala y Carlos sobre la resucitación del diputado.

Pronto se terminó, pues el professor había entrado y clamaba atención para todos.

-Examen sorpresa.- Dijo.

Al parecer, la mala suerte de Cala seguía aquel martes...

**He aquí los efectos de la Life Note, espero que les haya gustado. :)**


	5. Matrícula

**-Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**:) Gracias por leerme y dejar reviews.**

LIFE NOTE

Si el lunes fue un día horriblemente largo para Cala, la hora del examen lo fue el doble. No solo era que no tenía ni idea de las preguntas que se le hacían, si no que debido a eso, tenía tiempo para dejar volar su mente. Y volaba hacia la tarde anterior, después del partido, y la conversación que mantuvo con Albert.

Giró un poco la cabeza, y le podía ver dos asientos en diagonal detras de ella, escribiendo las respuestas del examen.

_"¡No quiero gustarle a cualquier chica! Quiero gustarle a Laia." _había dicho después de que por unos momentos, Cala se ilusionase.

-Queda un cuarto de hora.- Anunció el professor.- Id terminando.

En el examen de Cala tan sólo había seis preguntas respuestas de las diez que debía completar, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que aquel examen no contaba como uno de verdad.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Cala sabía que su suerte tal vez se calmara un poco. En educación física jugarían a un juego casi toda la hora, dado que el professor de gimnasia era demasiado vago como para organizar juegos nuevos y divertidos.

...

-Tal vez deberias matricularte en el instituto, ¿no crees?

Halle estaba en el ordenador, escribiendo un informe sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, mientras arqueaba las cejas, esperando una respuesta del peliblanco que apilaba dados formando una torre.

-Supongo que si.- La torre se derrumbó cuando Near lanzó un dado a modo de proyectil hacia ésta.- Deberás fingir que eres mi madre, supongo.

La mujer cerró el portátil y lo dejó en la mesa, asintiendo ante la propuesta.

-Entonces hagamoslo ahora.- Se fue hacia la habitación y volvió con un bolso negro, muy formal.- Vístete con la ropa que compramos antes de venir aqui.

A Near no le gustaba recibir ordenes, pero aquella tenía demasiado sentido como para negarla.

Una camiseta de manga larga roja con inscripciones en negro y unos tejanos oscuros que, por una vez en mucho tiempo, eran de su talla. Los zapatos eran igual negros, como la chaqueta que le ofreció su compañera.

-¿Podemos ir en coche?- Propuso él. Halle no se negó, y condució hacia el instituto del pueblo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- Un hombre con algo de calvicie y una barba algo dejada atendió a Halle y a Near en el instituto.

-Vengo a matricular a mi hijo.- El tono informal de la mujer relajó al secretario.

-Oh, bien.- Cogió una hoja de uno de los cajones del escritorio y se la tendió junto a un bolígrafo.- Rellene ésta hoja y le daremos los papeles para ir a buscar los libros.

La mujer hizo lo que le pedían, aunque se reía por dentro. ¿Cualquiera podía ir ahí y matricular a su hijo asi, sin más? Nada de seguridad, nada de seriedad...

-Muy bien señorita... ¿Alice Lodge?- Ésta asintió.- Muy bien, señorita Lodge, aquí tiene los libros y debería pagar el...- Tendió otro papel a la mujer, que lo firmó y rellenó sin tan siquiera leerlo dos veces.- Muy bien. Puede empezar pasado mañana, si le parece bien.

-¿Pasado mañana?

-Hay que hacer varios trámites aún.- Dijo a modo de excusa.- ¿Cómo se llama él?

-Lucas Lodge.- Dijo Near.

El hombre asintió, y tras dar un par de papeles informativos, les despachó con educación. Por otro lado, Near fijó su vista en unos jóvenes que caminaban tranquila y relajadamente por detrás del edificio. Supuso que estaban aprovechando que el professor de educación física no les observaba para dejar de córrer y caminar relajadamente.

Escuchó un fragmento de su conversación.

-... y decidió irse a casa. Parecía deprimida.

-Déjala, personalmente, es un buen puente.- Éste se rascó la cabeza.- Se nota que Cala no es tu tipo.

Aquel nombre llamó la atención de Near y de Halle, aunque no interrumpieron la conversación.

Una vez de nuevo en el coche, Near observó a su acompañante curiosamente.

-¿No harás un comentario al respecto sobre la conversación de aquellos dos?

La mujer arrancó el coche y condució con tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que hizo saber a Near que estaba pensando un montón de cosas al respecto de la conversación de aquellos dos chicos que habian nombrado a la vecina.

-¿Para qué?

-Tienes una actitud maternal con esa chica.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que aquel mensaje que borraste del móbil de Cala era importante. -Halle recordó que cuando encontró a la muchacha, estaba llorando.- Tal vez fue rechazada y aquel mensaje la habría alegrado.

Near se encogió de hombros y observó la calle que apenas estaba transitada por gente mayor que se aventuró a soportar el frio por algunos rayos de sol matutinos.

-Entonces, me disculparé con ella más adelante.

El coche aparcó y ambos salieron de nuevo hacia su casa.

...

-¿Qué fue eso?

Meritxell habia visto más de una vez la noticia de la vuelta a la vida del diputado que el mismo Xac mató por medio de la Death Note.

-Eso prueba que alguien ha obtenido una Life Note.- El shinigami llamado Ruls observó a Meritxell.- Es la contraparte de la Death Note y vuelve a la vida a aquellos que mates.

Xac se dejó caer con un porro en la mano en una de las sillas del comedor. Dió unas ansiosas caladas, mientras Meritxell hacia todas las preguntas correspondientes al shinigami.

...

Tras correr alrededor del edificio durante media hora, y hacer ejercicios pesados durante el resto de la classe, Cala se arrepintió de pensar en una relajada classe.

El professor se ausentó y la sustituta dió caña a los alumnos, dejandoles sudados a la salida de classe.

-Yo me pongo bajo el agua.- Dijo Laia decidida, arrastrando a Cala.- Venga.

Abrieron el grifo y un chorro de agua fría como el hielo salió al encuentro de sus cabezas, soportando durante dos minutos el frío en sus cuerpos.

-N-no lo volveré a hacer m-más...- Dijo Cala tartamudeando.- E-eres una bestia...!

Laia se rió y le lanzó una toalla a su amiga, mientras las demás chicas allí presentes se rieron con ella.

Una vez vestidas y con el cabello más o menos seco, Laia y Cala fueron las últimas en abandonar el vestuario entre risas, y ante la mirada reprovatoria de la profesora sustituta.

-Sé que sois jóvenes.- Dijo, provocando que se detuvieran en seco en las escaleras.- Pero el escándalo que he escuchado antes no pasara inpune. Después de classe a mi despacho.

Laia y Cala asintieron cohibidas. No esperaban aquello, pero subieron con la misma alegría que con la que salieron del vestuario.

Tras el recreo y las aburridas classes de tutoria y ciencias, ambas chicas se dirigieron al despacho de la señorita Rosa, una professora que debería rozar la edad de jubilación y que era muy estricta con sus clases y sus alumnos.

Llamaron con timidez y entraron con la cabeza gacha.

-No hace falta tanto respeto, creo que ha quedado claro que todas tenemos prisa por salir.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a ambas chicas, pero no lo exteriorizaron demasiado.

Rosa entregó un par de folios a cada una de ellas y les explicó que quería que le entregaran aquellos ejercicios el jueves, antes de que comenzaran las classes.

...

Tras tener una breve charla con la señorita Rosa, Laia y Cala salieron del despacho tan rápido como les era posible para irse a sus casas.

La madre de Laia estaba en paro, por lo que siempre se encontraba a la desposición de su hija, pero la madre de Cala tenía trabajo en un supermercado, y el jefe de éste era su padre.

-Si quieres, nos podemos ver luego.- Propuso la rubia.

-Prefiero darme un relajante baño en casa.

Laia lo aceptó, y se fue por una calle distinta a la de Cala.

No iba a darse un baño relajante, pues tenia algunos asuntos que atender antes de que llegara su madre como, por ejemplo, contarle por qué motivo la puerta del balcón no terminaba de cerrar.

Una vez delante de su casa, se tomó su tiempo para hacer un par de ejercicios que le mandaron para el día siguiente y luego se dejó caer en su sofá, con la televisión encendida.

-¡Y nuestro invitado de hoy va a afrontar la prueva de los huevos!- Decía un presentador en traje de baño. Aquel programa lo emitieron en el verano anterior, pero a falta de programas decentes en invierno, repetían algunos episodios del verano.

Un hombre algo mayor para aquel programa fue a buscar los huevos con las pistas que le daban, con el temporizador bajando cada vez más cerca del 0. A Cala le aburrió bastante, pues ya sabia que no terminaría su tiempo en la prueva del huevo y que sería eliminado en el circuito de naranjas, por lo que cambió de canal.

-Aun se investiga qué pudo causar el regreso a la vida de Jorge Barruela, aunque algunos han comenzado a hablar de la contraparte del asesino Kira.- La presentadora devolvió la conexión a la central, en la que hicieron un pequeño comentario al respecto y siguieron hablando de otros acontecimientos.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta la sacó del trance en el que entraba y fue a abrir.

-Hola.

Era su vecino, Lucas. Y tenia su movil en la mano.

**He aquí el segundo encuentro de Cala y Near. Habría sido más bonito y rápido hacer un "amor a primera vista", pero no seria propio ni de Near ni de la Cala que tengo en mente, y mucho menos después del desengaño con Albert, el cual hará que Near pase algo más de tiempo con ella. De allí el episodio 2 :) **

**Gracias por leerme, y por vuestros reviews de nuevo. **


	6. Conversación

**-Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con el sexto capitulo de este fic que, aunque no lo crean, casi lo llevo escribiendo en un dia (el 5 y el 6 ésta tarde)... mi cabeza rebosa ideas y ganas para escribirlo, por lo que no voy a dejar que se me vayan de mi mente así como así.**

**En fin, gracias de nuevo por leerme y dejar reviews, que me animan más aún a continuar escribiendo :)**

LIFE NOTE

-Hola...- Cala observó como su vecino le tendía el teléfono mobil mirándola fijamente.

Lo cogió cautelosamente, agradeciendole al muchacho aquel gesto.

-Se te cayó cuando estuviste en el piso.- El chico observó el apartamento vacío que estaba a las espaldas de Cala con curiosidad.- ¿Estás sola?

Cala apretó el teléfono entre sus manos, y asintió lentamente.

-Aunque mañana ya regresarán mis padres.

Sin ninguna invitación, Near entró en el piso y se sentó en el sofá. Cala no sabía como reaccionar, por lo que cerró la puerta y sacó un par de vasos de agua, que le tendió al chico.

-Gracias.- Dijo él. Esperaba encontrar el cuaderno negro tirado por ahi, como veía propio del perfil de Kira que se habia creado, pero todo mantenía un orden común. Una ráfaga de aire frío hizo que se estremeciera por un momento.

-Lo siento, aún no lo he arreglado...- Cala se refería a la puerta del balcón.

Near sacó una chincheta de su bolsillo y un hilo, y se levantó para ir hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Cala, y clavó la chincheta en la pared. Anudó el hilo en el mango de la puerta corredera y hizo otro nudo en la chincheta, de modo que quedaba asegurado y no entraba tanto el frío del exterior.

-Oh, muchas gracias.- Sonrió amablemente al muchacho, el que se volvió a sentar impasible en el mismo lugar, diciendo un "no es nada".

De hecho, Near ya tenia planeado infiltrarse con aquella excusa, pero en última estancia decidió que le devolvería el teléfono móbil.

-¿Has estado viendo las noticias?- Dijo él.- Sobre Kira y su supuesta contraparte.

Sí, la dichosa contraparte que le habia dado una inmensa sorpresa al peliblanco.

-Parece como si se quisieran enfrascar en un duelo.- Comentó un poco por encima la chica. No quería que nadie supiera que ella era la portadora de la Life Note.- No entiendo cómo lo pueden hacer. ¿Són magos o algo?- Añadió con un tono que extrañó a Near.

-Cala.- Ahora era Elius el que apareció de la nada. Cala dió un pequeño grito, captando aun más la atención de Near.- Él no puede verme, ahora escucha.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cala?- Preguntó Near.

-N-nada...

_Algo la ha sobresaltado._ Pensó él, y acto seguido imaginó a un shinigami ahi en medio, y se le puso la piel de gallina. Si algo la hubiera sobresaltado referente a la Death Note, debería ser un shinigami y la posibilidad de que él pudiera verlo. Reflexionó sobre aquello.

-Cala, éste chico tiene relación con el anterior Kira.- Elius observó el rostro impasible de ella, quien miraba la tele junto a Near, con la oreja pegada a lo que le decía el ángel.- No es malo, pero estoy seguro de que sospecha que eres el actual Kira.

El rostro de la chica siguió inexpresivo, y Elius se despidió desapareciendo en su propio mundo.

-¿Te gustan éstos programas?- Near había cambiado de canal y puso uno de esos programas en los que se contaban historias de fantasmas y otros seres. Cala negó rapidamente.

-No puedo evitar pensar que puede haber un fantasma a mi lado, y me estremezco.- Dijo con normalidad, mientras Near seguía cambiando canales.

-Tal vez sean fantasmas de otros mundos los que provoquen las muertes de políticos.- Near dejó caer aquello como quien ve llover, pero la respuesta de Cala era importante.

-¿Fantasmas?- La chica observó cómo el peliblanco jugueteaba con su cabello mientras con la otra mano sujetaba el mando. Éste la miró también.

-O otros seres.

Cala se dió cuenta de a dónde quería llegar él con aquel comentario, por lo que pensó en qué debería decir. No tenia ninguna respuesta en mente...

-Pero es demasiado improvable, ¿verdad?- Él mismo la sacó del apuro.

-S-sí...- Miró de reojo al chico, que había vuelto a fijar su mirada en la pantalla, volviendo al programa de fantasmas.

-Por ejemplo, ésta chica dice que un fantasma se coló en su casa. Pero en las imágenes se ve una simple luciérnaga. Eso es lo que es.- Señaló una bola de luz pequeña que atravesaba la sala que gravaban. Luego miró a Cala.- No hay de qué asustarse.

Se percató de que la chica estaba tensa, por lo que apagó la televisión.

-Aún así, ¿hay provabilidades de una vida después de la muerte? Yo creo que no.- Near se levantó y le tendió el mando de la tele a Cala, que lo observaba con suma curiosidad.- Siento haber entrado sin permiso antes, pero me apetecía hablar contigo.

-Oh, no pasa nada. Estaba bastante aburrida.

-¿Quieres que te invite a algo?- Propuso él, con su voz inexpressiva a la que poco a poco Cala se iba acostumbrando.

Se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que le daba bastante igual.

-Entonces vamos.

Cala cogió las llaves y una chaqueta, y se fue con el chico a una cafetería cercana.

Una vez ahí, se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada y pidieron cada uno lo suyo.

-¿Vas a ir al instituto?- Preguntó entonces Cala. Near recordó la conversación que había escuchado al ir a matricularse, y se limitó a asentir.- ¿Cuándo?

-Seguramente en un par de días.- Había mucho desinterés en su monótona voz, por lo que Cala decidió hacer lo que su compañero: beber de su chocolate caliente con tranquilidad.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Preguntó algo más tarde la chica, pero éste negó y le devolvió la pregunta.- Tengo un hermano mayor.- Dijo.- Se llama Xac.

_"Será mejor que no te acostumbres a venir aquí."_, recordó el mensaje en el teléfono de Cala con algo de tristeza.

-Y...¿os llevais bien?

Ésta se mojó los labios con el chocolate caliente y disfrutó por un momento de su sabor.

-Se podría decir que sí.

_Miente._ Near vió aquello incluso si no hubiera leído el mensaje. Intentó tantear un poco aquel tema sin parecer demasiado interesado.

-¿Se podría decir?

-Bueno... ahora se ha independizado. Ya no es como antes.- Meritxell, la novia de su hermano, se ponía muy celosa cuando él daba muestras de cariño a cualquiera, incluso a su hermana, por lo que al final ella quedó en un plano por debajo de la novia.

-Oh, claro. Debe de ser dificl veros...

-No, no es como lo imaginas.- Bebió un poco de su chocolate de nuevo. La verdad era que le entraba muy bien.- Él vive aquí, en el pueblo, aunque... bueno... nuestra relación empeoró con la llegada de Meritxell.

-¿Su novia?

Cala asintió, y observó al chico que tenia delante. Apenas le conocía, pero hablar con él era muy reconfortante.

-Algo así. Sinceramente, creo que le utiliza.

Near fue el que bebió ésta vez de su café, provocando un incómodo silencio que llenó luego haciendole otra pregunta.

-¿Qué piensas del gobierno?

...

Meritxell había escuchado la propuesta del shinigami Ruls acerca del trato del ojo de shinigami.

-La mitad de la esperanza de vida del usuario del libro.- Repitió el emisario de la muerte.

La chica era ahora la usuaria, es decir, la dueña. Y no queria perder la mitad de lo que le quedaba de vida, y mucho menos para tener aquel ojo, por más util que le fuera. Tenía que convencer a Xac para que lo hiciera por ella.

-¡Xac!- Lo llamó.- Por ahora el libro te pertenece, ¿si?- La sonrisa de Xac hizo que se sintiera bien con lo que hacia.- Pero debes hacer el trato del ojo del shinigami.

-Está bien.- Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de obtener el ojo "mágico".

...

La conversación entre Near y Cala habia pasado temas tan varios como Kira, el gobierno, la familia de ella y un poco por encima la de él y hasta hablaron de algunas historias y anecdotas del instituto al cual se inscribiría Near.

-Fue un placer hablar contigo, Cala.- Dijo éste una vez regresaron a sus casas.

-Lo mismo digo.- Giró la llave y se despidió con una sonrisa del chico.

Una vez entró en casa y hubo cerrado la puerta, se topó con su hermano, que la esperaba sentado en una de las sillas.

-¿Xac?- Dejó las llaves en el mueble del recibidor.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Éste se había quitado su gorro y lo habia dejado en la mesa, para hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyandose en el gorro. Ahora la miraba con los ojos tristes, y saltó a darle un ahogado abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo con dificultad.

Xac la soltó y se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas de madera.

-Cala...- Su hermano tenía la voz algo rasgada.- Necesito ayuda.

**Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy. Queria comentar que tal vez haya hecho un poco de OoC en Near, aunque lo estoy evitando. Me cuesta recrear a Near en este fic, asi que qualquier comentario constructivo será aceptado con ganas. **

**:) Gracias**


	7. Sentimientos

**-Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Después de todo, Xac parece muy sumiso, ¿no? Pero se da cuenta de lo que hace demasiado tarde, por lo que no sirve su arrepentimiento. **

**Gracias por los reviews y aqui les dejo el séptimo capitulo :)**

LIFE NOTE

Xac le contó a su hermana Cala todo lo que habia sucedido, desde la aparición de la Death Note, hasta el trato con el ojo del shinigami.

Su hermana le observaba con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de creer que su hermano haya hecho ese trato, e incapaz de creer que Xac haya matado a aquellos políticos víctimas de Kira. Víctimas de _él_.

-Meritxell me lo pidió...- Fue todo lo que dijo, pero estaba derrumbado.- No pude negarme, escribiria mi nombre en el cuaderno.

Cala estaba actuando todo lo que podía. Sabía que su hermano no mentía, porque ella era la poseedora de la Life Note, pero se suponía que él no debía saber nada de aquello.

-B-bien...- Comenzó. Le dolía lo que iba a hacer, pero... ¿de qué otro modo actuaría Cala si no supiera que decía la verdad? Debería aguantar el sufrimiento de su hermano y luego pedir ayuda a Elius.- Túmbate en la cama de papá y mamá, no volverán hasta mañana por la tarde.

Xac miró con los ojos abiertos a su hermana, por varios motivos. Uno de ellos...

-¿Has estado sola?- Dijo.- ¡Sola! ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo?

-No pasaría nada, Xac. Sólo tumbate y descansa.

-No puedo hacer eso.- El chico se levantó, ignorando a su hermana.- Meritxell podría volver en cualquier momento, debo estar en casa.

Y dicho eso, cerró con fuerza la puerta, dando un portazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se dieran cuenta la mayoria de los inquilinos del edificio. Cala se dejó caer, incapaz de aguantar aquello. Su hermano. ¡Su hermano!

Sin darse cuenta habia roto a llorar apoyada en la pared, con las manos inutilmente tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas. Aquello habia sido demasiado para ella. Si realmente Xac era Kira, ella no era solo la poseedora de la Life Note, sino la hermana de un asesino...

Muchas cavilaciones pasaban por la cabeza de Cala en aquel momento, ninguna buena, por supuesto.

Justo en aquel momento, sonó el timbre. A Cala se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Seria Xac, que habia vuelto? Se habia quedado con ganas, dentro de la tristeza de saber que él era Kira, de que le contara cosas sobre el funcionamiento del cuaderno de muerte. Tal vez ésta seria su oportunidad.

Se secó los ojos y abrió la puerta. Para su decepción, era Alice.

-¿Has estado llorando?- Le preguntó la mujer con amabilidad. No esperó su respuesta antes de darle un abrazo al cual Cala no se resistió.- He venido porque he escuchado un portazo muy fuerte y me he empezado a preocupar por ti. Lucas ha insistido en que todo estaba bien, pero estaba preocupada por ti.

La mujer ya habia entrado y daba vueltas por la casa, ansiosa.

-¿Aun no han vuelto tus padres?

-Volverán mañana por la noche.- Dijo ella con una voz monótona.

Cala invitó a la mujer a tomarse un té de los que se preparan con rapidez, y ella se sirvió también uno. Aquello le iria bien para calmar los nervios que aun la azotaban por dentro.

-Gracias.- Agradeció la mujer.- No te imaginaba bebiendo un té de éstos.

La chica sonrió tristemente mientras observaba su taza, recordando a Albert.

-Supongo que no doy ese tipo de impressión.- Dió un sorbo, pero sólo se mojó los labios, pues estaba aún demasiado caliente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Alice había bebido de su té con ganas, dando un trago tras saborearlo pese a la temperatura a la que debía estar.

-Mírame.- Cala hizo con un gesto de manos para que observara las ropas que llevaba.- Ropa de una chica rock. El rock se ve como cañero. La gente cañera es peligrosa. Si es peligrosa no se relaja. Y si no se relaja no toma té.

La mujer sonrió ante la cadena de sucesos que había nombrado la chica, y bebió de nuevo un trago de su vaso.

-El rock puede ser tranquilo. Las baladas de rock.- Puntualizó Alice.

-Exacto.- Ésta vez Cala sí dió un trago de su bebida.- No todos lo ven así.

-¿Estabas triste por algo que dijo tu novio al salir?- La mujer tanteó el tema un poco por encima, pero de algun modo se tranquilizó cuando ésta negó con la cabeza.

-Era mi hermano. Tenia prisa, supongo.

Alice pensó en lo que le contó Near referente al hermano de Xac cuando quiso hacer el informe hacia poco, y de algún modo se entristeció por la muchacha, aunque no lo exteriorizó.

-Oh, entonces nada de chicos, ¿eh?

Cala pilló que quería que ella soltara algún chisme, y sonrió por dentro.

-El único que me gusta y él está enamorado de mi mejor amiga.- Ella lo soltó como algo gracioso, y sonrió. ¿Eso significaba que lo habia superado? Se anotó un punto a su fabor.

-Oh, vaya, cuanto lo siento. Sólo por curiosidad...- Alice recordó que el mensaje que Near borró del móbil de Cala era de un tal Albert. Si el chico en qüestión era él, se lo contaría a Cala.- ¿Cómo se llama?

Ella se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, pero la respondió tranquilamente.

-Albert.

_No, no se lo diré. Definitivamente no se lo diré._

-Bueno, debería irme ya. Siento la interrupción, pero me habias preocupado.- Dió dos besos a Cala antes de irse de nuevo a su casa.- Nos vemos mañana.

Ella asintió, y cerró la puerta tras Alice.

Una vez sola, se fue al baño y se submergió en un caliente baño, con música de fondo, para terminar lo que el té habia comenzado: su relajación.

...

-¿A qué no era nada?- Dijo Near al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

-Su hermano habia salido, dando un portazo.

La alarma interior del chico se disparó, por algún motivo que desconocía.

-¿Y sabes el mensaje que borraste descaradamente?- La mujer se plantó en el sofá de piernas cruzadas, observando al impassible chico que hacia de nuevo otro puzzle.- Pues era muy importante para ella.

-¿Su novio acaso?

-El chico que le gustaba.- La mujer cogió una revista y ojeó la portada, mientras Near intentaba seguir con el mismo ritmo al colocar las piezas en su lugar. Pero no podia.

-¿Gustaba?

-Al parecer, sin darse cuenta, el chico, Albert, le preguntó a Cala cómo conquistar a la mejor amiga de ésta.- Negó con la cabeza.- Pobrecita Cala.

Dentro del chico habia algo que se le revolvía, y se le oprimía el corazón. _El chico que le gustaba._

-Bueno, ¿y qué está haciendo ahora?

-Diría que se está dando un largo y relajante baño.- Alice arqueó las cejas cuando vió a Near salir al balcón con su ropa habitual, y saltar a la terraza de Cala.- Pervertido...

Él ignoró aquel comentario y, tras sacar el hilo y abrir la puerta de la terraza, se infiltró en la casa de Cala.

De fondo escuchaba música, y también lo que parecían sollozos provenientes de la chica. Near sintió unas increíbles ganas de entrar en el baño y consolarla, pero recordó por qué estaba ahí.

Fue directo a la primera habitación que encontró, la cual, para su sorpresa, era precisamente la de Cala, y observó las estanterías, pero no encontró ninguna Death Note.

Abrió los cajones, y tampoco pudo ver nada. Iba a mirar en el armario, pero escuchó que la chica salía de la bañera, por lo que se apresuró a salir de allí lo antes posible. Volvió a colocar bien el hilo y saltó de nuevo el espacio entre terrazas, mientras Cala se secaba con una toalla y Alice le observaba acusatoriamente.

...

El jueves llegó más pronto de lo que Cala hubiera dicho, y se apresuró a responder las preguntas que la señorita Rosa les entregó a ella y a Laia hacia dos días, a modo de castigo por haber organizado un escandalo en el vestuario, y tras coger las llaves (ya no se olvidaría jamás de ellas) salió antes de lo habitual de su casa.

Justo mientras cerraba la puerta, la de al lado se abría y aparecía Near.

-Oh, Lucas.- Saludó Cala sorprendida.- ¿Vas tan temprano al instituo?

Él sólo la vió con un soñoliento rostro que provocó una sonrisa en Cala. De algún modo, ella comenzaba a entender el lenguaje personal del chico tras la conversación que tuvieron.

Cogieron juntos el ascensor y salieron del edificio en silencio. A medio camino, éste se rompió.

-No me gusta madrugar.- Dijo Near.- Y no, no suelo ir tan temprano al instituto.

-¿Entonces?

Él le mostró un papel que traía doblado en el bolsillo. Y señaló su mochila.

-Debo entregar unos papeles antes de que comienzen las classes.

Cala asintió, y siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que la chica visualizó a Laia a unos metros delante de ellos, y la llamó.

Ésta respondió feliz a la llamada y se fijó en el chico que iba al lado de ella. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco como su cabello, y unos tejanos y unos zapatos de un color gris claro. Su mochila era de cuadros blancos y grises, por lo que, en conjunto, le daban un aire muy frío.

-Éste es Lucas, mi nuevo vecino.- Presentó Cala.- Y ella es Laia, mi mejor amiga.

_Al parecer, sin darse cuenta, el chico, Albert, le preguntó a Cala cómo conquistar a la mejor amiga de ésta._ Recordó Near que habia dicho Alice.

-Encantada.- Dijo la rubia platino que tenia delante, que se tuvo que agachar un poco para darle dos besos. Si él ya era algo bajito de por sí, al lado de una chica con unos tacones de medio metro aún lo aparentaba más. Pero no lo comentó, se limitó a corresponder en el agradecimiento y a escuchar la conversación que mantuvieron ambas chicas en lo que quedaba de trayecto.

-Nos vemos, Lucas.- Se despidieron Cala y Laia una vez entraron en el edificio.- Tenemos algo de prisa.

-Hasta luego.- Dijo con su voz monótona. Dentro de su corazón, se hizo una pregunta que le inquietó: ¿Por qué alguien rechazaría a Cala por aquella rubia llamada Laia?

Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que significaba para él mismo aquello, lo negó. De nuevo una mano invisible le oprimió el corazón y pensó en Cala. Ésta vez, lo que se le oprimió, fue el estómago. Y no entendía el por qué.

**Awww, personalmente me ha parecido tierno Near al imaginarlo al lado de la imagen que tengo de Laia pensando en que se siente bajito :3 **

**Respecto a la visita de Near al piso de Cala, no tengo mucho qué decir. Quería poner una escena en la que él se diese cuenta de que la chica sufría, y se viera a sí mismo con ganas de calmarla, aunque no pudiera en aquel momento por varias razones.**

**Gracias por leer éste fic, espero vuestros reviews :)**


	8. Dudas

**-Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

**Gracias por los reviews :)**

LIFE NOTE

Tras salir del despacho de la señorita Rosa, Laia y Cala se aposentaron en un banco del patio. Aun quedaban veinte minutos para comenzar las classes, y tampoco habia llegado nadie aun.

-Es mono.- Comentó Laia, con una sonrisa.

Cala no pilló a qué se refería.

-¿Mono?

-Lucas.

-Aah.- Observó a su amiga. ¿Acaso le estaba empezando a agradar Lucas? Aquel no era el tipo de chico de Laia. Lamentablemente para Cala, el tipo de su mejor amiga eran los chicos como Albert. Altos, musculosos, rubios de ojos azules y deportivos. Con ropa de marcas caras y que le den la atención que necesita.

Laia miró de reojo a Cala.

-¿Tu no lo crees?

Ella pensó en Lucas. Era mono, pero increíblemente inexpresivo. Tampoco era su tipo.

-No sé.

Entonces Laia cambió de tema radicalmente, y dejaron de hablar de Near.

...

-Entonces, durante la algunos minutos deberas esperar aqui.- Informó un professor.- Vamos a hablar con otros profesores para organizar tu horario, no tardaremos demasiado.

Él asintió, mirando intimidantemente al professor.

-Voy a reunir a los profesores. Ve a la sala de professores que está aqui al lado y espera a que te llame.

Volvió a asentir, cogiendo su mochila y levantándose en silencio.

La sala de profesores era un lugar pequeño, lleno de sillas y papeles, en el que había tres professoras arreglando sus horarios. Near hizo caso de las indicaciones de una mujer que debería de estar entre los 40 y los 50 y se sentó en una silla algo alejada.

Las professoras en cuestión terminaron pronto sus tareas y cuchicheraon sobre el muchacho, hasta que una de ellas se le dirigió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó al muchacho.

-Lucas.

-Qué nombre tan bonito.- Otra mujer se sentó allí cerca.- ¿Qué curso haces?

-Primero.

Dos professoras más se interesaron por aquel tierno chico.

-Oh, ¿entonces tienes treze años?

Near se sintió tremenedamente ofendido. Tenía 17. Iría a primero de _bachillerato_. No dijo nada al respecto, miró al suelo, entre otras cosas bastante avergonzado por la atención que recibía de las professoras.

Su salvador, el profesor que le había mandado allí, llegó en aquel momento. Un poco pronto pero al chico le tranquilizó.

-Lucas, voy a presentarte a alguien para que te enseñe el instituto durante éstos diez minutos.- Esperó a que él saliera de la sala para presentarle oficialmente a una chica más o menos de su edad. Suposo que irían al mismo curso.- Ésta es Amanda. Es la delegada de tu classe. Amanda.- Se dirigió a la alta chica con excesivo maquillaje.- Él es Lucas.

La chica examinó la apariencia fría y distante de Near y sonrió.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien.- Dijo entusiasta. Él correspondió a su deseo y empezaron el recorrido.

Near pudo observar que era increïblemente charlatana. Hablaba por los descosidos y no parecia importarle que él tuviera ganas de caminar en silencio. También se fijó en que no era delegada sólo por su (increible) cuerpo, dada la familiar forma de tratar con él.

-Y aqui.- Se paró, tomó aire y sonrió ampliamente de nuevo.- Ésta es nuestra classe.

Pasó bajo el umbral de la puerta animada e invitó a Near a que hiciera lo mismo. Mostró al chico un asiento en el que, según ella, no se sentaba nadie. Junto a Amanda.

...

La presentación de Near fue algo común. El professor lo nombró, los alumnos le miraron, él saludó, y se sentó en su lugar.

Pero Cala notó algo inquietante. Varias chicas sonreían ante la presencia de alguien tan tierno como Near, y ella sentia deseos de levantarse y decir: "es mi vecino". Pero tuvo que reprimirse, pues la classe ya habia comenzado.

...

Eric, Paul, Xac y Meritxell estaban sentados en un bar llamado "La cueva", bebiendo cerveza y fumando porros, mientras charlaban sobre temas sin importancia.

Hacia frío, pero aquel no era un factor a tener en cuenta si se iba demasiado fumado y se tenían unas ganas irrefrenables de recibir los rayos del Sol, por lo que la dueña tampoco dijo nada.

Él, Xac, observaba con los ojos más abiertos que el resto. Leía los nombres de sus amigos y la esperanza de vida que les quedaban. También observaba curioso a Ruls, situado justo detrás de Meritxell, y a sus dos amigos, incapaces de presentir al shinigami. Se sentía tan poderoso, que se arrepintió de haber ido a contarle todo lo sucedido a su hermana.

_No es como si fuera una amenaza, además, pensaba que iba demasiado colocado como para tomarme en serio_, pensó.

...

Una vez terminaron las classes, Cala iba a ir junto a Laia para recorrer el camino que las separaba de sus casas, pero alguien la interrumpió. Era Albert.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué?_ Cala notaba que le faltaba algo.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Cala?

-Si, claro.- Se apartaron un poco de la muchedumbre que salía por la puerta y se fueron a un frío rincón, en dónde no tocaba el Sol.

-No sé si... si hice bien. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Ella no entendía.

-¿Como?

-Lo hablé con Uriel y me contó que yo te gusto.

Ella bajó la mirada, creando una cortina con su cabello.

-¿Eso te dijo? ¿Cuando?

-Después de pedirte consejo con Laia. De verdad, mi intención no era herirte...

Ella lo sabia.

-Pero no te he llamado por eso.

Cala levantó la mirada.

-Eres demasiado especial para mi, por lo que queria pedirte algo que no pudiera pedirle a otro cualquiera.- Se rascó la cabeza, mirando a la chica en una pose que ella calificó de "demasiado sexy". Volvió la vista al cielo, perdida.- Me preguntaba si podrias ir a comprarme esto...- Le tendió una lista en la que figuraban algunas bebidas alcoholicas.

Miró con los ojos entornados y dudosos a Cala. De nuevo pensó que era demasiado sexy y guapo como para decirle que no. Era su amor...

Iba a coger el papel, pero alguien lo hizo por ella.

-No creo que Cala sea alguien a quien usar.- Near miró al musculoso llamado Albert con los ojos fríos y helados que le caracterizaban. Aunque no habia añadido emoción alguna en sus palabras, la monotonía de aquello asustó un poco al chico.

-Lucas...

-No iba a usarla, sino a pedirle un fabor.- Observó a Cala, la cual a su vez observó a Near, y éste observaba a Albert.- Verdad, ¿Cala?

Ahora la chica giró hacia el rubio, confusa. ¿Qué habia sido aquella vacilación en la voz de aquel chico?

Viendo que la chica estaba dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, Near se adelantó.

-En todo caso, está demasiado ocupada.- Arrugó el papel y lo dejó caer al suelo.- Nos vamos.- Cogió de la mano a Cala, la cual no opuso resistencia alguna, y aceleró el paso para salir del campo de visión de Albert, el cual observaba con una mirada curiosa a Near y a su acompañante.

Durante la primera mitad del camino permanecieron en silencio, pero luego ella decidió que debía decir algo, lo que fuera.

-Oye, Lucas...

Éste se paró, soltó la mano de Cala y se sentó con suaves movimientos en un banco, al lado del río. Habían tomado el camino contrario al que tomaban de costumbre, y ella sospechaba que él ya quería sentarse allí desde un comienzo.

El chico se sentó de piernas cruzas, aunque dejó caer la pierna derecha al poco rato.

Cala se sentó en su misma posición, sin ninguna pierna suelta colgando del banco.

-Gracias...- Murmuró.

-Tanto te gusta ese tipo.- Normalmente sería una pregunta, pero pareció más bien una afirmación.

-Hasta hace poco... sí. Ahora ya no tengo tan claras mis cosas.

La expressión melancolica de Cala hizo que a Near se le saltara el corazón, pero procuró mantenerlo en su lugar.

-¿Has hecho buenas migas con todos?- Cambió de tema ella. Él notó sus ansias por no hablar del rubio, por lo que no se resistió.

-Amanda me enseñó el instituto.

El rostro de Cala cambió casi radicalmente a uno mucho peor que antes.

-¿Pasa algo con Amanda?

-No, nada...

Near no sabía que hacer en aquella situación. Pasaba algo con aquella chica con exceso de maquillaje y sobrada de palabras y sonrisas, y lo notó con demasiada facilidad.

-Es solo que...

Él no la presionaba. No entendía demasiado de relaciones sociales, pero aquello le resultaba increíblemente obvio.

-Ella es la ex de mi hermano.

**La ex-novia de Xac... 3 años de diferencia, pero a saber qué pudo llevar a una chica con aspecto de pija como Amanda a salir con un hippie como el hermano de Cala. **

**:)) Espero vuestros reviews **


	9. Consuelo

**Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

**No pude resistirme a colgar ahora mismo la novena parte. Incluso aunque vaya escribiendo capitulos sistematicamente segun aparecen en mi mente, no puedo evitar desear colgarlos todos de una vez, pero no os animeis, porque será aproximadamente uno por dia ^_^**

**Tambien: Muchas gracias por los reviews y por estar leyendo ésta historia, la verdad es que me haceis sentir un poco poderosa (soy la dueña de vuestra felicidad, ¡muahahaha!... es una broma).**

**El caso es que de ahora en adelante voy a intentar cometer menos faltas de ortografía, porque tengo algunas manías con "ss" o "ava/aba" debido a que mi costumbre de escribir es aquella en dónde vivo, aunque no sea excusa. **

**:)) **

LIFE NOTE

-Ella es la ex de mi hermano.- Dijo Cala con la voz derrotada. Near no supo qué decirle.- Rompieron hace un año. Desde entonces él está con Meritxell.

-¿En serio era su ex?- Preguntó un poco más interesado el chico. No podia imaginarse a alguien como Amanda saliendo con el hermano de Cala. Él no conocía a Xac, pero observando un poco, se dió cuenta de que no sería el típico pijo que haría la pareja perfecta con Amanda. Y aun así, era capaz de imaginarse a la pareja causando destrozos por allá dónde iban.

Cala asintió levemente con la cabeza y se levantó.

-Quería agradecerte por todo, Lucas.- Dijo ella.- Y quería expresarte mi agradecimiento, de verdad... pídeme algun fabor o algo. Antes me has ayudado al darme cuenta de que no podía seguir aquel camino junto a Albert.

Aunque según las deducciones de Near, debería de haber sentido cómo se oprimía su corazón al escuchar aquel nombre en los labios de ella, se sorprendió a sí mismo encontrandose con que no era así. Se sentía extrañamente relajado.

-Puedo invitarte a té. ¿Te gusta el té?- Dijo ella, tratando de parecer simpática.

Él se encogió de hombros y caminó junto a ella hasta su casa.

-¿Té verde?- Cala cogió un sobre de uno de los armarios y se lo mostró a Near, que se había sentado en una de las sillas y observaba a la chica.

-Vale.

La bebida tardó algunos minutos en estar preparada. Minutos de los cuales aprovecharon para ver aquel programa de televisión que estremecía a Cala: el de las historias de fantasmas.

-Si quieres lo quito.- Ofreció Near, pero ella se negó. Tras lo que había hecho él por ella, ¿qué más daba si le dejaba ver un programa que le gustaba en paz? Es más, casi le había obligado a verlo, solo para que se sintiera un poco más realizada.

Él no hizo caso a Cala, por lo que puso una película cualquiera y giró su vista hacia la chica.

-No es necesario que pongas las cosas que me gustan a mi si a ti te dan miedo, ¿sabes?

-No,no,no... lo sé, lo sé. Si me gusta.

-Tu misma me dijiste que no hace un par de días.

Ella bajó la mirada.

-Lo sé. Pero después de haberme abierto los ojos con Albert... nada menos...

En el rostro de Near se dibujó una efímera sonrisa, antes de recuperar su monótona expressión, y sin decir nada se fue a servir el té.

-No está mal ayudar a la gente.- Observó el rostro deprimido de Cala, la qual, en su mente, tenía mezclados todos los malos sucesos ocurridos hacia poco tiempo.- Es lo que hago.- Le tendió la taza de té verde a la chica con un rostro sin expressión alguna, como de costumbre. Aunque ella lo agradeció enormemente.

-Siento que, apenas conocernos, tengas que asistir a éstas escenas, Lucas.- Bebió de su té, soportando su temperatura, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa, observando al chico.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él asintió, con la cabeza, con indiferencia.

-¿Te parezco tonta?- Apretó entre sus manos la taza caliente.- Fui torpemente rechazada, me dejé las llaves y tuve que saltar desde el tejado y, para colmo, desubrí que mi hermano se deja manipular con demasiada facilidad por Meritxell. Y yo no puedo hacer nada por varias cirumstancias. Y en conjunto, hace que parezca quien no soy, también...

Near observó a la chica que tenía delante. Había cosas de ella que no entendía, pero la mayoría trataba de comprenderlas, intentando encajar un poco más en su mundo.

-¿Pasó algo con tu hermano?- Intentó que no se notara su interés.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Habia entrado en un tema minado, que era todo lo referente a la Death Note y a la Life Note. De repente, cayó en algo.

Apenas había escrito un par de nombres, y Xac, en su Death Note, no habia vuelto a escribir más nombres. Sabia que Meritxell tenia algo que ver, aquello lo tenía en cuenta. ¿Tal vez hubieran decidido esperar a ver si encontraban al portador de la Life Note, es decir, a Cala, para matarla y continuar con sus planes? Ella deseó que no fuera cierto.

-Bu-bueno...- _Mi hermano es Kira, yo soy su contraparte y Meritxell le usa descaradamente. Y yo sin poder hacer nada a riesgo de morir a manos de la vil novia de Xac._- No es... demasiado serio.- Trató de sonreír, pero le salió mal.

Near observaba atentamente las reacciones de Cala. No solo por el hecho de que tenía el presentimiento de que lo que dijera iba a ser importante, sinó porque estaba interesado en ella en todos los sentidos que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Le habia contado sus inquietudes a Alice y ella sólo le dijo con una sonrisa enormemente enorme que el pequeño antisocial que era Near se habia enamorado de su vecina. Él no se lo creyó, pero pudo comprovar que aquella alocada mujer con instinto maternal tenía razón ésa vez.

-... es decir...- La chica seguia tratando de reunir las palabras necesarias para dar una razonable explicación a aquello.

Near decidió superar sus nervios y pararse delante de ella. Su cara cerca de la de ella de un modo inquietante, y intentó forjar una sonrisa para Cala, pero le salió algo raro.

Cala sonrió, y se relajó.

-Gracias de nuevo, Lucas.

Volvió a su inexpresiva cara, pero con algo de sonrojo y vergüenza. No se le daba bien sonreir. Y menos hacerlo para alguien, aquello si que no.

-No hay nada que debas agradecerme.

El chico se habia terminado su taza de té y se despidió amablemente de ella, dirigiendose hacia su casa, el piso de al lado, con los pensamientos algo enredados.

Era la principal sospechosa de ser Kira. Casi perdía la decencia solo por el hecho de que estaba enamorandose de Cala, y aquello no podia permitirsélo.

-Cala.- Elius regresó de su mundo para hablar con la portadora de su libro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Elius?

Éste sonrió con picardía. Aunque Cala no lo supiera, él era capaz de ver los sentimientos de la gente. Por eso supo que Near habia atrapado al anterior Kira, y por eso ahora sabía que le gustaba Cala. Sabía que, en la situación en la que se encontraba Cala respecto a la Death Note, la ayuda de aquel chico, su colaboración, le sería util.

-Dile la verdad al chico.- Ella negó rotundamente. Él se preguntó por el motivo.

-Encarcelarán a Xac, y en el peor de los casos, Meritxell matará a Lucas.

-No, si no tiene el ojo de shinigami.

Aquello Cala no lo entendió, por lo que Elius le contó de qué iba el trato del ojo de shinigami.

-¿Tras esto debo asumir que el nombre de Lucas es falso?

Algo sorprendido, Elius asintió. No esperaba que llegara a una conclusión hacia el muchacho albino, sinó que se atemorizara por el poder del ojo de Xac. Observó con una sonrisa el interior del corazón de Cala.

-Supongo que si. Lo que quería decir, es que él está en grave peligro si se topa con tu hermano o su novia. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Lo entendía demasiado bien incluso.

-Puedes hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero seguramente deberás revelarle la verdad respecto a la Life Note. Él debe tocar el cuaderno. Todo aquel que toque la Life Note se librará de una muerte a manos de la Death Note.

-¿Sin excepciones?

-Sólo una: no tiene efecto si es el shinigami el que escribe tu nombre. Pero no lo harán. Se desvanecerían y morirían al hacerlo, por lo que no tiene demasiada relevancia.

-¿Si Lucas... o como se llame en realidad él, toca el cuaderno, también podrá verte?

Elius asintió.

-¿Vale una página arrancada? Si la toca...

-Me verá y los efectos se darán correctamente a cabo.

-Entonces no tengo por qué revelarle que soy la contraparte de Kira ni nada por el estilo, sólo conseguir que toque el papel.

-Exacto. Y parecías tonta cuando te caíste del tejado...

Cala se sintió ofendida, pero no protestó. Era pronto, por lo que se fue a su habitación a planear su siguiente jugada. Tendría que conseguir que el albino tocara el papel, pero debía ser en riguroso secreto, y aunque pudiera ver y escuchar a Elius cuando éste se le apareciera, ella debería continuar impassible. Como si nada. Como si ella no fuera la portadora de la Life Note, por más obvio que resultara.

_Cómo actuaras, ¿Lucas? Dejaré de ser tu principal sospechosa, pero podrás observar que hay otra libreta. ¿Te inquietará no poder hablar directamente de eso conmigo, o lo harás igualmente? _

Cala fantaseó sobre cómo seria aquella situación, con una sonrisa, y imaginó a Near con cara de sorpresa. Con una expressión en su rostro. Sonrió.

_Antes has intentado sonreir para mi, ¿no es cierto? _, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica. _Has intentado consolarme y ayudarme, y sonreir para mi. Qué tierno._

Pero de repente pensó en Near de otro modo.

Al igual que a ella no le gustaba que la calificaran en una categoría como lo hacían, seguramente el albino despreciaba que le metieran en categorías como "mono" o "tierno" sólo por ser un poco más bajito que el resto.

_Pero igualmente está claro que es muy considerado, pese a ser inexpresivo. _Recordó a Laia diciendo que Near no era de su tipo, y de algun modo se arrepintió, porque sentía que comenzaba a serlo.

**Os ha gustado? A mi me ha parecido bien, aunque espero vuestras criticas y opiniones al respecto. **

**:))**


	10. Noticia

**-Death Note no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia. **

**Aqui tenemos el décimo capitulo de Life Note ya... me alegra que os esté gustando y deseo que siga así.**

**:)) **

LIFE NOTE

La noche de Cala habia sido algo inquietante.

Sus padres habían llegado algo más temprano de lo habitual y le habían estado hablando un poco sobre distintas cosas. Y, entre aquellas cosas, se sumó una a lista de "cosas malas para penar" que Cala llevaba acumulando desde el rechazo de Albert.

-He vendido el supermercado.- Anunció su padre, aunque lo hacía con una sonrisa.

La joven miró a su madre, una de las principales afectadas por la decisión, pero sólo sonrió.

-Se lo ha vendido a un trabajador de la administración de una cadena, y es muy competente.

-Pero, ¿y tu, papá? ¿Qué harás?

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente, aunque Cala notó un poco de contrariedad en la sonrisa de su madre.

-En nuestro viaje, nos ofrecieron un gran contrato en un centro comercial. Por eso papá ha vendido el supermercado de aquí, porque vamos a trabajar en la administración de un gran lugar.

La chica se quedó helada. Sabía lo que significaba aquello, estaba más que claro. Más que claro que deberían mudarse a la ciudad para llevar a cabo ese plan, y era lo que Cala menos deseaba. Irse de su propia vida...

Sus padres parecieron captar la mirada hostil de su hija, por lo que dejaron de fantasear con sus oficinas.

Iban a decir algo para calmarla cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. La madre de Cala fue a abrir.

-¡Hola!- Saludó una Alice sonriente.- ¿Es la madre de Cala?

Ésta asintió y la dejó pasar, aunque miró interrogativamente a su hija, que no le hizo caso.

-Hola, hola.- Saludó al padre y a la hija con otra sonrisa.- Soy Alice.- Tendió la mano al matrimonio, que la miraban confundidos.- Me mudé hace apenas unos días aqui al lado. Conocí a Cala pero tenía ganas de conocerles a ustedes.

-Es un placer, Alice.- Dijo él.

-No,no, es mío, el placer.- La recién llegada les tendió una bolsa.- Éste es un pequeño detalle que quería entregarles en persona a mis vecinos, de la ciudad de donde vengo.- En la bolsa había unas galletas que nunca habían visto antes.- Són muy buenas.- Aseguró.

-Estoy convencida de ello, Alice.- Cala cogió una del paquete y le dió un mordisco. Lo eran.

-Bueno, me voy yendo. Siento si he interrumpido algo, no lo habia pensado antes.

-Oh, para nada.- Era Cala la que hablaba.- Siempre es un placer estar contigo.

La aludida sonrió y se fue, tan rápido como habia venido.

-¿Quién es y por qué no nos hablaste de ella?- El tono hostil de su madre no solo alarmó a Cala, sinó que la puso de muy mal humor.

-Lo habría hecho si me hubierais dejado, mamá.

-¿Quién es?- Su padre se sumó a la confusión de la mujer.

-Es la vecina, se mudó aquí el día en que os marchasteis y me ayudó a recoger mi mochila cuando se me cayó al suelo.- Mintió en eso. No era necesario contarle a sus padres qué habia pasado en realidad.

-Bueno, la verdad es que eso ahora da igual. ¿Qué me dices, hija?- Su padre puso ambas manos en los hombros de Cala.- ¿Vendrás a Madrid para llevar el centro comercial?

-¿Por cuanto tiempo seria eso?- _Para siempre, idiota._

-Para siempre...

Ella dió un suspiro. No, claro que no queria irse. Estaban Laia, Uriel, Carlos... Lucas. Y habría añadido a Albert si no fuera porque ahora le despreciaba. Habia intentado usarla... volvió a la realidad.

-¿Quieres? ¿Te hace ilusión?

Para qué mentir...

-No. ¿A vosotros si? Puedo quedarme aqui, en casa. Dentro de dos años terminaré el bachillerato y me reuniré con vosotros cuano vaya a la universidad.

Aquella reacción sorprendió a los padres de Cala.

-"No podemos hacer eso".- Dijo ella, intentando sonar como sus padres.- Lo sé.

-¿No quieres ir al a gran ciudad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, firme en su decisión.

-No al menos hasta que acabe el bachillerato.

Sus padres bufaron. Parecían entender un poco su situación, pero no su cambio de caracter.

-Ha pasado algo mientras nosotros estabamos fuera, ¿verdad?

_Demasiadas cosas._

-No, nada.

...

La mañana siguiente, Cala decidió no ir a classe. No tenía animos de nada tras la notícia de su mudanza, tras descubrir que Xac era Kira, tras verse obligada a trepar al tejado para luego saltar arriesgando sus piernas a la terraza, tras ser rechazada por Albert y luego, para su colmo, descubrir que intentaba usarla.

-Hija, sé que te ha afectado.- Su padre entró con aire triste.- Pero tengo que anunciarte que es muy provable que nos marchemos el fin de semana que viene.

-Vete. No quiero oir eso ahora, porfabor.- Dijo de mal humor. La verdad era aquella.

Una vez sus padres hubieron abandonado la casa, se quedó tumbada un buen rato más.

-Cala, te ves lamentable.- Dijo Elius, apareciendo de su mundo.- Alegra esa cara.

-No sé si sabes lo que significa la palabra "mudarse"...

El angel observó a la chica mientras abrazaba su cojín, de espaldas a él.

-Ultimamente has cambiado un poco a antipática, ¿no crees?

-Es solo que ha habido demasiadas cosas que me han molestado.

-Te refieres a Xac...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No sólo eso.- Se sentó apoyada a la pared con las rodillas en su pecho.- Albert me rechazó e intentó usarme. Luego está el hecho de que tuve que subir al tejado por haberme dejado las llaves, y sin contar que a Xac le queda la mitad de su esperanza de vida por culpa de su vívora novia.

Elius se sentó a su lado, provocando que su largo y rubio cabello hiciera cosquillas en la mejilla izquierda de Cala. Sonrió cuando el ángel la abrazó, y se animó un poco.

-La realidad sigue siendo la misma.-Dijo con voz suave.- Recuerda que tienes que hacer algo antes de irte la semana que viene.

Ella asintió.

Sacó el cuaderno de debajo del colchón y lo abrió por la primera página. Apenas habia tres nombres...

-Me sigo preguntando por qué motivo Xac y Meritxell han dejado de actuar.

-Creo que tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que seria inutil sabiendo la existenia de éste cuaderno.

Cala se encogió de hombros. Justo entonces llamaron al timbre.

-Oh, Lucas.- Dijo ella sorprendida una vez abrió la puerta.

-¿No vienes?

-Esto... no, no vengo... hoy.

Él entró, como de costumbre, sin avisar. Cala se estremeció al recordar que habia dejado el cuaderno encima de su cama, pero Elius le dijo que lo habia escondido. Qué suerte de que Near no pudiera ver al angel, pensó ella.

-¿Por qué no vendrás?- Preguntó él con voz monótona.

Cala intentó parecer calmada.

-Han sucedido muchas cosas y no estaria atenta aunque lo intentara.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Ella procedió a contarle...

**): ¿Cala se va a ir? ¿Se va a quedar? Muahahaha! Sólo yo tengo la respuesta ahora, aunque supongo que el giro que voy a dar en los acontecimientos os va a gustar, si os parece bonita la pareja que hacen Cala y Near. **

**Muchos saludos, Cana Alberona ^^**


	11. Planes

**Como de costumbre, sigo diciendo que Death Note no me pertenece :)**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer de todo corazón vuestros esperanzadores reviews *_* Me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, aunque no os haya gustado que Cala se fuera :P**

**Sigo con la 11 parte de Life Note. **

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Near estaba de pie delante de la puerta, preparado para marcharse a classe tras haber escuchado las noticias de Cala.

-Una pena que te vayas.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

Cala se había quedado de pie, justo delante del lugar en el que habia estado Near, observando la puerta cerrada con tristeza. Ya no tenía tan claro el poder entregarle al chico un trozo de papel del cuaderno, aunque pensó en una infinidad de formas para hacerlo, sabiendo que él era de la SPK (si lo que le dijo Elius era cierto) estaba un poco más cortada. No era sólo el hecho de que alguien más pudiera ver al angel, la cual cosa la confundia un poco, sino el hecho de que seguramente investigarian su entorno. Descubririan a Xac...

-Pero él mismo se lo ha buscado, ¿o no?

No, claro que no. Es que su hermano era muy fácil de manipular, y aunque se arrepintiera siempre termianaba sirviendo para que cayera de nuevo en el mismo hoyo. Era algo inevitable para alguien como Xac ser víctima de una astuta Meritxell. Cala era demasiado consciente de eso.

Se fue hacia su diminuta cocina para prepararse algo de desayuno. Elius la acompañó ésta vez, y ambos charlaron sobre cosas de la Death Note y de la Life Note mientras tomaban un café que ella habia hecho.

-¿Entonces hay distintas maneras de matar que no solo con un infarto?- Cala habia dado un salto. Si eso era así, podría haber muerto más gente y ella sin enterarse, sin poder hacer nada por revivirlos.

-Si que las hay, pero por lo general, y teniendo en cuenta que se trata de políticos.- El angel alzó un dedo y lo movió en señal de negación.- Nos habríamos enterado por la televisión.

-Bueno... también es verdad.- Mojó una galleta en el líquido y la comió con avidez.- Lo que me preocupa es la falta de actividad de Xac y Meritxell. Es algo que no entiendo, y más tras descubrir esto.- Señaló hacia afuera, hacia la montaña.- Incluso si escribieran algo al estilo "le cayó una piedra encima" o "se suicidó colgándose de un árbol"... - miró seria a Elius, el cual llevaba escuchandola un buen rato.- pero nada. Ningún político muerto, nada.

-¿No significa eso que las cosas van bien?

-Sí, sé que debería alegrarme por eso.- Bebió de la taza y la dejó, ya vacía, encima de la mesa, mientras se cruzaba pensativamente de brazos.- Pero no me esperaba que lo dejaran córrer tras haber matado a tres politicos. No sé...- suspiró.- me esperaba algo más de acción, por así decirlo. Las cosas están resultando molestamente calmadas, sin incidentes.

-Entiendo que, tras descubrir el poder de la Life Note esperes hacerla servir a lo loco, pero debes entender que no está por otra cosa que para resucitar víctimas de Kira. Si no hay víctimas, no puedes usarla.

Cala sabia que su compañero tenía razón, por lo que no protestó ante aquello.

...

Por otro lado, en classe, Near observaba con disimulado desdén a Amanda. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en aquella libreta.

Era un dibujo (patético) de Near junto a un oso de peluche. Miró con los ojos inexpresivos a la chica, que se limitó a sonreirle. Habia llegado a pensar que el hecho de que Cala no fuera gran amiga de Amanda era solo a que le guardaba rencor, pero apenas llevaba unas horas con ella que comenzaba a hartarse de sus notas y sus dibujos de osos de peluche.

Una vez terminaron las classes, Near se dirigió hacia la salida, pero alguien le interrumpió mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Se trataba de un chico alto, vestido con una chupa de cuero negra y una camisa de un color verde oscuro, y unos tejanos igualmente oscuros rotos. Era, obviamente, bastante más alto que Near, por lo que la opción de ignorarle la descartó.

-¿Tu eres el vecino de Cala, cierto?

Él asintió monotonamente, como de costumbre, y se vió casi obligado a seguir a aquel chico alto hasta un lugar, en donde estaba tambien la rubia platino llamada Laia.

-Lucas.- Dijo ésta.- Sé que Cala no ha venido no porque se encontrara mal, sinó porque ha ocurrido algo con sus padres.

Éste se sorprendió interiormente de la red de información de Laia.

-Por lo que queremos pedirte un fabor.- Ahora habló el alto.- El viernes que viene, a las cinco de la tarde, debes llevar a Cala al polideportivo que está delante del edificio. Grande, azul...- Describió él.

-Vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Es su cumpleaños?

-Ayer por la noche me llamó, y me contó lo sucedido. Me puedo imaginar que tú también lo sabes.

Near sólo se limitó a juguetear un poco con su cabello mientras decía un monosílabo afirmativo, y dejaba que el chico se presentara como a uno de los mejores amigos de Cala. Se llamaba Uriel, y por lo que supuso, estaba más que al corriente de que en una semana lo más provable seria que ella se fuera lejos, bastante lejos.

-¿Podrás hacerlo, Lucas?

Qué chorrada, claro que podía. Hasta se planteó seriamente el hacerlo, y al no encontrar motivos para negarse, decidió asentir.

-¡Bien, bien, bien!- Laia estaba extremadamente feliz ante aquella noticia.- Contamos contigo, Lucas. Dejanos el resto a nosotros.- Se llevó la mano al pecho y salió corriendo calle abajo.

-Yo también me voy marchando.- Dijo el moreno.- Si tienes cualquier problema, no dudes en decirnoslo a Laia, a Cala o a mi.- Le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue trotando por un camino contrario al de la rubia, por lo que él decidió ir hacia su casa a paso relajado, pese al frío que comenzaba a calarle los huesos.

...

Meritxell estaba observando la Death Note. De hecho, llevaba haciéndolo durante la última hora, como si pensara en hacer algo con ella, escribir un nombre, por ejemplo, pero no lo hacía. Dejaba de nuevo el boli a su lado, en la mesa de cristal del comedor, y volvía a mirar con detenimiento el cuaderno que tenía delante.

-Humm...- Decía, antes de dar un largo suspiro.- Todo ésto ahora es más dificil.

Apenas había escritos tres nombres en el cuaderno. Nada especial, ningún detalle. No habían provado en matar de distintos modos, se habían limitado a llamar la atención para acobardar a algunos políticos, pero aquello no estaba bien.

-Tenemos que provar nuevas formas de matar.- Dijo, casi para sí misma. En aquel momento Ruls estaba buscando manzanas en la nevera, aunque se conformó con una pera a falta de su fruta favorita.- Pero aun así... maldito indeseable...

Se estaba cabreando sola, por lo que le pidió a su novio el porro que se habia acabado de liar hacia apenas tres minutos, y le dió una profunda y relajante calada.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó éste.- Llevas más de una hora observando la Death Note.

-Pienso en nuevas formas de matar.- Le devolvió el porro y observó cómo Xac navegaba por páginas que ella creía que habian sido restringidas tras la muerte del primer Kira.- Oh, eso parece interesante.- Señaló una fotografía en la que aparecía, dibujada en sangre, una estrella dentro de un círculo.- Si eso lo hizo Kira, quiere decir que podemos manipular a nuestras víctimas.

-Aunque lo hicieramos, la Life Note los devolvería a la vida. No podemos hacer ningún movimiento.

La chica carraspeó ligeramente, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Xac no pudo sino quedar embelesado en la bella imagen de Meritxell.

-Eso nos da más libertad incluso.- Volvió a observar la libreta y cogió un bolígrafo.- Oye, Xac, ¿recuerdas el nombre de alguno de aquellos borrachos de la fiesta?

El chico palideció, pero sus ojos aguantaron su ira. Si, lo recordaba. Habían intentado abusar de Meritxell, por lo que les atinó una buena paliza. ¿Como olvidarlo?

-Mario López.- Dijo él, con una voz algo temblorosa.

-Muy bien.- Apuntó el nombre y, con la ayuda de facebook, visualizó su cara.- Observa atentamente, Xac.- La chica comenzó a escribir una nota de suicidio con palabras muy extrañas y, al finalizar, dibujó una estrella a modo de firma.- Si es verdad que podemos manipular a nuestras víctimas, Mario debería morir dentro de veinte minutos tras haber escrito que "los ciervos vuelan con alas por las estrellas y el arco iris", y haber firmado con una estrella.

-¿No crees que ha sido algo raro, el haber escrito eso?

Ella negó.

-Sólo así estaremos 100% seguros.

Sólo hizo falta esperar.

**Bueno, en este capitulo he puesto más sobre Xac y Meritxell, porque en los demás apenas les mencionaba. Pensaba que estaban haciendo tal vez demasiada vida normal por lo que empecé con lo que serían los experimentos de Kira, pero version Xac/Meritxell. **

**Espero vuestra opinión al respecto :))**


	12. Despedida

**Death Note no me pertenece, así como tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de los capitulos anteriores y por los que me puedan hacer en este, pues me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir más motivada con la historia.**

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

La fiesta habia sido muy alentadora para Cala, y la habia animado lo suficiente como para resistir antes de marcharse.

La verdad era que se sentía un poco mareada en imaginar que aquello era real. Lo habia asimilado y sus padres apenas le habian dejado otra opción. Ni siquiera aceptaron el quedarse con su hermano. Al contrario, no lo deseaban en absoluto, pues estaban rivalizados con su hijo mayor el cual, a su entender, se habia desviado del camino.

Fue en aquella fiesta dónde se percató de que no volveria más. Nunca más. Tal vez se tendría que conformar con ver aquellas caras a través de fotografias, conformarse con no poder tocar o acariciar las manos de Laia, no poder darle un abrazo a Uriel y no poder debatir debidamente con Carlos. Tampoco podria escuchar la voz monotona de Lucas, a quien apenas le habia dado tiempo de conocer. Seria todo más rápido que una estrella fugaz.

Aún así, en aquella mañana de domingo, observaba su nuevo hogar con algo de repelús. No le gustaba, apenas tenía algo más de espacio para sí misma que en su antigua casa y cualquier vista era la misma todo el día; edificios por todos lados, ruido, demasiada gente...

-Pronto te acostumbrarás.- Dijo su madre en un tono tranquilizador.- Es un buen lugar.

Pero para Cala, el mejor lugar estaba junto a sus amigos.

...

Sin la principal sospechosa de ser Kira por los alrededores, Near se sentía algo perdido. Habia ordenado a un agente de la SPK que vigilara los movimientos de Cala, pero al no poder ser él quien hiciera esa tarea, no se sentía del todo conforme con los resultados que le iban llegando.

Habia pasado una semana desde la partida de Cala. El frío habia llenado de blanco todo el pueblo con la nieve, y veía a los niños jugar a hacer muñecos de nieve y ángeles en la nieve, al igual que batallaban con enormes bolas.

Aunque apenas se lo habia propuesto, había familiarizado un poco más con Laia y Uriel, y su compañera de pupitre, Amanda, ya no le enviaba aquellos dibujos de osos de peluche.

_Ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe por qué razón Cala guardaba rencor a Amanda, exactamente._ Se dijo Near. Se encogió de hombros, pues ahora no podia preguntárselo porque no estaba ahí.

-Oye.- Dijo Laia, en el recreo.- Pronto va a ser Navidad.- Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro.- Y ya sabéis lo que eso significa.

-Si...- Uriel se dejó caer encima del suelo, mojado por la nieve que apenas se habia comenzado de derretir.- Organizar fiestas. Aburrirse en éstas.- Se incorporó de nuevo y dió un mordisco a su bocadillo.- No me emociona demasiado.

-Normalmente se lo engatusan a los delegados y alumnos responsables.- Explicó Carlos, mientras señalaba a Amanda.- Es decir, que tu te salvas de sobras.

El moreno no se lo tomó como un insulto y se puso a reír, mientras era ahora él el que se burlaba de ellos por ser tan responsables.

-Pero... ¿sabes? Los del equipo de baloncesto van a tener que hacer un espectáculo.- Un rubio se incorporó a la conversación, dejándose caer encima de Uriel.- No te librarás tan fácilmente de no hacer nada éste año.

-Creo que los únicos que se salvaran serán Cala y Lucas.- Laia suspiró.- Una porque se ha escaqueado en el momento justo.- La rubia intentó tomárselo con humor.- Y el otro porque los profesores a penas saben nada de él. Lucas, tienes suerte.- Puso una mano en el hombro del albina, que se habia mantenido callado todo aquel tiempo, y le sonrió.- Aunque vamos a engatusarte algo, como se suele hacer con los novatos.

Obviamente, era un chiste, por lo que los allí presentes se rieron de aquello, excepto Near y Albert. Éste último aún recordaba la terrorífica inexpresividad del albino, por lo que le miró con recelo. De algún modo, sentía que no era alguien normal.

-Ey, ¿y por qué Cala puede escaquearse?- El que hablava ahora era un niño de papá que se llevaba bien con la aludida.- Podemos hacer que trabaje como una mula, para pagar el hecho de que haya huido.

Todos se rieron de aquello, pero Laia asintió con seriedad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu pagas los billetes hacia Madrid?- Miró al niño de papá, qual ahora se veía confundido. Laia parecía ir demasiado en serio.

-Eh, eh eh... para el carro.- Puso las manos entre la chica y él.- No tengo tanto dinero como para hospedarnos en un hotel y todo eso.

-Pero si puedes pagar dos billetes, ¿verdad? Classe turista, baratos...

El chico pareció meditarlo, ante la asombrada mirada de los allí presentes, y terminó negando con la cabeza. No podia hacerlo.

Laia suspiró, consciente de la situación.

-Me ilusioné demasiado, ¿no es asi?

Nadie dijo nada. ¿Y qué iban a decir?

...

-Ey, Xac, quita esa cara.- Meritxell estaba saltando encima del chico, que estaba tumbado en la cama sin muchos animos de nada.- Realmente lo hicimos. ¿No te alegra eso?

Él sólo se quedó tumbado, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Me entristece pensar que no volveré a ver a Cala.- Dijo en un medio sollozo.

Meritxell, por su parte, no pudo evitar ponerse alerta. ¿No volver a ver a Cala? Si era más que obvio que algo como esto terminaria pasando, no sabia qué era lo que le apenaba. Sus molestos padres estaban fuera de su alcanze y viceversa, además de que de ese modo Xac dejaría de ir a escondidas suyas a casa para ver a Cala. Inevitablemente, le molestaba.

-Pero Mario ha muerto. ¿No es esa una buena noticia?

No, para Xac aquello no era una buena noticia, aunque tampoco una mala. Era una noticia. Lo que era una mala noticia era el hecho de que Cala se hubiera marchado, y aquello era irremediable. Y mucho más irremediable si se trataba de él.

Pero, para su tristeza, ver a Meritxell era la mejor medicina. Observó el pícaro pero animado rostro de su novia, su media cabellera castaña (pues tenía el lado derecho de la cabeza rapado) y sus penetrantes ojos marrones. Sonrió.

-Sí, lo es.- Se incorporó, sentado de piernas cruzadas, y besó a Meritxell tiernamente.

Para Meritxell, que aún guardaba en su interior aquellos sentimientos por Xac, no podia evitar pensar que sus besos eran los más tiernos que habia recibido nunca, y cuando él posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, llegaba a sentirse culpable por usarlo de aquel modo. Aunque luego se daba cuenta de que no podria haber actuado de otro modo.

...

Por otro lado, Near estaba jugueteando con su cabello blanco mientras escuchaba las noticias. En aquel mismo pueblo en el que se encontraba, habia muerto un tal Mario Lopez tras haber escrito un curioso mensaje que no dejó indiferente al albino.

Él sabía que se tenía que tratar de Kira y de sus experimentos, e interiormente se preguntó de igual modo si su llamada "contraparte" actuaría al respecto. Eso si era consciente de que aquella muerte habia sido provocada por el mismo Kira.

-Halle, haz un informe.- Pidió a la mujer sentada con el portátil a su lado.- Es obvio que se trata de otro experimento de Kira.

-Si.- Y acto seguido se puso a redactar el informe.

La verdad era, al menos para Near, algo dificil de aceptar.

Recientemente se veía enfrascado en una lucha interna de la que le costaba demasiado salir. ¿Cala era Kira? ¿Estaba enamorado de Cala? ¿Significaba eso que no atraparía a Kira? No tenia demasiadas respuestas, sólo tenía claro la segunda. Pero seguía costándole esfuerzos asimilarla y aceptarla sin renegar de él mismo y sus labores como miembro de la SPK.

**Primer capitulo sin Cala... Aunque no os preocupeis, esto no restará protagonismo a la chica :) **

**Sinceramente, espero vuestras criticas y opiniones en los reviews, como de costumbre, y cualquier comentario será aceptado. Incluso si decís que no os gusta, o no os gusta, comentad el por qué y trataré de mejorarlo, para así mejorar en mis escritos. **

**:))**


	13. Preparativos

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

**Gracias por los reviews. En uno de ellos, **ellie77 **comentó que no habia una descripción de Cala para poder basarse en alguna imagen de ella, por lo que voy a escribirla y sacar de dudas (si eso es una duda...) a los que se hayan planteado lo mismo.**

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

La fiesta de Navidad de la que le hablaron era algo genial, algo que no podia compararse con palabras, pero ahora que él tenia que participar, comenzaba a cogerle manía.

Amanda dirigía con más seriedad de la que cabría esperar a alguno chicos para que colgaran las cintas, otro simplemente observaba, ante la mirada reprovatoria de la delegada, y algunos más traían mesas, sillas y mesas más grandes.

Por su parte, Near ataba cintas de color azul con otras de color blanco, bajo la mirada de una profesora. La misma que le confundió por un niño de 13 años y la misma, también, que le habia obligado a asistir a aquellos preparativos.

Mientras, pensaba en Cala.

Para alguien como él, ir a Madrid seria algo muy fácil, pero tras escuchar por las noticias la muerte de aquel joven, tenia el presentimiento de que lo mejor que podia hacer era quedarse allí. Pero, aun así... ¿qué le decía que Cala no le habia matado a distancia? Aunque las provabilidades eran pocas según Near, no le hubiera extrañado tanto que la chica tuviera una "segunda personalidad", por asi decirlo, y que matara a aquel chico para desviar toda sospecha de ella.

-Ten.- Amanda se acercó con una sonrisa al chico y le tendió un montón de cintas arrugadas en una bola.- ata éstas también, luego las colgaremos.

...

Cala, sentada de piernas cruzadas en el sofá de su comedor, observaba estupefacta la muerte de Mario Lopez. Ella sabia que habia tratado de abusar de Meritxell i que su hermano le habia dado una buena paliza, pero nunca imaginó que aquella noche de borraxera llegara a cabrear de ese modo a Xac.

-Elius, ¿estás ahí?

El angel apareció a su lado.

-Dime, Cala.

-¿Es posible resucitar a alguien muerto por la Death Note, si la causa de muerte es el suicidio?

-Sí. Es posible.

Cala se levantó y, arrastrando consigo la manta que llevaba a cuestas, sacó el cuaderno de debajo el colchón de su habitación. Entonces, si lo habia matado Xac (como creia más que obvio) podria resucitarlo.

Escribió su nombre y volvió a guardar el cuaderno en su escondite, antes de regresar al sofá.

-¿Te apetece comer algo?- Le preguntó a Elius. Éste negó.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Cala?

Bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo, negó con un aire triste y melancólico.

-Hecho de menos estar en casa.

Elius se sentó a su lado, haciendo que ella sintiera cosquillas por tener tan cerca el cabello rubio del angel, y abrazandola paternalmente, le dijo que pronto se iba a acostumbrar. Ella no dijo nada ésa vez, y se quedó acurrucada en el brazo de su compañero.

-Sólo hace una semana que estás aquí, es normal que quieras volver.

-Ahora deben de estar celebrando la fiesta de navidad...- Apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, que estaban subidas al sofá, y se quedó por un rato observando con ojos vacíos la pantalla.

Aburrida, se fue al baño. La verdad era que se sentía triste, e incluso pensaba que aquello afectó a su imagen. Observó su reflejo.

Su cabello liso de color marrón claro estaba justo por debajo de los hombros, y el flequillo escalado no cubría (aun) su ojo derecho de color marrón.

Sonrió de algún modo, e intentó imaginarse a Lucas a su lado, pero de algún modo sólo visualizó la mitad de su cara en el espejo. Éste estaba colgado de modo que apenas se pudiera uno ver el rostro, por lo que la cara de Lucas quedaría partida, siendo ella algunos centímetros más alta que él.

Aquello le provocó ternura. Sí, ternura, y también dolor. Echaba de menos su verdadero hogar.

...

Laia habia arrastrado a Near fuera del aula en el que estaba arreglando las cintas y se lo habia llevado a un rincón del patio, en el que pudo encontrarse con Uriel, Carlos y otra chica que no sabia como se llamaba.

-Ey, Lucas, escucha.- Dijo la rubia.- Pensamos mucho en ésto...- Dirigió una mirada preocupada pero decidida hacia Uriel.- ¿Quieres hacer el espectáculo con los del equipo de baloncesto?

El albino se quedó de piedra. Esperaba algo más confidencial, algo más importante...

-Es que Amanda suele ser muy dura, y llevamos observando un rato como te lleva más y más cintas. También le pide a Anna que cuelgue muchas cosas que ni siquiera sabe a donde van, y tengo que reorganizar demasiadas cosas...- Laia se llevó una mano a la frente.- Pensé que tal vez te sintieras mejor allí, más cómodo... nosotros vamos a estar, si quieres.

Él negó con la cabeza, aunque educadamente, y les deseó suerte en su espectáculo. Si no tenia la mente en su lugar para atar cintas de colores, dificilmente podria estar en un espectáculo. Además de que el deporte no era para nada lo suyo, más bien al contrario.

Se sentó de nuevo en una silla algo apartada y se puso a atar cintas blancas con otras azules, hasta que éstas se terminaron y una agitada Amanda le trajo más.

_¿Acaso hay que adornar todo el instituto?_, se dijo. Near pensaba que tal vez la delegada se estaba excediendo con la decoración, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado.

...

Los padres de Cala cuchicheaban cosas en la cocina, cosas que ella no podia escuchar. Llevaban haciendolo como una hora, y su hija no habia pensado en interrumpirles, pues cada vez hablaban más rápido y parecían más irritados el uno con el otro.

Cogió el mando y cambió de canal. Era el programa de historias de fantasmas que la ponía tan tensa. Pero observó la pantalla por un rato.

_Tal vez Lucas esté viendo el mismo programa que yo, ahora._

**Lo sé, lo sé, demasiado corto. TT'' Lo siento por ello, en serio, pero esto es más bien una muestra sobre "un dia sin Cala". Va a sonar muy de que ella es la protagonista, pero me gusta enfocarlo desde el punto de vista de que ella, al ser la principal sospechosa y la chica que le gusta a Near, al ser la mejor amiga de Laia y Uriel y al ser la querida hermana de Xac (más o menos), mueve más la acción. **

**Además... ¡es mi personaje! (xd) de algún modo tiene que causar un vacío su ausencia, ¿no? Pero bueno, ya me diréis qué opináis al respecto.**


	14. Navidad

**Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Gracias por todos vuestros reviews ^^ De nuevo agradezco a **amitew**, a** ellie77 **(lo escribí bien?), a **fannyhikari** y a **Sayumilayla** por vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews a lo largo de la historia, haceis que me ponga a dar saltos al ver que el numero de reviews ha aumentado con cada capitulo subido... :) gracias. **

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Dada la situación, Elius se habia quedado sonriendo junto a Cala. Habia funcionado, por lo que de algun modo el estado de ánimo de la chica habia mejorado levemente.

"Mario Lopez, un chico de 21 años que se habia suicidado el pasado domingo, ha vuelto a la vida misteriosamente mientras examinaban su cuerpo.", se leía en el titular del periódico que habia comprado el padre de la chica aquella mañana.

-Observa, Elius.- Dijo Cala, cogiendo el periódico.- Creo que a partir de ahora van a cometer más asesinatos, y si no lo hacen de un modo tan estrambótico cómo en éste caso, de verdad que no voy a poder hacer nada al respecto.

El angel asintió.

-Porque el pueblo es pequeño. Sólo va a comenzar a ser interesante para la premsa cuando muera demasiada gente, claro, si eso es sopechoso. Experimentan a su anchas...- Cala se encogió en el sofá, algo atemorizada. Xac y Meritxell ahora tenían un campo más grande para actuar, y Lucas no podria hacer nada porque ella no habia tenido la oportunidad de hacer que tocara ese papel. Maldijo por dentro su cobardía.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió y apareció su madre, y vió a su padre detrás, casi en fila, con su mirada seria fija en ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Se atrevió a preguntar con un hilito de voz al ver las caras que traían ambos.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí, y al mismo tiempo suspiraron.

-No, nada. Nada importante, cosas del trabajo.

-Oh, está bien.- Se levantó para irse a su habitación y cerró con un ligero movimiento la puerta. Llevaba sólo una semana allí, cierto, y por aquellas fechas el instituto estaría preparando la fiesta de navidad de todos los años.

-Cala.- Dijo Elius.- No te deprimas por eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo verlo con un aire tan pesimista, ¿verdad?- Sonrió para sí, aunque fuera de ese modo en el que veía las cosas.- Dentro de un mes voy a ir a un nuevo instituto, voy a conocer a gente nueva y a hacer nuevas amistades.

El angel sonrió y estuvo un rato jugueteando con su rubio cabellos, mientras Cala se dejaba caer en la cama escuchando una balada rock que le gustaba demasiado.

...

Aquel miercoles por la noche, Near lo pasó haciendo puzzles y pensando en un modo para verificar de una vez por todas sus teorias contra Cala.

Ahora que la castaña no estaba, le resultaba más fácil observar de un modo objetivo todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, y tenia las ideas bastante claras, aunque tampoco podia dejar de lado a la contraparte de Kira, eso lo sabia, y ahora que el chico muerto hacia un par de dias habia resucitado, lo tenia más que claro.

La contraparte de Kira jugaba un papel muy importante en toda aquella historia, aunque Near le temiera en cierto modo. Porque Cala era su sospechosa y el "resucitador" su rival, su enemigo. Haberse dado cuenta de aquello solo empeoró la situación.

-Oye, Near.- Halle cerró el portátil y se acomodó mejor en el sofá.- ¿Qué te ha llegado sobre Cala?

-Está en Madrid, no tiene amigos ni animales y no le gusta mucho salir a la calle en invierno.- Colocó la última pieza del puzzle.- Por lo que nuestro espía tiene que ingeniarselas para averiguar algo.

-¿Y lo consigue?

Near negó.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que se fue?

-Dos semanas.- _Dos semanas increíblemente molestas_, pensó. Near no podia imaginarse que ella se iba a ir, y que en todo aquello, él no podría hacerle nada. Ir a Madrid sería delatarse de tal modo, y correr un riesgo tan grande aun sabiendo que no era un 100% provable de ser Kira, que no lo iba a correr.

-Oh, vaya.- Halle encendió la televisión y se dejó llevar por la música que sonaba en ésta.

-Sabes que no voy a hacer nada.- El albino volvió a montar el puzzle.- Sé te ve que esperas su regreso.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y observó la pantalla del televisor como si lo que hubiera dicho el joven no hubiera tenido ningún efecto sobre ella.

-Por otro lado, ese chico, Mario Lopez.- El albino cogió el ordenador de Halle y lo encendió, dirigiéndose a los informes que hacian referencia a la última víctima de Kira.- ¿Quién podría desear su muerte? Está claro que no nos equibocamos de lugar, per hay algo que me inquieta un poco: ¿qué relación tiene con Cala? He estado pensando pero no se me ocurren demasiadas cosas.

Su compañera lo miró con interés, esperando a que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente juntó piezas en el puzzle y se escuchó al público aplaudir en la tele. Nada más.

...

Por otro lado, Laia estaba más que animada. ¡Era Navidad! Y no solo por eso, sinó porque sus padres le habian comprado un hermoso conjunto de su marca de ropa favorita, y porque por la mañana habia recibido la llamada de su mejor amiga.

-¡Cala!- Gritó entusiasmada.- ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Qué tal en Madrid? ¡Cuentamelo todo!

Ella sonrió al otro lado de la linea.

-No ha pasado nada interesante. Pero, por otro lado, me gustaria preguntar por ti.

-Feliz Navidad, Cala.- Dijo Laia sonriendo.- Espero de verdad que no te sientas mal estando allí.

-Poco a poco lo supero. Hoy conocí a uno de los vecinos.

-¿Está bueno?

-Mucho.- Cala se mordió el labio inferior como si tuviera a Laia delante, en persona, y tratara de exagerar las cosas.- Tiene un par de años más, pero se derrite...

Escuchó una risa alegre tras el audifono y sonrió de nuevo. La verdad era que no habia conocido a ningún vecino ni nada por el estilo. Era el empleado de la limpieza y tenía como unos 40 años, pero ella le restó años e imaginó el resto para Laia.

-¿Se portan bien contigo?

-Mis padres parecen haber empeorado con su relación.- Dió un largo suspiro.- Pero de todos modos era de esperar si al final trabajaban en un mismo lugar. Ellos mismos se lo buscaron.- Se cambió de lugar el teléfono y se acomodó en la cama.- ¿Qué hay de Uriel y los demás?

-Uriel ha superado la depressión que le causó tu retirada.- Lo dijo a modo de broma.- Y Carlos sigue intentando sin resultados conquistar a Anna.- Se rió ante el recuerdo del espectáculo de baloncesto, en el que se cayó encima de la chica por "accidente".- Y Albert parece estar como ausente. Creo que piensa seriamente en ti.

Cala se sonrojó levemente al imaginarse dentro de la cabeza del rubio, en una ventana mojada, melancólico, mirando al horizonte...

-¿Y Lucas?- Preguntó al fin.

-Sigue rehacio a quedar con nosotros.- Dió un suspiro.- Pero pronto lo conseguiremos, tal vez se esté soltando un poco a medida que pasan los dias.

-Entonces todo va bien.- Cala le habia pedido a Laia que intentase que Lucas se llevara bien con ellos, a modo de fabor a ver como iba, antes de irse a la gran capital.

-Oye, lo siento.- Laia pareció deprimida.- Tengo que colgar. ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad, Laia!- Pero Laia de verdad tenía prisa y ya no la escuchó decir aquello último.

Salió de su habitación a por algo de comer, pues tenía hambre y sus padres estaban en la campaña especial de Navidad, que más bien era una fiesta, del centro comercial en el que ahora trabajaban.

Era la primera Navidad que pasaba sola.

-No la pasas sola.- Elius regresó de su mundo celestial y se sentó encima del mármol de la cocina, mucho más ancha que la de su anterior casa.- Puedo pasarla contigo.

-¿Los angeles no celebráis la Navidad?

-Tal vez tu imágen de nosotros esté equibocada. Me llamo a mí mismo ángel porque no me gusta el término que usan en mi mundo.

-Oh, ya recuerdo. Vivins.

-Eso es.- Siguió a la chica y a su bocata de queso hasta el salón y la observó comer en silencio. Entonces sonó el teléfono, asustando un poco a Cala.

-Javi, cariño, ¿estás en casa?- Era una voz femenina que Cala no recordaba haber escuchado nunca antes. Su padre se llamaba Javi, por lo que no era ninguna equibocación. Tampoco era su madre.- Bueno, como estás solo pensé que podríamos pasar la noche juntos, como solteros. Ya sabes, fiestas y... y eso.

La mujer se percató de que algo iba mal.

-¿Javi?

-Soy Cala.- Dijo ella, helada de pie ante el telefono.- La hija del hombre al que llamas.

-¡¿Qué?!

La chica colgó la llamada y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, con la sensación de que su mala suerte no la abandonaba. Observó como Elius miraba confundido a la dueña de su cuaderno y, intentando sonar natural, preguntó por su lista de la mala suerte.

-Creo que es algo interminable.- Respondió el rubio, sentándose al lado de Cala de nuevo.- Pero con el tiempo, va a desaparecer.

**Pobrecita Cala, mira que enterarse de ése modo de que su padre tenía una amante... bueno, cabe decir que de por sí las cosas ya habian dado un giro algo grande, aunque espero sus opiniones al respecto antes de revelar nada.**

**:)) Gracias**


	15. Familia

**Death Note no me pertenece. **

**Hola de nuevo queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras (creo que más bien tengo lectoras), espero que les guste la 15 parte de Life Note y que dejen muchos reviews (agradezco los del capitulo anterior).**

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

De nuevo, Near estaba alzando una ciudad de dados, con edificios puntiagudos y gruesas murallas. Para distraerse de lo que sentía aquella noche y de lo que pensaba respecto a sus pistas para descubrir a Kira. La verdad era que no tenia ninguna, y aquello le molestaba.

La noche anterior habia sido año nuevo. Habia hecho un pequeño brindis con Halle, solo por aburrimiento, y habian vuelto a sus tareas. No fue algo que interesara al albino en especial, por lo que tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

Laia fue expresamente a llamar a su timbre para pedirle que fuera a una fiesta con todos los de classe, pero él se negó. No tenia precisamente muchas ganas de eso.

Los días llegaban a ser ahora más normales que antes. Enviaba a Halle a investigar el entorno de aquel llamado Mario Lopez mientras él pensaba y jugueteaba con su cabello.

La nieve habia hecho acto de presencia en un par de ocasiones, pero a él no le importaba demasiado. Tenia que encontrar a Kira. Tenia que hacerlo, aunque sintiera algo llamado "añoranza" (creo que se escribe asi) y no lo pudiera remediar.

...

Cala no solía aprovecharse de los demás, y tampoco lo hizo esa vez, cuando le dijo lo sucedido en navidad a sus padres, pidiendole a su padre secamente una explicación que no supo darle.

Se inició entonces una grave discusión, entre su padre y su madre, en la que Cala solamente intervino para dar detalles.

Al final, terminó hablando.

-¡Si, te fui infiel!- Dió un grito sonoro y perfectamente audible desde el último piso de aquel edificio.- ¿O acaso no te extrañaba? Conseguí el puesto gracias a eso, ¡a eso!

-¡¿Conseguiste el puesto tras tirarte a una mujer?!

-¡Asi es!

-¿¡Y no pensaste en mi, o en Cala?!

-¿¡Para qué?!

La discusión se habia terminado. El padre de Cala habia cerrado de un portazo la puerta de la casa y la madre se fue a la habitación y comenzó a hacer las maletas. Se sabía demasiado bien lo que vendría después, por lo que procuraba evitar que se reconciliase de nuevo.

Sólo podía pensar en que llevaban ya unos días discutiendo por tonterías, él las iniciaba todas, y ella debía ser la que finalizara con todo, limpiamente, en teoria, aunque luego él la apuñalaba por la espalda.

-Cala.- Dijo, entrando en la habitación de la chica, la cual también habia comenzado a hacer sus maletas. Su madre sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y se quedó esperándola en silencio.

-Vamonos a casa, hija.- Dijo.- Siento haberte arrastrado hasta aqui.

La chica negó con la cabeza y siguió su madre hasta la estación de tren, en dónde compraron dos billetes de ida hacia la ciudad, y luego cogerian otro tren bastante más malo para acercarse y, en la ultima parada, coger un autobús. Lo pudieron gestionar todo en algunos minutos subieron al tren.

De algún modo, sentía pena por su madre. Cala sabía que aquella no habia sido la primera vez que discutían y que él la engañaba con otra, pero su madre lo habia aguantado todo hasta ahí. Y Cala también. Estaba más callada de lo habitual, pero por dentro queria gritar.

-Cala.- Dijo Elius durante el trayecto en autobús. Observó la mirada de la chica y sonrió para si.- Me alegro que esto sucediera.

Ella no dijo nada, pues su madre estaba a su lado, pero el angel sabia lo que queria preguntarle.

-Puedo ver los sentimientos, recuerdalo. Pero no puedo revelarlos asi como asi, y en éstos casos menos.- Volvió a observar la cara de indignación de su compañera.- ¿Acaso pensabas que la revelación del llamado Lucas era algo normal? Lo dije porque me pareció importante, demasiado incluso, como para olvidarlo.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y observó a su madre, derramando lágrimas en su jersei, y le tomó la mano. No se dijeron nada, pero ambas sonrieron. Seria el nuevo comienzo de sus nuevas vidas.

-Sabes, Cala.- Ella negó.- ¿cuando te enamoraste por última vez?

-Hace bastante...- Mintió. Recordaba perfectamente el desengaño de Albert.

-Imagina que te casas con ese hombre que te promete luz, amor, cuidados... tienes dos hijos con él y te das cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que has hecho por esa persona que tu sentido común no habria permitido que hicieras sin él.

-¿Un ejemplo?

-Xac, tu hermano.

Cala recordó que su padre lo hechó de casa cuando se hizo las rastas, justo después de dejarlo con Amanda. Aquella relación habia tenido tantos vaches y direcciones, que su hermano decidió cambiar por completo y se cambió su estilo. A su padre le gustó tan poco...

-Entonces, ¿tu lo aprovabas?

-Así es. ¿Qué más da que se haga rastas? ¿Qué acaso lo que importa no es lo que él quiera?

La chica se sorprendió.

-Pero todo esto lo pienso ahora... deberia de haberseme ocurrido antes. Por eso...

-¿Por eso?- Apremió curiosa Cala.

Su madre posó sus ojos en una pareja de ancianos que estaban algunos asientos delante de ellas y sonrió amablemente.

-Por eso, Cala, búscate a alguien que de verdad te ame y al que de verdad ames.

Aquel consejo pilló por sorpresa a Cala. ¿Alguien a quien de verdad amara? ¿Acaso no amaba a Albert, antes de todo lo que sucedió? Buscó una respuesta en su mente, pero no llegó a encontrarla, estaba todo demasiado confuso como para poder hacerlo.

-¿Alguien... a quien ame de verdad?

Su madre asintió.

-¿Has amado de verdad antes?

No. Cala se había enamorado de un chico llamado Juan cuando tenía trece años, y a los quinze conoció a Albert y estuvo enamorada de él desde aquel instante en que le vió entrar en la cancha de baloncesto. Hasta que otro partido de baloncesto le quitó aquella pequeña esperanza.

-Pues... creo que no. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?- Se sorprendió a sí misma preguntándole aquello a su madre.

-Por poner un ejemplo: aunque te atraiga mucho, si no tienes irrefrenables ganas de confesarle tu amor, es que no estás suficientemente enamorada.

_Justo en el clavo, mamá. Me conoces demasiado. _

-Oh, ya veo.

-Pero no debes tomartelo con prisas.- Dijo ella. Habian llegado a su destinación, por lo que cojieron sus maletas y se bajaron.- Sólo asegúrate de que sea la persona indicada. Que no te pase como a mi, cariño...- la voz de su madre se fue apagando, hasta ser casi un susurro, y caminaron la distancia que les separaba del que siempre fue su hogar.

**Bueno, supongo que muchas de vosotras (Y/O vosotros) estaréis saltando de alegria con el regreso de Cala. **

**En un principio iba a retardarlo más, pero algo dentro de mi me decia que, si hacia eso, no escribiria demasiado a gusto. Porque yo también quiero escenas entre Cala y Near y, ya que está en mis manos escribirlas, ¿por qué esperar demasiado? **

**Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros reviews y opiniones.**

**:))**


	16. Torcedura

**Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Bueno, queridas lectoras que comenzabais a odiarme por alejar a Cala de Near, tenia que deciros que la principal sospechosa de ser Kira (según Near) ya ha regresado, por lo que podeis "respirar tranquilas" y admirar el (próximo) sonrojo del albino... :)**

**Por cierto, **fannyhikari**, recuerdo que me dijiste que el primer encuentro de Cala y Near fue algo normal y que habría sido emocionante algo más interesante. Entonces, éste segundo encuentro, te lo dedico especialmente a ti (aunque tal vez no sea para saltar de la emoción). Gracias por todos tus comentarios y opniones y por seguir éste fic desde el inicio.**

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Cuando llegaron a casa y dejaron las maletas, encontraron el piso tal i como lo dejaron, la cual cosa relajó a la madre de Cala.

-Oye, mamá, ¿está bien que abra tan solo por un par de minutos? Huele a cerrado.

-Sí, sí, hazlo.

Cala soltó el hilo de la chincheta (aun seguía la puerta en pie por aquel invento de Near) y luego se fue hacia su habitación a hacer lo mismo con su ventana y siguió abriendo las de la habitación de su madre y el baño. Luego se dejó caer en la cama, agotada.

-Cala, ayúdame con las maletas.- La mujer habia cogido ambas maletas y le habia dado a su hija la suya, con una sonrisa. Marga siempre tuvo esa fortaleza, por lo que no solía mostrar debilidad ante los demás. Ahora mismo, estaba intentando dejar a un lado todo lo ocurrido con su marido para comenzar de nuevo, y su hija la admiraba por eso.

Sacó sus cosas, comenzando por la Life Note, la cual escondió habilmente bajo el colchón, de nuevo. No debía arriesgarse a que su madre la viera.

Aquella noche apenas cenaron. Aparte del hecho de que no tenian nada que cenar, ninguna de las dos tenía hambre. Hacía frío y el recuerdo de su padre y su marido (dependiendo de quien pensara en él, aunque lo hicieran las dos) no abandonaba sus mentes en aquel momento en el que miraban la televisión.

-Kira ha vuelto a assesinar ésta tarde a tres consejeros que habian salido tiempo atrás en un programa defendiendo los derechos de los empresarios. Los ojos ahora están puestos en la contraparte de Kira para que devuelva a la vida a los consejeros muertos injustamente por el asesino. Devuelvo la conexión.- La reportera dejó de nuevo de hablar para que otra mujer contara lo que habia sucedido en una joyería, cuando trataban de robarle a una anciana.

...

Near estava perplejo. No, lo siguiente. Ninguna expressión se distinguía en su rostro, pero por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Tal vez habia sido su imaginación (creía que imaginarse cosas era normal en una persona con sentimientos como los suyos), pero habría jurado una y otra vez que habia escuchado ruido al otro lado de la puerta, tales como el inconfundible "cling" que hacia el ascensor en alcanzar su destino, maletas y unas llaves abriendo.

_Cala..._ pensó instintivamente.

-Oye, Near.- Halle salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza.- ¿Me ha parecido escuchar algo?

Él bajó la cabeza hacia sus dados y se encogió de hombros. Habían sido sus sentimientos, seguro, los que le habian jugado la mala pasada de imaginarse a Cala regresando.

...

Aquella fría mañana de Enero estaba teñida completamente de blanco. Era el tercer día del año y, casi arrastrándole, Near habia acompañado a Halle a hacer la compra.

Habia un supermercado local con buenos productos y precios asequibles, asi que se encaminaron hacia alli. Una vez llegaron, la mujer cogió el carro y le dió la lista a su acompañante para que le fuera dictando los productos que coger.

-Tomates.- Dijo Near. Halle cogió la hortaliza de su derecha y la pesó en una báscula especial para los productos de aquella sección. Hizo lo mismo con los aguacates y las manzanas, antes de continuar con su recorrido por los solitarios pasillos de aquel lugar.

Halle se adelantó un poco, y Near dejó de prestar demasiada atención a los movimientos de la mujer. Observaba los pasillos con indiferencia y se encogía al pasar frente al pasillo de los congelados. Ya de por sí tenia frío, y pasar por allí no le ayudaba demasiado.

De repente se encontró delante de la zona de verduras otra vez. ¿Cuando habia llegado hasta ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Halle? Se habia despistado un momento y la habia perdido de vista, muy a su pesar.

-Oye, Lucas, vamos.- Halle apareció detrás de él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, obviamente divertida al ver a Near perdido.

Éste sin decir nada pasó a la puerta de salida esperar a Halle, mientras ésta metía la compra en las bolsas y pagaba la cuenta.

Hacia más frío fuera que en la sección de congelados, por lo que supuso que las temperaturas rozaban los 0ºC.

-Éstas bolsas pesan...- Se quejó un poco la mujer, pero Near no hizo caso a su comentario, pues seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

...

Cala habia salido un momento para llamar al timbre de la casa de Near, pero nadie habia contestado.

-Habrán salido...- Se dijo casi en un murmuro, antes de ir a coger el ascensor.

Una vez fuera, una rafaga de viento la golpeó en la cara. Hacia mucho más frío del que recordaba y las calles estaban desiertas. De hecho, sentía que ella era de las pocas personas que habrían reunido el valor necesario para salir de sus casas.

Poco segura, fue a buscar a Laia, pero cuando llamó al timbre, recordó que en aquellas fechas tanto ella, como Uriel, como Carlos o como cualquier amigo suyo se iban con sus respectivas familias a algún lugar a reunirse. Se celebraría pronto la noche de los Reyes Magos, por lo que las festividades en familia no habian terminado aún.

Fue directa al super del pueblo, a comprar siquiera un par o dos de comida pre-preparada (¿Se escribe asi?) para comer y cenar. Llevaba dinero así que sólo se preocupaba por el viento, el cual arrastraba pequeños copos de nieve directo a sus ojos.

-Maldición, elegí un mal momento para ir a comprar...- Se quejó en voz alta.

Colcó su brazo derecho delante de su cara para evitar que el viento le tapara en exceso la visión y apresuró el paso. Fue entonces cuando giró una esquina haciendo un mal gesto, y resbaló, cayendo en medio de la calle y entre la nieve que habia sido apartada hacia algunas horas.

-Lo que me faltaba...- Se tocó la cadera con una mueca de dolor, y se puso en pie, pero tuvo que apoyarse a la pared para no caerse. Le dolía el tobillo, y con algo de temor evitó la idea de que se lo habia torcido, pero era inevitable pensarlo.

Se fue hacia una terraza abandonada, bajo la cual reposaban unas mesas de metal mojadas, pero cubiertas. Se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a que se calmara el dolor, pero no ocurrió eso. En su lugar, el dolor se intensificó.

_Voy a tener que ir al médico..._ observó en su mente la imagen de la enorme distancia que tenia que recorrer, y enseguida se derrumbó. Le salía más a cuenta irse a su casa y vendarselo ella misma que ir al médico.

Y así lo decidió.

Fue dando saltitos con la pierna "buena" y pronto divisó con alivio el edificio en el que vivia.

Giró una de las pocas esquinas que le faltaban y se chocó contra algo. No, contra alguien, porque escuchó como caía, al igual que ella al suelo.

-L-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Cala.- Lo siento, fue culpa m...

Observó a la persona con quien habia chocado. Inconfundible cabello blanco alborotado, ojos inexpresivos, piel blanca y una camiseta de un par de tallas más grande de color blanco, con unos tejanos igual de grandes de color azul. Llevaba unos zapatos de un color claro y Cala no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa al ver como Near la miraba con una expressión en su rostro. No fue felicidad en si, sinó asombro. Porque la felicidad no la mostraba con facilidad, Cala lo sabía.

-¿Cala?- Preguntó él. Ella asintió, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

-¡Cala!- Alice salió como por arte de magia de detrás del chico y se avalanzó contra ella, abrazándola con fuerza.- ¿Cuando has llegado?

-A-ayer.

-Le haces daño, Alice.

-¿Qué?- Bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Cala.- ¡Lo siento!

-No pasa nada.

-¿Dónde te duele?- Alice la cogió con suavidad por lo hombros a la chica.

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo.- La mujer ayudó a Cala a levantarse, mientras iba charlando sin parar con ella. Por su lado, Near miraba con su característica indiferencia su destino: el edificio en el que vivian.

Una vez llegaron, Alice entró en su casa, Cala con ella, y Near siguiendo a ambas.

-Siento mucho esto, pero tengo que volver. Me olvidé de comprar algo importante.- La mujer se despidió con un abrazo más suave de Cala y desapareció tras la puerta.

-Bueno...- Ella observó a Near, y esbozó una sonrisa.

**Espero vuestra opinión al respecto de éste capitulo :)) **


	17. Otra

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

**E aqui el 17 capitulo. Gracias de nuevo a vuestros reviews, y siento si os dejé con la intriga en el anterior capitulo, pero se me haría demasiado largo...**

LIFE NOTE

-Bueno...- Cala esbozó una sonrisa observando a Near.- Hace tiempo que no te veía.

Él asintió, algo incómodo. ¿Halle lo habia hecho a propósito?

-Siéntate en el sofá.- Dijo el peliblanco.- Ahora vuelvo.

Ella obedeció, y al poco rato apareció Near con unas vendas. Cala se ruborizó un poco cuando le pidió que se subiera un poco los leguins para poder vendarle el tobillo, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Un cosquilleo comenzó a llenarle la pierna. Sentía el tacto con el que el peliblanco manejaba las vendas alrededor de su tobillo, y observaba sus ojos que no veían otra cosa que los vendajes.

-Gracias.- Ella le miró a los ojos, buscando alguna expressión en ellos, pero encontró la monotonía de siempre. Aunque pudo comprovar en ellos que estava algo preocupado. No sabía si era de tanto fijarse en el chico, pero poco a poco Cala conseguía interpretar un poco a Near. Solo un poco.

-De nada.- Se levantó y dejó los vendajes sobrantes a la mesa, y se sentó al lado de la chica en el sofá. Ésta no pudo resistirse, y le rodeó con los brazos, apresando al albino entre sus brazos y ella, provocando que él se viera obligado a esconder su sonrojo y a mostrarse indiferente de nuevo.- ¿Eh?

-Muchas gracias, Lucas.- Susurró, apretando un poco al chico contra ella, pero pronto sus brazos temblaron (pues sentía que el estómago le habia dado un vuelco y estaba más nerviosa de lo normal) y le soltó. Sonrió, pese a saber que estaría muy roja, y observó como Near se quedaba en la misma posición.

-No hagas eso...

-¿P-por qué?

-Me ha pillado por sorpresa...- Hablaba con la voz algo distorsionada, y Cala pudo observar cuando le volvió a abrazar que estaba rojo.- Yo también me alegro de verte...- Aunque aquello fue solo un murmuro que dijo antes de acomodarse entre los brazos de la chica, que sonreía. Como él.

...

Meritxell habia visto las noticias, y estaba incrédula, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos en la pantalla de aquel televisor. Simplemente no podía.

Tres diputados más habían muerto a manos de Kira, pero lo sorprendente de aquello era que ni Xac ni ella habian escrito sus nombres. Lo que daba a una última conclusión: habia otro poseedor de la Death Note, y éste no le temía a la contraparte de Kira.

-Xac, déjame la Death Note.- Pidió la chica. Éste obedeció.- Tal y como me temía, no has sido tu ni he sido yo.

-Entonces de verdad hay otro Kira.

Meritxell asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer el cuaderno en la mesa, mientras llamaba a Ruls.

-Dime, ¿sabes dónde está la otra Death Note?

-Yo no puedo saber ese tipo de cosas.- El shinigami sonrió misteriosamente mientras sacaba una pera de la nevera.- No me gustan las peras.

-Pues no las comas.- La chica le quitó la fruta al dios de la muerte y la dejó de nuevo en la nevera, ante la recriminatoria mirada de Ruls.- Nunca imaginé que un shinigami llegara a ser tan bobo...

-No te pases, Meritxell.

-Calla, Xac. Necesito pensar.- Cogió unas llaves y salió a la calle, aún con el frío que hacía.

Una vez escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, Xac se giró hacia el devorador de peras.

-Oye, Ruls.- El shinigami se giró hacia el chico.- Tu si que puedes sentir la Death Note, ¿verdad?

Sonrió misteriosamente de nuevo, sin decir nada, y cogió la pera que Meritxell le habia dejado en la nevera.

-Puedo.

-¿Y por qué motivo no lo has dicho?

-No habría sido divertido.- Dió un mordisco a la fruta y masticó ruidosamente.- Recuerda que no estoy ni de vuestra parte ni de la de vuestros enemigos.

-Lo sé.- Se acomodó su gorro de punto con la bandera de Jamaica, mientra giraba su cabeza para observar el paisaje nevado.- Sólo quieres divertirte.- Apagó la televisión con un aire serio.- Respecto a lo del ojo de shinigami... ¿dices que no puedo ver la esperanza de vida de alguien que posee una Death Note?

Asintió.

-Entonces, acompañame a la calle. Voy a dar una vuelta, también.

El shinigami siguió a Xac a través de las calles, mientras observaba detenidamente a todas las personas, para comprovar quién tenía la otra Death Note. Al final, se sentó en un muro de piedra solitario.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no tiene por qué estar en éste pueblo.

-¿Qué con ese cambio de actitud?

Xac miró al suelo y sacó un cigarrillo normal, que encendió con dificultad, mientras observaba a Ruls.

-Hay otra Death Note.

El shinigami no parecía entenderlo.

-¿Y qué?

-Debo ser cauteloso y, sobretodo...- Bajó su sombrero, para ocultar sus ojos llenos de seguridad.- Sobretodo debo ser capaz de proteger a Meritxell.

-No entenderé nunca a lo humanos, pero nos vamos a divertir.

...

-Dime Ryuk... ¿dices que si reduzco mi vida a la mitad podré ver el nombre y la esperanza de vida de cualquiera, excepto de aquellos que posean otra Death Note?

-Así es.- El shinigami rió por lo bajo.- ¿aceptas?

**Bueno, la cosa va subiendo de tono poco a poco... ¿qué opináis? Ahora Cala no sólo va a tener que lidiar con su hermano, sino con otra Death Note.**

**Realmente me ha parecido tierna la escena del abrazo entre Cala y Near ( *_* ) aunque la haya escrito yo misma... ya me diréis que opináis al respecto. **

**:))**


	18. Juego

**Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

**Gracias por los reviews, como siempre, me ayudan a continuar con la historia con más animos.**

**Es posible que a partir de ahora tarde un poco más en subir los capitulos porque no tengo más adelantados, aunque dudo que tarde muchos días, ya que por menos inspiración que tenga, mis métodos para obtenerla funcionan ^^' **

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Después del abrazo que Cala le dió a Near de improvisto, ambos se quedaron acomodados en el sofá del mismo modo, aunque observando la pantalla del televior, hasta que se hizo tarde y ella se fue a su casa, despidiendose con una sonrisa del chico. Éste la miró y, una vez cerró la puerta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Cala.- Elius se sentó en la cama de la chica justo después de que ella sacara la Life Note de debajo el colchón y la abriera por la primera página. Sacó el ordenador y buscó los nombres de los tres diputados muertos a manos de Kira, y tras escribirlos cerró el cuaderno y lo volvió a esconder.

-¿Ocurre algo, Elius?

-Hmm... hay otra Death Note cerca. No solo la de tu hermano.

Cala abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Otra? ¿De verdad que no habia nada mejor que dejar caer otra Death Note?

-¿Sabes quien puede tenerla?

Elius negó triste con la cabeza, haciendo que su larga cola rubia se balanceara al son de su cabeza, dándole un aire un tanto dramático al ángel.

Cala se dejó caer en su cama, pensativa. Ahora no tenia tiempo para vacilaciones. Si aquel otro poseedor de la Death Note tenia los ojos de shinigami y conocía a Lucas, lo más probable era que el albino corriera un gran peligro. Demasiado para que ella siguiera oscilando entre la idea de darle a tocar un trozo del cuaderno.

El problema era que, por un lado, Cala se moría por dejar de ser la principal sospechosa del chico. De hecho, creía que así él le tendría más confianza **(N/A: ilusa... si supiera la que ya le tiene...)** y cualquier malentendido podría solucionarse, además de evitar muchas más muertes inocentes de más diputados y criminales relacionados con las estafas y demás.

Por el otro, ella se mantenía possesiva con su secreto. No por egoísmo, pues aunque lo era un poco como todas las personas, no llegaba a ese extremo, sino por su hermano.

Era cierto que no solían hacerse favores mutuamente, pero por otro lado era más que evidente que no podía dejar las cosas de éste modo. Si era juzgado en España, lo más provable era que se pasara el resto de su vida en prision, igual que ocurriría con Meritxell.

Pero, si por contra, era juzgado en algun otro país, podría caerle la pena de muerte. Y aquello aterraba a Cala. Se veía atrapada, sin saber que hacer, aunque la solución de aquel problema era tan clara que podía ver a través de ella.

Debía revelarle a Lucas que ella era la hermana de Kira. De Xac, y además su contraparte. Pero, aunque la protección que recibiría el chico fuera grande, ahora que habia otra Death Note se mostraba vacilante.

-Dime, Elius, ¿es posible que la Death Note la posea alguien de nuestro entorno? Es decir, del instituto o alguien del professorado.

-Podría ser.

Sacó la Life Note de debajo del colchón y arrancó un pequeño trozo de ésta, antes de coger las llaves y dirigirse hacia la puerta del piso de Near. Dejó el papelito bajo la alfombra, aunque perfectamente visible, y desapareció de nuevo en su piso.

-¿Crees que con eso bastará?- Cala escuchó cómo la puerta se abría, aunque no pudo determinar quién era, y supuso que cogió el papel, ya que enseguida se volvió a cerrar y no escuchó pisadas ni nada.

-Si, bastará. Pero no te arrepientas si cogen a Xac.

La chica miró una de las fotografías de cuando eran pequeños, y sonrió nostálgica, tomándose su tiempo para contestarle al ángel.

-Dudo que lo haga, ahora más que nunca.

...

-Entonces, ¿aceptas el trato del ojo de shinigami?

Se apartó el pelo con parsimonia y se dejó caer en su cama mientras escuchaba de fondo la conversación que mantenían su madre y su padre respecto a los gastos del gobierno y más cosas que no llegaba a entender.

-Sería bastante interesante, aunque tengo mis dudas.

-¿Qué tipo de dudas?- Rió con malicia mientras se tragaba una manzana y la saboreaba.

-Reducir mi esperanza de vida a la mitad es un coste muy elevado. ¿Light Yagami lo hizo?

-No.

-Y murió.

-Así es.

-Entonces, solo para no terminar demasiado pronto de lo que tengo previsto, voy a aceptar tu trato. Tus ojos de shinigami por la mitad de mi esperanza de vida.

-Tú sí que sabes hacer tratos.- Ryul vió a la persona que tenía delante y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mientras cogía otra manzana y, apartando su vista del poseedor de su Death Note, se la comía igual que hizo con la anterior.

-Salgamos de paseo, Ryuk.

-¿Tienes sospechosos respecto a quién tiene la Death Note?

Esbozó una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras salía con sigilo a la calle.

...

Ruls estaba de pie frente a Xac, que seguía sentado en el mismo banco de piedra, observando la gente pasar, que era muy poca.

A veces recordaba cuando conoció a Meritxell y sonreía, pero igualmente consciente del peligro que corría ahora que otra Death Note habia aparecido. Deseaba interiormente que el poseedor de ésta no fuera una persona demasiado inteligente y se percatara de que él y su compañera poseían la otra Death Note.

Las reglas de aquel juego eran simples: encontrar sin ser encontrado. Matar sin ser asesinado.

Pero tenía algo en su pecho que se oprimía lentamente y no le dejaba pensar con demasiada claridad. No solo por el hecho de que se habia fumado un porro hacía un rato, tras tirar la colilla del cigarrillo que se encendió al salir de casa, sinó porque estaba relacionado con la seguridad de la persona que amaba.

Si Xac hubiera permanecido al lado de Amanda hacía un año, lo más probable sería que ni él ni Meritxell se hubieran topado nunca con aquel cuaderno, ni con Ruls. Su seguirdad no se vería amenazada.

Si Meritxell hubiera continuado saliendo con Mario López hacía dos años, aquello tampoco habría sucedido. Tampoco su seguridad se hubiera visto amenazada.

-Maldición...- Murmuró. No quería verse envuelto en aquella situación.

Al principio pensaba que sólo era un juego en el que ellos ganarían, porque aunque estuviera aquel incordio de la Life Note, solo podía revivir, no matar.

-Era como si ya hubieramos ganado.- Se dijo.- Pero eso no sería divertido, ¿no, Ruls?

El shinigami se percató de lo que sucedía y esbozó una sonrisa, mientras escrutaba a Xac con la mirada.

-Realmente creía que eras estúpido. Tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta de _eso_.

El chico se acomodó su gorra y jugueteó un poco con sus rastas más largas, mientras pensaba en lo que se habia metida al escoger la Death Note por delante de la moralidad. Por otra parte, aquella moralidad no se veía afectada si se dediacaba a matar a a quellos que llevaba al país a la ruina una y otra vez.

-Tú mismo no parabas de decir que querías diversión.- Se encendió otro cigarrillo y aspiró el aroma a tabaco por unos segundos.- Si el portador de la Life Note podía aplacar nuestros movimientos, no habia diversión. Si otra libreta caía y entre ambos poseedores jugábamos al gato y al ratón, aquello sería más entretenido, ¿o me equiboco?

Ruls se quedó en silencio y, tras sonreir maliciosamente de nuevo, siguió al muchaho a su casa.

...

-El nombre ya está escrito.

Ryuk se rió de nuevo mientras saboreaba una manzana.

-No hay vuelta atrás, entonces. Seguramente quien posea la Life Note lo revivirá así que...

-No lo hará.- Dijo, dejándose caer en su cama.- Es obvio que si no hay cuerpo, no hay nada que revivir. Además, nadie le asegurará a esa persna que haya sido una Death Note quien lo mató.

-Humm... ¿entonces estás experimentando?

-Exactamente, Ryuk. Un experimento para una pequeña venganza. No todo en el mundo son rosas, y después de esto voy a demostrarselo a la SPK.


	19. Muerte

**No he podido resistirme a colgar este capitulo ahora mismo...**

**Aqui estamos de nuevo :) Gracias por los reviews, y aqui os dejo con otra parte de éste fic. Tal i como indica el título del capitulo, "muerte", una persona va a morir. Veremos si estabas en lo cierto **amitew**, y espero que te guste el capitulo. **

**Sólo un pequeño detalle: escribiendo he pensado que otro posible título bien podría ser "el alivio más grande del mundo". Ahi lo dejo, como si realmente fuera un segundo título. Que disfrutéis de éste capítulo cargado de tristeza... y de amor.**

**:)) **

LIFE NOTE

Near estaba colocando con parsimonia las piezas de un puzzle completamente blanco con una L negra a un lado, mientras observaba el papel que Halle habia sacado de la alfombra.

No tenia nada escrito, y pese a haberlo tocado en repetidas ocasiones, buscando con la mirada pistas o lo que fuera, ni siquiera habia visualizado al shinigami. Porque de una cosa estaba segura, y era de que aquel trozo de papel pertenecía a una Death Note.

En eso pensaba cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en la entrada. Halle abrió tranquilamente la puerta y su rostró se volvió muy serio de repente. Escuchaba los sollozos de la madre de Cala y de ésta misma, igual que la conversación que un par de policias mantenía con ellas.

-Si pudierais acompañarnos a comisaría.- Pidió un hombre uniformado.- Para haceros algunas preguntas.

Marga, la madre de Cala, asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba a su hija. Ésta, cabizbaja, negó y se encerró en su cuarto mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas sin control.

Una vez dejó de escuchar al policia y a su madre, se deahogó como pudo.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó de repente con la voz rota por la tristeza.- ¡Maldita sea!- Agarró con muchissima fuerza su cojín apretándolo de tal modo que, cuando lo soltó, tardó un rato en volver a su forma original. Sacó su Life Note, pero la volvió a guardar, maldiciendo de nuevo y notando como el río de lágrimas que salían de sus mejillas se colaba levemente en su boca, permitiendole así saborear el sabor salado de éstas.

Nuevamente alzando la voz, aunque no al nivel que la habia tenido cuando maldecía.

-Dime Elius, ¿para qué sirve esto?- Se refería al cuaderno que habia guardado precipitadamente debajo de su colchón, sabiendo que tras una explosión, el cuerpo de Xac y de Meritxell habría quedado destrozado.- ¿¡Para qué me sirve ahora?!

-Calmate...- El angel intentó abrazarla, pero ella se zafó con brusquedad.

-¡No quiero!- Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, encorbandose ligeramente mientras abrazaba de nuevo aquel cojín que apenas habia vuelto a su forma original.- ¡No quiero aceptarlo! Dime, de nuevo, ¿Para qué me sirve? Ahora mismo. ¿Para qué?

Dió repetidos golpes al colchón de su cama, desfogando su rabia, mientras sus sollozos se volvían más fuertes y las lágrimas aparecían en un mayor número en sus ojos, mientras no dejaba de apretar el cojín. Lloraba más que nunca antes. Y lo hacía porque se sentía culpable. ¿Si no hubiera escrito los nombres de los diputados, él seguría vivo? Si tan sólo... no, sabia que habia hecho bien, aunque no quería aceptar su muerte.

-¿¡De qué me sirve ahora?!- Intentó calmar sus lágrimas, pues notaba que alzaba demasiado la voz, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

Notó como la mano de Elius se posaba en su cabeza, y una calidez desconocida inundaba su cuerpo, provocando que sus sollozos se calmaran un poco.

-Dime, Elius... ¿para qué me sirve si no puedo revivir a mi propio hermano?- Bajó la cabeza, sintiendose humillada, acorralada.- Ni siquiera puedo hacer nada ahora...

-Puedes vivir por tu hermano.

Cala se sobresaltó. No solo por la respuesta, sinó porque aquella no era la voz de Elius. Levantó la cabeza y se giró, aún con los ojos húmedos por culpa de las lágrimas, y observó a la figura que tenía allí. Delante de ella, acariciandole la cabeza con suavidad.

-Lucas...- De algún modo ya sabia que la calidez de aquella mano no podia ser del angel. De repente, la chica se dió cuenta de que habia dicho en voz alta que ella era la portadora de la Life Note. Aunque ahora no importaba.

El chico se sentó delante de Cala con la mirada al suelo, aún acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de la chica, despeinandola un poco con cada movimiento. Por unos segundos, nada pasó. Los sollozos de Cala poco a poco se hicieron más constantes e intensos y pronto se le nubló la vista, bajando de nuevo la cabeza, destrozada.

Siguió llorando, algo más tranquila que cuando le pedía a Elius una explicación que se sabia de memoria, mientras un Near con la cabeza baja le acariciaba la cabeza.

En un momento dado, el chico levantó la mirada hacia la chica. Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando rodeó la cintura de Cala y, con algo de torpeza, pegaba su cuerpo al de ella en un abrazo. Mantenía el agarre de ella por la cintura, mientras sollozaba un poco menos que antes, aunque las lágrimas bajaban en su misma cantidad. A Near no le importaba que las lágrimas fueran a manchar su camiseta, o que pudiera ver perfectamente a una especie de ángel con la mirada triste encima de la cama de la chica.

Posó su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Cala, rodeando así su nuca con un brazo, mientras con el otro la apretaba contra él por la cintura.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella entre sollozo y sollozo. Poco a poco pareció calmarse, aunque también influía el hecho de que la camiseta de Near (o, bueno, él mismo entero) oliera a suavizante. Un olor profundo, intenso y arrebatador que conseguía calmarla con lentitud.

El chico no mostraba ninguna señal de sentir algo en ese momento, pero en su interior un montón de cosas se ponían en marcha. La ira, el deseo, la protección que pudiera darle, la ayuda... y, por encima de todos ellos los continuos giros de su estómago. Ahora ya sabía lo que era aquello, y cada vez que recordaba la palabra que Alice usó para describir aquel sentimiento apretaba más contra sí a Cala.

_Enamorado_, pensó para si mismo.

Observó cómo la chica dejaba de moverse tanto como antes, y como sus sollozos se volvían casi inaudibles, y entonces la besó suavemente en la cabeza durante unos segundos. Entonces, escuchó su nombre en un susurro de Cala y supo que ésta se habia dormido en sus brazos.

Near sopesó las opciones. Subirla a la cama quedó completamente descartada, pues aunque fuera capaz de reunir la fuerza necesaria para saltar un metro que separaba ambas terrazas de él y de ella, no podia levantar a una persona.

Su segunda opción era arrastrarse unos centímetros hasta llegar a la pared y, una vez apoyado, quedarse así hasta que Cala despertase. Por algún motivo, se decidió por aquella.

_No se ha despertado._ Comprobó el chico mientras abrazaba un poco más fuerte a la chica.

Si lo que le dijo Alice era cierto (y sabia que lo era, pues hasta él mismo pudo comprobarlo) lo que él sentia era lo que se nombraba "el sentimiento que movía el mundo": el amor.

Aunque él siempre había pensado que aquel título le pertenecía al odio, sintiendo en él mismo los efectos que conlleva estar enamorado, realmente cambió de opinión.

Habia llegado a importarle mucho más Cala que él mismo, y por un segundo, el segundo en el que escuchó de la boca de ella que podia revivir a la gente, y que por tanto era la portadora de la Life Note, el segundo en el que visualizó a Elius... sintió el alivio más grande del mundo.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Near entró en la habitación de Cala y la escuchó decir con furia el deseo de revivir a su hermano, y ahora sentía como ésta misma se apretaba contra su pecho. Seguía dormida, aunque él sabía que tenia una pesadilla. Despues de todo, le había parecido muy repentino que se durmiera en su brazos, aunque no por eso dejó de gustarle. Más bien al contrario.

Apartó por un momento la mano del hombro de la chica y, tras limpiarle una lágrima que rodaba por sus ya secas mejillas, volvió a besarla, de nuevo en la cabeza, mientras apoyaba la suya en la pared, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-Lucas...- Murmuró Cala de nuevo, aspirando con fuerza, y sintiendo incluso dentro de su sueño el dulce aroma a suavizante que desprendía la camisa del chico.

Éste, como mirando a otro lado, comenzó a retorcerse un mechón de cabello. Intentando disimular el leve pero visible sonrojo que asomaba por sus blancas mejillas mientras era total y completamente consciente de la respiración de la chica, de cómo sentía el aliento de Cala al respirar, y de como producía un vuelco en su estómago cada vez que eso sucedía.

...

_Xac González, 7 de Enero a las 18:45._

_Estaba conduciendo hacia Barcelona para celebrar el cumpleaños de su novia asistiendo a un concierto. Iba drogado, por lo que perdió el control del coche y se estrelló contra un camión, provocando una fuerte y potente explosión. Muere al acto._

_Meritxell Ribas, 7 de Enero a las 18:45._

_Estaba con su novio en un coche dirección a Barcelona. Mientras su novio conducia bajo efectos de la droga, estaba revisando los nombres escritos en un cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo. Él pierde el control del coche y se estrella contra un camión, provocando una fuerte explosión. Muere al acto._

**Bueno, sé que algunos estareis muy felices tras ese acercamiento entre Cala y Near, pero tenia que hablar sobre la muerte de Xac y de Meritxell. Personalmente, y ahora que se ha muerto (aunque yo lo haya matado...) tengo que decir que era mi personaje favorito, porque representa bastante bien lo que es estar "loco de amor" (recordemos que es consciente de lo que hace al entregar la mitad de su esperanza de vida por el propósito de Meritxell, su cambio de actitud a una más seria y protectora para proteger a su novia, etc). **

**Aunque me daba pena hasta a mi misma porque estaba destinado a morir desde el mismo día en que escribí por primera vez su nombre en éste fic. **

**Sé que a muchos os ha parecido un personaje estúpido e ingenuo (un poco lo es), pero quiero recordar (dejando éste pesado tema ya) que todo lo que hace lo hace por Meritxell. Que la imagen que estaba detrás del "doble fondo" de Xac era la de un chico noble. Nada más que añadir, disfrutad de la escena de Near y Cala! :))**


	20. Shock

**Como de costumbre y como siempre, Death Note no me pertenece. **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews en el capitulo anterior. Me sorprendió un poco por parte de **Sayumilayla** que dijeras que la escena de Cala tenia fuerza. La habia leido una y otra vez sintiendo que le faltaba algo, pero me alegra que dijeras eso en tu comentario, gracias. **

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Cuando Cala despertó veinte minutos más tarde, fue porque sintió que, de algún modo, estaba al descubierto del mundo. De Kira, o lo que es lo mismo, de la Death Note. Ya no sentía aquella classe de calor que la relajaba y la calmaba, y al abrir un poco los ojos descubrió el motivo.

Estaba en su cama, totalmente hecha una bola, y Near no estaba a su lado. Algo sonrojada, recordó el olor de su camisa, aquel dulce y suave olor que la embriagaba, y también un poco por encima el tacto de sus labios en su cabeza. Su sonrojo se volvió mayor cuando vió que el chico estaba sentado en su silla del escritorio, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo con una mano, mientras que mantenía la otra encima de la rodilla que habia subido hasta la silla. La observaba atentamente.

-Lo siento.- Dijo ella bajando la cabeza.- Por todo.

Near asintió con la cabeza y dejó de retorcerse el pelo para levantarse y tenderle a la chica una taza de té. Té verde, el que ella misma preparó la última vez que estuvo algo triste antes de irse a Madrid. Lo recordaba.

Tomó con cuidado la taza que le ofrecía y se sentó de piernas cruzadas encima de su cama, notando como, al abrir un poco la boca, podía adivinar dónde estaban las marcas de lágrimas secas.

-Voy un momento al baño.- Se excusó, mientras él asentía, escrutándola de nuevo.

Por dentro, Near estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido. Maldiciendose un poco a él mismo por caer en enamorado de Cala, pues no sabia el motivo. Era diferente. Todo el mundo lo era. Pero sabia que si le hicieran algo... si tan solo la tocaran, sentiria la misma furia que constantemente azotaba a Mello tiempo atrás.

Se levantó con pesadez y cogió la taza humeante de la chica, mientras se dirigía al salón. Dejó la taza encima de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que ella se terminara de lavar la cara para quitarse los rastro de lágrimas secas.

Tras salir del baño con la cara algo mojada, Cala vió sentado a Near en el sofá. En la misma postura que en su silla, pero en distinto ángulo.

Para su sorpresa, su corazón palpitó muy fuerte al fijarse en los tres botones desabrochados de la camiseta de Near, la cual, como cabe imaginar, le iba tres tallas grandes.

Ella se sentó a su lado, tomando con ambas manos la taza, y preguntándose si habia sido ella la que desató por error los botones. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento quedó totalmente relegado a un segundo plano al observar la fotografía del mueble de enfrente.

Un río de lágrimas volvió a mezclarse con el agua que empapaba su cara, mientras sorbía con cuidado la bebida que le habia servido el albino.

-Lo siento...

-No es necesario.- El chico dejó de retorcerse uno de sus mechone de pelo para obervar a la chica, o intentarlo.

Tenía una cortina de castaños cabellos que cubrían por completo su cara, pero era capaz de apreciar el leve temblor de sus manos y la mirada triste que se posaba en sus ojos.

Levantó su mano un momento, para acariciar de nuevo su cabeza, intentando que se sintiera mejor, pero la detuvo.

_¿Desde cuando actúo así?_, se preguntó.

Sin embargo, Cala habia notado el movimiento vacilante del chico y sonrió un poco para sí. Dejó la taza en la mesa y agarró con suavidad la mano del chico que aún se mantenía en el aire, mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar de su mano, manteniendo el agarre, ahora en el sofá.

-Gracias, Lucas.- Intentó sonreír, pero ésta vez no le salió como quiso, por lo que no se lo mostró al chico.

...

-Parece que estás de buen humor.

Ryuk volaba a apenas medio metro del suelo, siguiendo a aquella persona que recogió la Death Note del suelo con una sonrisa macabra.

Ésta, al verse implicada en la frase de su compañero, se giró con orgullo haciendo notar sus recién conseguidos ojos rojos de shinigami, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Es que lo logré.- Rió maliciosamente mientras lanzó una piedra al río helado. Podía observar como la noche anterior las temperaturas habian bajado enormemente y como en varias rocas se podía ver una fina y resbaladiza capa de hielo. Fijó su mirada en una mujer que caminaba lentamente al otro lado de la orilla del río, y sonrió.- Marta López. Esperanza de vida: 445632.- Cogió su cuaderno y apuntó los detalles con diversión, mientras giraba la cabeza y señalaba hacia el lugar dónde se encontraba la chica, haciendole entender a Ryuk que vería un interesante espectáculo creado por su Death Note.- Lástima que se reduzca tan rápidamente.

El shinigami se puso a reír mientras observaba como la mujer se ponía a bailar ballet divertida y, tras eso, se quedaba un rato parada, pensando.

-¿Qué piensa?- Quiso saber el dios de la muerte.

-"¿Como seria bailar en el hielo?".- Marta López trepa hacia una roca lisa, mojada y helada, mientras prosigue con su baile.

-Hay que decir que baila bien.

-La vi en algunos espectáculos que hicieron en navidad y otras fiestas. Es una obsesa del ballet. Lástima que eso vaya a terminar con ella de ese modo.

Un hombre algo mayor la avisa de que eso es peligroso, y de repente la mujer deja de hacerlo.

-Parece que cree que es peligroso.

-Así es.- Lanzó otra piedra al río, mientras seguía observando la escena.- "Tiene razón es peligroso", piensa. Intenta volver a tierra, en un lugar seguro, pero de repente el viento sopla con fuerza.- Efectivamente, tras decir aquello, un viento fuerte comienza a soplar.- Pierde el equilibrio. Siente terror, uno muy grande, pero es demasiado tarde.- Ríe mientras todo lo que decía se va cumpliendo paso a paso.- Al final cae al río y se golpea fuertemente con una roca. Muere al acto.

Tras decir eso, la mujer cae de la piedra y, efectivamente, se golpea con el saliente de una roca y muere.

El hombre baja enseguida las escaleras hasta la orilla e intenta levantar el cuerpo, pero la fuerte corriente se lo lleva río abajo. Varias personas llaman a una ambulancia, a la policia y alguno hasta a los bomberos.

Ryuk se ríe desmesuradamente ante aquello.

-Eres una persona muy excéntrica.

-Lo sé.- Dice, con una media sonrisa, desapareciendo entre la vegetación.- Pero te dije que seria un espectáculo. En eso no te he mentido.

...

Han pasado dos días. En el funeral de Xac y de Meritxell habia un montón de personas, incluso Near se habia acercado por obligación de Halle, aunque no habían entrado a la iglesia.

Laia, Uriel, Carlos y otros buenos amigos de Cala estaban alli, dándole su apoyo, mientras ella trataba de ser impasible. En la entrada estaba también Elius, sentado soportando el frío, pues sabia que no debería entrar en un lugar tan repleto de personas. Fijó su vista en Near a modo de saludo, y éste hizo lo mismo, mientras desaparecía calle abajo.

-Al final, ¿qué hicisteis? ¿cómo se encontraba ella?

-Mal.

-Ya...

...

El día 11 de Enero, las classes retomaron su curso. Se hablaba de la muerte de Xac y de Meritxell, así como la de una professora que impartía classes de ballet en un edificio cercano al del instituto, aunque con bastante sigilo.

Cala no estaba. Su ausencia se notaba, más que nada porque todos sabían el motivo por el cual no iba a classe.

Laia y Uriel la habian ido a ver el mismo día en que regresaron de ver a sus familias, y Near habia pasado como mínimo una hora todas las tardes sentado en su sofá o en la silla del escritorio simplemente acompañando a sus lágrimas.

Pasada una semana, ella comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Su madre, en cambio, permanecía encerrada en su cuarto, negándose a aceptar la realidad. Lloraba toda la noche y dormía todo el día. Apenas comía nada saludable y habia perdido quilos. Al final, siendo Cala la que, de algún modo se recuperó un poco antes que la misma Marga, llamó a su padre.

-Sé lo que ha pasado. Estoy en el tren, de camino a casa.

**Un poco depresivo, tal vez... lo que respecta a Maria López, era simplemente por hacer notar que quien sea que tengo la Death Note, es una persona macabra y resentida con el mundo. Algunos habeis comenzado a sospechar, y tendreis vuestras respuestas pronto :)**


	21. Tristeza

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

**No puedo admitir ni desmentir vuestras sospechas sobre quién tiene la Death Note, pero en muy poco tiempo eso se verá. **

**Gracias por los reviews, como siempre, me animan a continuar con la historia. **

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Con la noticia de que su padre estaba de camino a casa, Cala esbozó una leve sonrisa. Pese a todo lo ocurrido, Xac seguía siendo su hijo, Cala su hija y Marga su (ex) mujer. Habia sido un imbecil insensato, pero sabía que sin su ayuda, ella sola, no podria sacar a su madre de la habitación en la que pasaba los días encerrada.

Una vez llegó, el hombre dejó la maleta que se habia llevado y abrazó con fuerza a Cala, aunque ésta no le correspondió.

-Voy a llevar a tu madre al médico, ¿vale? Allí podrán hacer algo. ¿Cómo estás cielo?- No esperó respuesta de Cala y la abrazó aun con más fuerza. Al cabo de un rato, ella misma se deshizo de su abrazo.

-No quiero sonar ruda, pero te llamé porque sabia que podrías hacer levantar a mamá.- Observó como su padre asentía con el semblante triste.- No hagas nada indecente.

El hombre observó cómo su hija se ponía una cazadora negra y se dirigía hacia la puerta, cogiendo las llaves. Intentó detenerla y decirle que no saliera debido al frío, pero Cala no lo escuchó y cerró casi sin ruido la puerta, dejando a su padre y a su madre solos.

Ella no era tonta. Sabia que, pese al engaño de su padre, él quería a Marga. De hecho, el que ya estuviera de camino demostraba que como mínimo tenia un poco de dignidad. Si se hubiera quedado en Madrid sin hacer nada tras saber de la muerte de Xac, ella misma hubiera ido a la ciudad y le hubiera dado una paliza.

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron con la presión de sus manos, y sintió como el frío le calaba los huesos. Tal vez su padre tenía razón y iba muy poco abrigada, aunque no era que le importara demasiado. Ya habian pasado unos días desde lo ocurrido, y se sentía a si misma flotando en una nuve eternamente, como si se hubiera subido en un barco a la deriva. En trance. O en shock, como se prefiera.

Se dirigió a un lugar que pocos transitaban y se dejó caer en la hierba mojada, sin importarle que las ojas se pegaran a su cuerpo. En aquel momento, un detalle como ese le afectaba bien poco.

-¿Estas allí, Elius?

El nombrado apareció a su lado, sentándose elegantemente en un muro de piedra demasiado alto como para poder escalarlo.

-Dime, Cala.

-No existe ningún método, ¿verdad? Lo has comprobado.

El angel se rascó la cabeza un poco y se sacudió la cola con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo he comprobado. Aunque siempre puedes salvar a quienes quieras con un pedazo de Life Note.

-Lo sé. Ya lo he hecho.

-Bueno, pero habrás notado que el otro Kira se ha divertido de lo lindo matando a aquella bailarina, ¿no?

Cala abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Bailarina? ¿Qué bailarina? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo ella no sabia nada? Estuvo un rato pensando, pero tras la muerte de Xac no habia estado para nada consciente de las personas que morían, pues sólo le importaba el que acababa de hacerlo.

-Cuando llegue a casa solucionaré esto.- Se dijo en voz alta, cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía el viento frío sacudiéndole en la cara. Recordaba todo lo que habia sucedido hasta entonces desde que recogió la Life Note del suelo, y no pudo evitar sonreir. Su vida habia dado un brusco cambio, aquello era innegable.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Me hubiera gustado poderte servir en algo más, Cala.- La miró con nostálgia.- Deberia haber previsto algo como esto y haberte avisado. Lo siento.

-Tu no eres mi sirviente.- No, no lo era.- Sólo eres el que protege la Life Note. No debes sentir nada, ni hacer nada. Y no digas que me sirves.- Esbozó una radiante sonrisa observando al ángel a los ojos y perdiéndose en lo hermosos que eran.- Puedes decir que me ayudas.

-Hasta el momento no es que lo haya hecho demasiado.

-¿Sabes? Como dijo Lucas, aún tengo algo que hacer.

-Atrapar a Kira.

-Exacto. Ya he estado dos días deprimida, debo intentar algo. No sé el qué, pero debo vivir por Xac.- A la mención de su hermano, las lágrimas hicieron aparición casi al instante, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Elius descendió del muro para estar junto a Cala, quien se aferró al pecho del angel como alma que lleva al diablo, apretando con fuerza la cabeza en él, como si con hacer aquello sus lágrimas fueran a desaparecer y su tristeza se desvaneciera. Pero no fue así.

-Oh, vamos, Cala.- La rodeó con los brazos.- ¿No acabas de decir que ya has estado suficiente tiempo triste?

-¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Alguien a quién quieras mucho?

-Los _vivins_ no tenemos nada así. Y no nos preocupamos de éste modo por ellos porque nuestra vida es larga, casi eterna.- Notó como disminuia la pressión que la chica ejercía contra él.- Pero puedo hacerme una idea de lo que significa para ti.

-Entonces entenderás que, durante mucho tiempo, a la mención de su nombre no voy a poder evitar mis lágrimas.

Él posó una mano en su cabeza paternalmente, y esbozó una sonrisa al levantar la mirada. Entonces, se desvaneció.

-¿Eh? ¿Elius?- La chica habia caido al suelo al desvanecerse el angel, por lo que miraba asustada alrededor. Hasta que se topó con el más que evidente motivo por el que se habia desvanecido.

Near se acercó un poco a ella, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aqui? Vas a coger un resfriado...

-Tu también.

Si, no le podía negar aquello al chico, por lo que no discutió.

Durante un rato estuvieron de aquel modo. Ella sentada en el suelo, cogiéndose las piernas contra su pecho, y Near a su lado de piernas cruzadas retorciéndose un mechón de pelo como quién no quiere la cosa.

Pese a estar al lado del albino, Cala echaba de menos los brazos de Elius, en los que se habia refugiado mientras dejaba ir las lágrimas, ahora algo secas. Frías y casi extintas. Tuvo una idea, pero se avergonzó de expresarla. ¿Como pedirle a Near un abrazo? Era cierto que ya habian pasado por aquella situación, pero ella se sentía incómoda.

-Esto, Lucas...- Comenzó, pero paró de repente.

Near tenía la mirada fija en ella, y parecía estar serio. Parecía, porque sus ojos casi no habian cambiado. De repente, extendió sus brazos. Una oleada de calor llenó a Cala por completo y no dudó en arrimarse al chico y soltar todas su lágrimas, mientras sentía sus manos en la cintura y la nuca, y el suave tacto de sus labios en la cabeza. También la relajaba el dulce olor de suavizante de Near, y esbozó una sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rat, se soltó de él con suavidad, y entonces fue ella quién le abrazó con fuerza, mientras le agradecía de corazón aquel gesto y dejaba de llorar.

Bajó un poco su cabeza hasta estar a la misma altura que el albino y le dió un beso en la mejilla, a modo de agradecimiento, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Fue entonces cuando Near reunió valor y, levantando un poco su cuerpo, le devolvió el beso en la mejilla a Cala.

-Ahora estarás bien.- Dijo, antes de darle la espalda y adelantarse en el camino a casa.

**Bueno, hasta el momento la cosa esta bastante deprimente, pero por otro lado hay muchas más escenas entre Cala y Near, lo que supongo que compensa y gusta. **

**Tengo que avisar que lo más provable es que en unos días no pueda subir capítulos, pues no voy a estar en casa. Pero cuando regrese, voy a intentar hacerlo con la mayor inspiración posible para seguir escribiendo. Gracias por los reviews y por leer mi historia, aún le quedan bastantes capitulos para terminar, pero haré todo lo posible para que ninguno sea una decepción. **

**:)) Kisses**


	22. Cine

**Hola a todos y a todas, Cana Alberona está de vuelta más inspirada que nunca! Aunque tengo más ideas para mis yaoi de Near y Mello, no me falta entusiasmo para seguir escribiendo Life Note.**

**De nuevo agradezco vuestros reviews, mensajes y paciencia y os dejo con el 22º capitulo de Life Note, que puedo asegurar que os gustará.**

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Aquel 18 de Enero parecía ser algo más normal. Cala había regresado al instituto con poco entusiasmo, pues era consciente de los cuchicheos que lanzaba la gente a su paso. No habia nadie que no supiera lo que habia sucedido y el motivo por el qual habia faltado todos aquellos días.

Sentada en su habitual pupitre, observaba los números que la profesora escribía frenéticamente en la pizarra y escrutaba con la mirada a aquellos que la miraban con algo de curiosidad. Lo que le faltaba: que le recordaran a cada punto que su hermano Xac habia muerto.

Intentó evitar una lágrima fingiendo que aun tenia algo de sueño, y e concentró en sus apuntes, todo para que veinte minutos más tarde sonara el timbre y pudiera refugiarse en sus amigos. Hacia bastante tiempo que no hablaba con Laia y Uriel.

-¡Cala!- Laia volvió a lanzarse contra ella a la que se acercó, apresándola tan fuerte que sentía que sentia que terminaria su vida entre los brazos de su mejor amiga.- Ya que solo quedan dos classes, Uriel y yo habíamos pensado de ir a ver una comedia muy buena que dan ésta tarde en el cine. Y tu, por supuesto, vendrás.

Con una sonrisa, la chica se deshizo de su amiga como pudo y sacó su bocadillo de la mochila para darle un gran mordisco, mientras se planteaba la propuesta de sus amigos.

-También vendrán Carlos, Anna y probablemente Lucas.- Uriel se sentó en una piedra mientras hacia lo mismo que la castaña, y dejaba que Laia se explaiara en sus divagaciones sobre la pelicula. La verdad era que el argumento estaba bien, pero tanto como para emocionarse pese a ser una comedia, ya no lo tenia tan claro. Claro que lo hacia por Cala.

-Está bien, vendré.- Dijo al final.- De todos modos, no tengo nada especial que hacer ésta tarde.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Laia volvió a abrazar a Cala, aunque no la ahogó como en un principio hizo, la cual cosa tranquilizó a la chica.

...

Near se sentó en su pupitre perfecta y limpiamente ordenado, con apenas una libreta y un boligrafo situados paral·lelamente. Observó el pupitre de Amanda, hecho un caos, con folios, fotocopias y un par de libretas puestas de cualquier forma.

Ésta apareció por la puerta como de costumbre más maquillada de lo habitual, con una falda exageradamente corta y unas mayas negras, cubriendo sus largas y finas piernas. No parecía que a la chica le molestaran las miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaban varios chicos, terminando su caminata para sentarse al lado de Near elegantemente y ordenar con algo de fastidio todo lo que habia esparcido por su mesa.

-Hola.- Saludó ella con una sonrisa, pero él sólo asintió con la cabeza, siendo objeto de la reprochadora mirada de la chica, aunque no le hizo demasiado caso.- Tengo entendido que ésta tarde tu y tus amigos iréis al cine. ¿Es cierto?

-Si.- Cogió su bolígrafo y apuntó la fecha de aquel dia, mientras Amanda asentía.

-Oh, ¿Lucas va a ir al cine?- Albert, sentado delante de la chica, sonrió algo burlón. Esperó alguna respuesta, pero solo recibió un silencio algo pesado y molesto, por lo que volvió a prestar atención a la classe que empezaba.

...

Laia y Uriel la habian mentido. Asi como Lucas, Carlos y Anna. Y no trataba de ocultar su enfado. La pelicula que iban a ver era de puro terror. Y ella odiaba aquel género con toda su alma.

-Si te lo hubieramos dicho no habrías venido.- Argumentó Anna con una sonrisa.- Y habría dejado de ser divertido.

-¡Esto _no_ es divertido!

Su frase quedó relegada a segundo plano, pues la pelicula estaba a punto de empezar, e hizo ademán de mirar hacia abajo, pero Uriel le sujetó la cabeza riendo sonoramente, obligándola a ver la pelicula. Varias personas en la sala le pidieron silencio, por lo que la risa se hizo más silenciosa.

Por otro lado, Near se retorcía un mechón de pelo mientras observaba una persecución y escuchaba atentamente la respiración agitada de Anna a su lado.

-De verdad que Cala tenia razón.

-¿En qué?

-En que esto no es divertido.

Con una sonrisa algo timida, el albino le ofreció la mano para que la apretara si se sentía más cómoda, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa a la chica.

Por otro lado, las incesables bromas de Laia y Uriel atormentaban en lo más profundo de su ser a Cala.

Cuando la pelicula terminó y giró su cabeza hacia Anna y Near, aún se sintió peor que por haber visto todas aquellas sangrientas y aterradoras escenas. Algo en su interior que identificó inmediatamente como celos llenó a Cala y se sintió culpable. Era evidente que de algún modo Anna habia sido arrastrada también, de modo que no tenia que extrañarle que Lucas se ofreciera a ayudarla pero... no se lo quitaba de la cabeza.

-En el fondo ha estado bien.- Escuchó decir a Anna a la salida.- Gracias Lucas.

Él se retorció un mechón de pelo mientras se encogía de hombros. No tenia muy claro a que se debia todo aquel espectáculo, y mucho menos porqué le agradecía por eso. Según Halle, debía ser amable con los amigos de Cala, aunque sujetando la mano de Anna se habia sentido sumamente incómodo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya.- Carlos agarró a Cala fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándola hacia algún lugar calle abajo, mientras ella protestaba y los demás quedaban perplejos ante aquella escena.

Una vez alejados del grupo, Carlos soltó las muñecas de la chica y le pidió una explicación.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Darte una explicación?

Dió un par de vueltas visiblemente nervioso y terminó por gesticular con las manos algo que Cala no terminaba de entender.

-¿No te ha molestado en lo absoluto?

-¿Molestarme?

-Lucas y Anna han estado toda la pelicula cogidos de la mano. No puedes decirme que eso no te ha molestado.

Bueno, claro que la habia molestado...

-Tal vez...

-¡Cala!- Carlos la sujetó por lo hombros.- ¡Es más que evidente! Tenemos que hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Un momento, no te aceleres más de la cuenta. ¿Porqué no te sentaste al lado de Anna antes?

-El niño se me adelantó.- Murmuró molesto, pero una mirada de Cala le hizo rectificar.- Lucas, digo Lucas.

-Como sea, no debes tomártelo tan a pecho.

-Como si tu no lo hubieras hecho.

-Basta ya.- Cala se marchó hacia su casa, pero al dar algunos pasos se giró hacia Carlos para decirle una última cosa.- Deberías decirle a Anna lo que sientes por ella.

-Lo mismo te digo, Cala.

-Mi caso es bastante más diferente. De todos modos, nos vemos. Hace frío, por lo que deberías irte pronto a casa.- Cruzó la calle sin esperar una respuesta en particular del chico y se dirigió hacia el cine, pero Laia, Uriel y Anna ya se habian ido. El único que permanecía impassible era Lucas, que al verla no dejó de retorcerse su cabello.

-¿Qué quería Carlos?- Fue lo primero que preguntó el albino, sorprendiendo un poco a Cala, aunque se esperaba aquella pregunta.

-Nada, no es importante.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Insistió él mientras se marchaban juntos a casa.

Con sorpresa, la chica giró su cabeza hacia Near. Éste llevaba observandola todo el rato por lo que lo que Cala observó le sacó una sonrisa. Tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos seguían escrutándola impasibles. Casi pudo jurar que estaba... ¿celoso?

-No ha sido nada, no hace falta preocuparse.- Dijo con algo de indiferencia, pero el albino no cedió en su observamiento, la cual cosa hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco y sintiera su corazón latir muy rápido incluso cuando entraron en el edificio.

Cala pulsó nerviosamente el botón del ascensor y entraron ambos, pero al intentar pulsar el botón la fría mano de Near la frenó.

-Es peligroso ir a solas con un chico, ¿lo entiendes?

No sin asombro, la castaña esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es Carlos, sólo quería saber si yo estaba molesta por lo sucedido en el cine.

Near entornó los ojos, sin entender a qué se refería la chica, y ésta prosiguió a contarle la conversación que mantuvo con el chico antes de regresar al cine.

-¿Y te molestó?

La pregunta del chico sorprendió a la castaña, que se tornó roja al instante, evitando la mirada del albino.

-Claro que no. Estás en tu libertad de darle la mano a quién quieras.

Near pulsó el último botón y esperaron en silencio hasta llegar a su piso, y antes de que las puertas se abrieran, él observó un segundo más a su acompañante. Ésta estaba aún muy roja, y decidió que no estaba mal aventurarse. Provar suerte, o tal vez comprobar las cosas por él mismo.

-Cala.- Ésta se giró instantáneamente hacia el chico, pero no se topó directamente con él. Un suave tacto inundó sus labios, y la suave mano de Near acariciando su nuca la hizo estremecerse. Reaccionó un poco tarde, pero no por eso dejó de ser consciente de los labios del chico. Suaves. Dulces. Y provocaban que su corazón se acelerara de una manera que no habia recordado antes.

Cuando los labios de ambos se separaron, Near fue el primero en hablar. O más bien, en preguntar.

-¿Te molestó?

Y, casi en un inaudible susurro, ella lo afirmó. La habia molestado el que mantuviera la mano de Anna cogida todo el tiempo.

-Puede que me molestara que te fueras con aquel chico.- Aquella frase hizo que Cala levantara su sonrojada cabeza y se topara de nuevo con los labios húmedos, dulces e increiblemente deseables de Near.

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy. **

**En compensación por mi ausencia, he escrito un capitulo más largo y he añadido lo que todos y todas llevabamos esperando (me incluyo, deseaba encontrar el momento perfeto para que se besaran al fin).**


	23. Amor

**Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Como pude leer en vuestros comentarios, el capitulo anterior os gustó (qué menos con el beso ^^'). Bueno, el problema es que dentro de lo que cabe, Near sigue siendo Near, Kira sigue siendo Kira y yo sigo siendo yo. Preparaos para lo más inesperado, queridas lectoras. **

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Tras el beso, Near se dirigió con indiferencia hacia la puerta de su casa y se despidió de ella con la mirada. No podia negar que lo sucedido en el ascensor hacia apenas unos momentos no habia sido lo que llevaba tiempo deseando. Y ahora que él la habia besado, lo tenia más que claro. La persona a la que amaba era él. Lucas.

Se dejó caer en su cama, no sin antes anunciar a sus padres que habia llegado. Su madre, sentada en el sofá, parecia estar un poco mejor dentro de lo que cabe. Su padre estaba con ella, y Cala lo agradecía mentalmente.

-Elius.- Le llamó. Esperó unos segundos pero éste no contestó. Volvió a llamarle pero tampoco se presentó. Algo preocupada, sacó su Life Note de debajo del colchón y comprobó todos los nombres una vez más, mientras esperaba a que el ángel regresara de su mundo para hablar con ella, pero eso no sucedió.

Suspiró con pesadez y cerró el cuaderno, guardándolo nuevamente en su escondite.

...

La mañana siguiente fue abrumadora. Hacía mucho viento, provocando un ruido inusual en el tejado. Estaba lloviendo con muchissima fuerza y, pese a ser sabado, Cala se veía obligada a levantarse temprano.

Estaba sola en casa. Sus padres habían ido al psicólogo y a dar un paseo, a tomar el aire o ir a un café. Había hablado con su padre la noche anterior y quedaron en que lo mejor sería hacer que Marga saliera más a menudo, pasear o ir de compras.

Tras haberse preparado un apetitoso desayuno, se sentó de piernas cruzadas encima del sofá, cubriéndose con una manta mientras buscaba algo interesante que ver en la tele. Encontró una pelicula que le gustaba y la dejó puesta un rato, hasta que pensó en volver a llamar al ángel.

-¿Elius?

Éste apareció enseguida, saludando a la castaña.

-Buenos días, Cala.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.- El ángel se acomodó encima del respaldo del sillón y escuchó atentamente lo que la chica queria preguntarle. No se sorprendió de que quisiera saber qué hizo el día anterior, pero aquel era un serio asunto con el rey de su mundo y no tenía intención de revelarle nada... todavía.

-Ya veo.- Dijo ella cuando él le dijo que no le podía contestar aquella pregunta. Tampoco se lo tomó muy a pecho, pues era consciente de que normalmente Elius no se ausentaría por algo que no fuera importante. Y ambos lo sabían.

El día pasó sin contratiempos aparentes, aunque Cala sentía un deseo irremediable de ver a Near. De besarlo. O de que la besara.

Se sonrojó notoriamente al recordar lo sucedido en el ascensor y se hundió con una sonrisa entre la manta y sus brazos.

-Me alegro por ti, Cala.- Dijo Elius sobresaltando a la chica.- Ahora tengo que hacer un par de arreglos en mi mundo, de modo que me despido.

-Está bien. No te metas en algo peligroso.

-Poseer la Life Note ya es algo peligroso.- Aclaró el angel con una sonrisa mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

...

Aquella misma tarde. Nada que hacer.

Cala estaba haciendo la compra en el super más cercano, pero era consciente de que una vez regresara a casa no tendría absolutamente nada que hacer. La programación en la tele era malíssima y no sentía ánimos de llamar a Laia. De hecho, sólo pensaba en Near.

Pagó a la dependienta y se dirigió de vuelta a su casa con una bolsa en cada mano. Pensando. En alguien, como llevaba haciendo todo el día.

Entre todas aquellas cavilaciones, una mano lo quitó una de sus bolsas. Se giró sobresaltada pero enrojeció al instante al toparse con Near. Y con sus labios, de nuevo. Sus dulces y apeteciblemente deseables labios.

-B-buenos días.- Saludó ella mientras él hacia una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Cala por su escasez. Él devolvió el saludo y caminó junto a ella.

En un momento dado, ella notó como el albino sujetaba su mano libre y de nuevo se tornó roja como un tomate. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus nervios solo eran conscientes del tacto del chico.

_-Por eso, Cala, búscate a alguien que de verdad te ame y al que de verdad ames._

_-¿Alguien... a quien ame de verdad?_

_Su madre asintió. _

_-¿Has amado de verdad antes? _

_Cala negó con la cabeza algo nerviosa._

_-Pero no debes tomartelo con prisas.- Dijo Marga. Habian llegado a su destinación, por lo que cojieron sus maletas y se bajaron.- Sólo asegúrate de que sea la persona indicada._

La conversación que mantuvo con su madre vino a su cabeza. Amar de verdad a alguien. Asegurarse de que era la persona indicada. Ahora lo entendía.

Subieron al ascensor en absoluto silencio, aunque ella podía jurar que su acompañante escuchaba a la perfección los agitados latidos de su corazón. Estaba tan cerca... que no pudo reprimirse.

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y abrazó con intensidad a Near, que no tuvo muy claro como reaccionar. Tenia el cuello de Cala a la altura de sus labios, de modo que le dió un beso. Incluso notó una vacilación en los brazos de la chica cuando sus labios rozaron su piel, lo que le provocó una sonrisa. Y pensar que en sus 17 años no habia estado enamorado...

Se separaron cuando la puerta se abrió. Ambos muy rojos, cogieron las bolsas que habia en el suelo y se dirigieron a la puerta del piso de Cala. Ésta abrió y dejó las llaves en el mueble del recibidor, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y dejaba las bolsas en la encimera y ofrecía un vaso de agua al albino, el cual aceptó con gusto mientras se sentaban en el sofá y encendían la tele.

Aquello se había vuelto casi una rutina; sentarse en el sofá para ver la tele, aunque recientemente aquello no era exactamente lo que hacían.

Near tapó con la manta a Cala cuando notó que ésta tenía frío.

-Gra...- No terminó la frase porque él aprovechó para taparse él mismo con la misma manta y darle un fugaz beso en los labios, mientras enrojecía de nuevo.

Ella sonrió. No tenía claro porque aprovechaba cada momento para besarla, pero todo el cariño que le transimitía la llenaba por completo. No era correcto decirlo de aquel modo, pero era como si todo el afecto que recibía por parte de Near llenara el vacío que dejó la muerte de Xac.

De nuevo esbozó una sonrisa y rodeó con sus brazos al chico, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y dejaba que él también la rodeara con su brazo, dándole un refugio en su pecho. Un cálido refugio con un dulce olor a suavizante. Con un dulce olor a Near.

**Awww... amé escribir éste capítulo y la escena de la bolsa de la compra. Espero vuestras opiniones en los reviews, y recordad que no cuesta nada dejar uno. Se agradecen muchissimo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer ésta historia!**

**:))**


	24. Misterio

**Awww... muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews en el capitulo anterior, ya sé que lo digo mucho per de verdad me ayudan a continuar escribiendo esta historia.**

**En todo caso, aqui os dejo el capitulo 24. Pronto vendrá algo que os va a gustar en muchos aspectos, podéis contarme vuestras hipotesis y en breve podreis leerlo vosotros mismos. ¡Que vivan las situaciones inesperadas! ...**

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

De nuevo en el instituto, ni Laia ni Uriel ni nadie sabia de lo ocurrido entre Cala y Near aquel fin de semana. Era cierto que, para ellos, el amor entre ambos era más que evidente, pero ni se imaginaban que se hubiera manifestado ya. Laia fue la primera en enterarse, pues Cala no pudo ocultarselo a su mejor amiga. Estaban en classe de educación física y, como de costumbre, hacían algunas vueltas alrededor del instituto, pero ellas dos se escaqueaban y hablaban de sus cosas.

-No me lo puedo creer...- La rubia platino se sacudió nerviosamente su cabello.- Es decir, que de veras me alegro que de una vez por todas os decidierais, pero no me imaginaba que Lucas pudiera ser asi.

-Baja la voz.

-Pero... ¡es tan tierno! Ni siquiera el hombre más romántico del mundo llegaría a emocionarme de ese modo...

-Te he dicho que...

-¡Con lo de las bolsas! Oh, ¡Dios mio!- Laia no hacia caso a las peticiones de su mejor amiga y divagaba como si sólo estuvieran ellas dos en aquella sombra detrás del instituto. Al final se calmó, aunque solo fuera porque un par de compañeros pasaron cerca y Cala le tapó la boca en un impulso.

-Haz el fabor, Laia...- Se quejó. Su amiga recuperó la compostura y se puso a correr por delante de su amiga, quien se colocó apresuradamente a su lado. No queria quedarse atrás.

-De todos modos, era tan evidente...

-¿Q-qué?

Laia giró su cabeza mientras aceleraba el paso, provocando a Cala, y hechandose a reir descaradamente.

-Oh, vamos, ¡si él sólo es más cercano cuando se trata de ti!

-¡Creí que habías dicho que comenzaba a integrarse con vosotros!

Otra risa hizo que la profesora les llamara la atención. Habían dado la vuelta y ahora estaban corriendo por la parte delantera del edificio, por lo que la mujer las observaba. A un lado, estaba también Near. Éste, sentado apoyado en la pared, no dejaba de mirar a Cala, la cual se tornó roja al instante. Él lo notó y se anotó para sí lo linda que lucía la chica cuando se sonrojaba. Aunque insconscientemente, aquello ya lo sabia.

Cuando volvieron a la parte trasera automaticamente se pusieron a andar. Habia un grupo muy grande de compañeros que corría unos metros por delante, y un par de chicas que se quejaban de la classe, pero nadie que les prestara atención a Cala y a Laia.

-Pero, ¿sabes? Me alegra que olvidaras a Albert. Aunque últimamente parece algo molesto por algo.

-¿Albert?

-Si. Antes, cuando sacabamos el tema de Lucas, comentando algo, algun detalle, siempre decía alguna frase sarcástica. Debo admitir que desde que Lucas intervino para evitar que él se aprovechara de tu situación está muy succeptible _(no sé como se escribe, espero que se entienda) _respecto a él.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Volviendo al tema principal y al que me interesa...- Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia platino.- Quiero saber cuando comenzaste a tener esos sentimientos hacia Lucas.

-B-bueno...- Seguía estando roja como un tomate al recordar a Near observandola al otro lado, sentado apoyando su espalda contra la pared y retorciéndose uno de sus mechones de pelo.- No lo sé.

...

Muy a regañadientes, sacó la Death Note de su escondite. No hizo caso de las quejas de Ryuk por no tener manzanas en la nevera, ni habló con sus padres cuando salió con la excusa de tomar el aire. No estaba de humor.

Su orgullo se había visto afectado de sobremanera, y lo valoraba demasiado. Necesitaba que alguien se humillara a sí mismo para sentirse mejor. Y sabia que sólo lo conseguiría usando la Death Note.

Se sentó en un lugar apartado del bar y pidió un café, mientras revisaba las noticias. La presentadora anunciaba el alivio por parte de varios diputados del cese de muertes por parte de Kira, y esbozó una malévola sonrisa mientras sacaba su Death Note y escribía algunos nombres, comenzando por el de aquella presentadora, y siguiendo con el de varios políticos que conocía y detestaba. Sólo así logró calmarse y tomarse su café con tranquilidad mientras se veía en directo la muerte de aquella mujer.

...

Aquella misma noche, Cala escribió todos los nombres de aquellos que habian sido asesinados aquella tarde en la Life Note con algo de resentimiento. Tanto pensar en Near, habia olvidado su fundamental papel. Aunque no habia podido pasar la tarde con el albino porque se habia visto secuestrada por Laia (pues la necesitaba urgentemente para ayudarla a estudiar un temario que no tenia muy claro), ahora deseaba verle.

Por otro lado, llevaba unos días preguntándose por la ausencia de Elius. ¿Habría sucedido algo malo en su mundo? ¿Tal vez por el uso de la Life Note? Preferia no pensar en aquella posibilidad.

-¿Estás ahí, Elius?

Éste apareció algunos segundos después de que Cala le llamara.

-¿Qué ocurre en tu mundo? ¿Es algo relacionado con el uso de la Life Note?

Con una sonrisa, el ángel se rascó la cabeza.

-No es nada malo, puedes estar tranquila.- Sujetó el cabello de la castaña con una mano mientras acariciaba su cabeza con un aire paternal.- No debes preocuparte.

La chica dejó que él peinara su cabello con sus dedos mientras permitía a Elius que preguntara sobre ella y Near.

-Puedes verlo en mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?

-Asi es.- Con una sonrisa, el angel se separó de la chica y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

-¿De verdad que no puedes contarme qué es lo que sucede?

-No puedo hacerlo, aunque pronto lo verás tu misma.

-Ya veo...

**Jojojo... ¿Qué será lo que anda tramando Elius? ¿Hay algunas hipotesis al respecto? **

**:))**


	25. 26 de Enero

**Death Note no me pertenece. **

**Lo prometido es deuda, y aunque sé que ésta fecha no le gusta a nadie, era completa y absolutamente necesario escribirla. En honor a Matt y a Mello, y en honor a Death Note en general. **

**26 de Enero... y bienvenidos a mi surrealista historia, de nuevo. **

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

De nuevo, era sabado. La semana habia pasado muy rapidamente, aunque desde el jueves que no veía a Near. Habia dejado de ir al instituto por un motivo desconocido y tampoco le contó nada, por lo que se sentía confundida.

Aquel 26 de Enero volvía a ser un día frío y con el viento chocando con furia sobre el tejado. De nuevo, su padre habia insistido en llevarse a Marga a la playa, y lo habia conseguido. Muy a su pesar, debería agradecerle. Ella odiaba ir a la playa, aunque sabia que su madre adoraba el mar.

Se preparó algo de comer y se quedó hasta tarde viendo la televisión. En algún momento del día, sintió la necesidad de hablar con Elius, pero aunque lo llamaba no contestaba. Ni siquiera daba señales de vida, por lo que pensó que de nuevo estaba enfrascado en aquello en lo que llevaba varios días ocupado.

...

Algo aburrida, a mediatarde decidió darse un buen baño de agua caliente, para relajarse y dejar de pensar en todas sus cavilaciones. Sí, era cierto, Near no estaba. Pero por otro lado la bañera la estaba tentando demasiado, por lo que se metió sin dudarlo y se dejó llevar.

Debió de pasar en el agua como unos veinte minutos, hasta que comenzó a sentirse mal y salió, poniéndose la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y vaciando la bañera. Se dejó el pelo suelto y sin secar y salió del baño.

Su primera visión fue el gatillo de una pistola apuntandola en la frente amenazadoramente, y una voz proveniente de un chico vestido completamente de negro, con una cicatriz en la cara y el pelo rubio enmarcandole la cara que le preguntaba quién era.

-Responde.- Apremió.

Algo más que asustada, Cala dijo su nombre tartamudeando y muerta de miedo. Casi al acto, otro chico más alto, pelirrojo y con lentes de cristales anaranjados apareció tras la habitación de sus padres.

-Mello, baja el arma.

Para asombro de la castaña, el rubio bajó la pistola y mordió sonoramente una de las tabletas de chocolate que habia comprado el día anterior, mientras le ordenaba a Cala que se sentara en el sofá sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

-¿Q-quienes sois?- Preguntó ella titubeante.

-Soy Matt.- Dijo el pelirrojo, algo más amigable que el rubio.- Y él es Mello.

-Dinos qué se supone que hacemos aqui.- Exigió de nuevo el rubio apuntando con el arma, pero ésta vez no pareció tan amenazante como cuando habia salido del baño momentos antes.

El problema, el único, casi, era que ella no tenía ni idea de que hacían allí. Y tenía miedo del tal Mello que le apuntaba impassible con la pistola.

-No lo sé...- Murmuró.- Tampoco sé qué hacéis aquí.

Matt se dejó caer en una silla de las cuatro que estaban dispuestas a ambo lados de la mesa de madera y escrutó a Cala con la mirada, mientras Mello se sentaba en la mesa de cristal frente a la chica.

-Vete a cambiar.- Dijo el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a la castaña.- No tienes que tenernos miedo.

-Tsk...- Murmuró Mello dando un sonoro mordisco a su tableta, mientras dejaba que la chica se fuera hacia su habitación a ponerse algo de ropa.

Cuando salió de nuevo al salón con una camiseta de manga larga negra y unos tejanos algo desgastados, vió un haz de esperanza al visualizar a Elius sentado comodamente en el sofá.

-Perdona que no haya llegado a tiempo, Cala.

Entonces se confundió completamente. Aquellos dos intrusos estaban observando a Elius, por lo que podian verle.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Preguntó al angel acusatoriamente. Éste sonrió inocentemente y procedió a narrarle lo ocurrido que, a grandes trechos, se resumía en que habia logrado que aquellos dos chicos estuvieran en el mundo de los vivos por un tiempo con la intención de ayudar a trapar a Kira.

-Es decir, que estaban muertos...- Finalizó ella atónita. De repente tuvo una idea, pero se desanimó al ver que Elius negaba con la cabeza.

-Los que han usado nocivamente una Death Note no pueden ser revividos, Cala.- Aclaró. Xac se quedaria en el mundo de los muertos, de nuevo...

-Entonces tu nos has traido de vuelta.- Matt se encendió un cigarrillo que habia sacado de un paquete que tenia en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y dió una profunda calada, sintiendo como el placer de la nicotina llenaba sus pulmones.- Y por eso estamos aqui.

-Yo tengo hambre.- Aclaró Mello dirigiéndose al rincón que era la cocina.

-Vamos a comer entonces.- Con resignación, Cala sacó un par de sobres de pasta de fácil preparación mientras escuchaba las incesables quejas de los recién llegados.

Dió un suspiro. Aquello iba a costar trabajo.

**Mello y Matt han regresado (temporalmente) para formar parte de Life Note. ¿Verdad que Elius es un genio? *·* Sí que lo es, logrando que estos dos chicos puedan visitar mi historia. **

**De todos modos os preguntareis: ¿Dónde está Near? Bueno, pues como no es muy importante revelaré que fue a visitar la tumba de sus compañeros supuestamente muertos :))**


	26. Reaparición

**Deth Note no me pertenece. **

**Soy pesada, pero debo agradeceros vuestros comentarios y vuestros animos.**

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Mello habia dormido en la cama de matrimonio de los padres de Cala, ella en su habitación y Matt se habia acomodado en el sofá del salón y no se habia movido en las doce horas transcurridas desde que se quedó dormido.

Cala intentó no despertarle cuando se preparó un poco de café, aunque eso no fue necesario porque el mismo Mello se encargó de ello.

Fue abrir la puerta con un golpe seco que el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se desesperezó, mientras le lanzaba un par de improperios al rubio. Pronto, éste le dió un golpe secó en la cabeza a Matt, y empezó una leve discusión que Cala no se molestó en frenar.

-Si quereis desayunar algo, aqui hay leche, galletas y chocolate.

Apenas terminó la frase que Mello le arrebató de las manos el par de tabletas que ofrecía a los chicos, y dando un suspiro se sentó en una silla al lado de Matt, que le parecía mil veces más agradable que el rubio.

Pasaron la mañana viendo la televisión con desgana. Cada pocos segundos, un sonoro mordisco por parte de Mello provocaba un pequeño bufido en Matt y al poco rato tenian una pequeña discusión. Cala empezaba a estar bastante harta, y deseaba que Lucas regresara pronto para poder deshacerse de aquel par. Ciertamente, ambos comenzaban a hacersele bastante insoportables.

-Ey, necesito chocolates.

Cala gira su cabeza un momento, todo para comprovar que en menos de media hora el chico rubio se habia comido las cuatro tabletas que compró.

-Vamos a comprar entonces.- Dijo con pesadez, pero recibió una queja de Mello y al final fue ella sola al super más cercano a comprar mínimo diez tabletas de chocolate ante la atónita mirada de la dependienta.

Cuando regresó y pulsó el botón, tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que éste bajase desde el lugar en el que estaba, y al abrirse las puertas un dulce aroma a suavizante la invadió por completo. Un olor tan inconfundible... sólo podía provenir de Near.

Con los nervios a flor de piel entró en su casa y le dió las tabletas a Mello casi a regañadientes. No le gustaba el tono mandón con el que se dirigía a ella, pero trataba de no hacerle mucho caso.

Iba a salir para llamar a la puerta de al lado cuando se topó frente a frente con Near. Estaba ahí, apenas a un centímetro del timbre de su puerta. Habia regresado.

-L-Lucas.

-Veo que tienes compañía.- Dijo casi sin inmutarse al observar a un chico rubio sentado de cualquier forma en el sofá mientras saboreaba una de tantas tabletas en la mesa. Al lado, claro, de un pelirojo que fumaba desinteresadamente un cigarrillo.

-Es una larga historia.- Cerró la puerta después de que el albino entrara y dirigió su mirada hacia el atónito rubio.

-¡Tu!- Gritó acusatoriamente. Enseguida se dirigió hacia él y lo levantó por el cuello de su camisa. Cala intentó separarles, pero Matt la sujetó.

-Se calmará enseguida.- Argumentó.

Durante unos segundos, Mello bramó un montón de cosas en inglés que la castaña era incapaz de entender, hasta que al final soltó al chico y mordió de nuevo su tableta.

-Sigues teniendo muy mal genio.

-Y tu sigues siendo un asocial.- Mello se burló de él mientras saboreaba su chocolate, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que Near esbozaba una timida sonrisa. No entendió nada, pero de repente se terminó su tableta y obligatoriamente tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso.

Se dirigió hacia Cala y le exigió que le diera otro de aquellos dulces, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse un metro, una bola de plastico impactó contra su cabeza, causandole una sorpresa.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó ante el golpe.

-No te acerques a ella.- Fue todo lo que Near dijo, antes de tirarle al rubio una tableta.

Mello no fue el único que se sorprendió ante aquella reacción. Matt, y también Cala, estaban sorprendidos. Más el primero que ella, pero no sin dejar de estarlo.

El chico se acercó a Cala y casi la obligó a que se sentara en el sofá, sentándose él también a su lado en su habitual pose. Ella, por otro lado, intentaba esconder su sonrojo, pero era demasiado evidente para ambos renacidos, e igualmente sorprendente que alguien como Near pudiera causar aquello en alguien. Y mucho menos en una chica.

-Han pasado varias cosas desde que os asesinaran.- Comenzó.

-Tsk...- Mello fue el primero en reaccionar, mordiendo la tableta, y escuchando lo que Near relataba. Por otro lado, Matt no dejaba de observar a aquella chica.

Estaba como ausente, y el pelirrojo tenia la sensación de que se encontraba bastante mal. No solo por el hecho de escuchar todo lo referente al anterior Kira, sino por algo más.

-Oye Near.- Dijo entonces de repente.- ¿Cala se encuentra bien?

El albino paró de explicar y posó su mano en la frente de la chica. Estaba ardiendo.

**Próximo capitulo: como Near, Matt y Mello cuidan a una enferma. Más Near que los otros dos, eso está más que claro. **

**Espero vuestras opiniones.**

**:))**


	27. Enfermedad

**Gracias por vuestros alentadores reviews. Estoy avanzando bastante en escribir capitulos, por lo que durante unos días no os va a faltar la ración de Life Note ^^. **

**Espero poder continuar con éste ritmo, así que deseo y espero que os guste el capitulo. **

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Matt habia cargado a Cala hasta la cama de su habitación a petición de Near, y este mismo habia permanecido sentado en la silla del escritorio durante varios minutos, mientras Matt preparaba un termómetro, aspirinas y otros medicamentos y útiles necesarios para tratar aquello. La chica, por otro lado, lamentaba las molestias que causaba en aquel momento, pero Near no dijo nada.

Al poco rato, se durmió.

La verdad era que se habia expuesto demasiado al frío, y ahora debería pagar por aquello.

Matt y Mello estaban en el salón, hablando sobre el albino.

-¿Desde cuando se preocupa por los demás?- El rubio lanzó una mirada furtiva a la puerta, ahora cerrada, de la habitación en la que estaban ambos chicos.- ¿Y desde cuando es protector con alguien? ¿Una chica?

-Bueno, parece que a ella le gusta.

-Oh, por Dios, no lanzes el humo hacia mi.- Mello tiró el cigarrillo de Matt al suelo en un acto reflejo y se dejó caer en el sofá, cavilando varias cosas, pensando... - Además es impensable que una chica sienta atracción hacia esa poquita cosa.

Una pequeña risa del pelirrojo le sacó de sus casillas, dándole al chico un golpe seco en la cabeza a modo de castigo.

Y, mientras en el salón discutían sobre temas sin demasiada importancia, Near sentia su corazón oprimido al ver a Cala en un aspecto tan débil. Él no sabia como tratar con ello, pues siempre era él el que caía enfermo. Sólo recordaba que Roger le daba un medicamento y le deseaba que se recuperase, aunque él no queria parecerle tan frío a ella.

El medicamento y el deseo ya habian sido cumplidos, lo que le llevaba a la siguiente pregunta: ¿qué hacía aún allí? Debería de estar con Matt y Mello, discutiendo sobre el nuevo caso Kira, pero era incapaz de levantarse de esa silla para irse de su lado.

Se puso en pie y, en un intento por calmar los agitados movimientos de la chica, se tumbó a su lado en la cama. No era algo que soliera hacer, pero sintió aquella necesidad.

Ella, recostada sobre su lado derecho y él, recostado sobre su lado izquierdo. Ambos cara a cara, aunque ella con los ojos cerrados. En un susurro, ella pronunció su nombre e inconscientemente se acercó a Near, inmensamente atraída por su aroma característico incluso en sus sueños.

Según el albino, la distancia que le separaba ahora del rostro de Cala era de apenas cinco centímetros. Y lo mismo para sus labios, que provocaban en él un desconocido deseo. Tan cerca...

En un impulsó posó sus labios en los de la chica. Simplemente rozandolos, y descubriendo que la respiración agitada de Cala se volvía algo más relajada. Y abría los ojos.

Sintiendo los labios de Near rozando los suyos dulcemente. También sus ojos obervandola impasibles. Volvió a cerrarlos y presionó un poco más sus labios por un momento, hasta que ella misma se separó de él contravoluntad.

...

-¡Maldición!- Gritaba alguien con furia en su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Ryuk no parecía interesado, aunque le divertia que quien portaba su Death Note estuviera al borde del colapso. Sobretodo porque era una persona bastante confiada y no solía perder los estribos de aquel modo _(tomad nota en vuestra imagen de Kira)_. Incluso al descubrir la verdadera identidad de Near habia podido guardar las apariencias, pero ahora que habian pasado tres días desde que escribió su nombre y no obtenía resultados...

-¡Maldito estúpido bajito cabeza de algodón!- Se dejó caer en su cama mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

-Esto se te escapa de las manos.- Se burló el shinigami.

-Haz el fabor de cerrar el pico o te quedas sin manzanas.

Ryuk rió sonoramente, pero no volvió a sacar el tema.

...

Mello habia entrado dando un portazo en la habitación y se quedó de piedra al observar a Near y a Cala tumbados en la misma cama. Los brazos de él rodeando por completo a la chica y ella durmiendo plácidamente con la cabeza en el pecho del albino.

-No hagas tanto ruido, Mello.- Dijo el chico con indiferencia.

El rubio tardó un poco en recuperar la compostura, pues ver ese lado de Near no era algo a lo que estuviera especialmente acostumbrado, pero una vez volvió en sí bramó un par de frases con furia respecto a su falta de chocolate.

-¿Hum?- Cala abrió los ojos ante los gritos de Mello, pero aquello volvió a un segundo plano cuando se topó con el pecho de Near y sintió sus brazos rodeándola.

Él, con algo de molestia en su mirada, le dió un beso en la frente.

-No tardo.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de bajarse de la cama y dirigirse al salón con Mello.

**¿Hermoso verdad? **

**:))**


	28. Pasado

**Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, pero si mis Oc y _ésta_ historia. **

**Bueno, me cabe decir que tuve varias dudas al respecto por éste capitulo, pero para los que queráis saber qué ocurrió exactamente entre Xac y Amanda, éste capitulo cuenta lo qué sucedió en su relación. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**NOTA: para los curiosos, escribí éste capitulo escuchando Kryptonite, de 3 Doors Down. Lo digo porque puede que os ayude a visualizar ciertas escenas.**

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

Amanda habia sido siempre una chica discreta. No le gustaba resaltar demasiado por encima de los demás y prefería observar desde las sombras todo lo que transcurría a su alrededor.

Aquella mañana de Mayo, en la que el Sol se ocultaba esporadicamente entre varias nubes de algodón que cubrían el cielo, no tenia especial ilusión por ir al instituto. La misma rutina de siempre comenzaba a agobiarla y, de hecho, sólo iba allí para escuchar lo que un adulto decía, apuntar y obedecer en lo que se le exigía. No era muy distinto a como iban las cosas en su casa.

Pero tuvo un presentimiento. Algo le decía que aquel día tendría que ser diferente y, consultando su horóscopo, confirmó sus sospechas.

-Encontrarme con alguien que cambiará mi forma de ser...- Murmuró camino al instituto.

Gracias a aquella premonición se habia arreglado sútilmente más que de costumbre. Sus tejanos más ajustados, su camiseta que mejor le sentaba... y hasta se habia hecho la raya de los ojos, aunque era consciente de que nadie lo notaría.

Y aquellas sospechas se confirmaron al entrar en classe. Nadie le dirigió la mirada, salvo un par de chicas que habian estado cuchicheado, provablemente sobre ella al observar las caras de ciscumstancias que traían consigo. Las ignoró y se sentó en su lugar, detrás de Albert, el ligón de classe.

Éste se giró un momento para pedirle algo. Una goma, creyó entender, pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado interesada en observar la ventana como si fuera a aparecersele un mesías o algo parecido. No le interesaba para nada lo que aquel rubio pudiera pedirle o decirle. No al menos hasta que mencionó su nombre.

-Amanda.- Debería de ser la tercera vez que la llamaba. Giró su cara y se topó con la mirada más sexy que vió en su vida.- ¿Te has hecho la raya de los ojos?

Sin disimular su asombro, asintió con la cabeza. No era sólo que él hubiera dicho su nombre, sinó que habia notado algo diferente en sus ojos.

Durante el resto del día, estuvo sin decir nada, tan solo observando la cabeza llena de cabello rubio que tenia delante con una mirada interrogativa, esperando a que le contestara mentalmente a todas sus preguntas.

...

Aquella misma tarde, al salir del instituto apresuradamente para regresar pronto a casa (pues las nubes de aquella mañana se habían intensificado y tenia todo el aspecto de querer llover de un momento a otro) se resbaló con una roca del suelo y cayó en brazos de alguien.

_¿Mi encuentro predestinado?_, se preguntó.

Alzó al vista asustada y vió a alguien que conocía, pero solo de vista. Creía que se llamaba Jack, o Iac, o algo terminado en "ac". Un nombre extraño, tal como el de su hermana, que iba con ella a classe. Era algo alto, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro alborotado y vestía una sudadera negra con unos tejanos del mismo color. Y su mirada era penetrante, intensa...

-¿Estás bien?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y se despegó tan rápido como pudo del cuerpo extrañamente atrayente de aquel chico.

Aunque no pudo pasar mucho tiempo despegada de él.

Intentó intimar un poco con Cala, pero ésta se mostraba bastante rehacia. Intentó ir a los mismos lugares que él, pero era menor. Intentaba toparse con él por la calle "casualmente", pero nunca tenia la oportunidad.

Al final, se rindió. Si era de verdad su encuentro predestinado por las estrellas, no entendía por qué motivo no le correspondía.

Pensó en algo para llamar la atenión del chico, y pronto cambió radicalmente. Vestía ropas provocativas, escuchaba música a todo drapo y se maquillaba en exceso. Intentaba parecer sonriente y amable, hablar con todos y llevarse bien con todos los posibles, a fin de toparse con él pronto.

Tal i como sucedió.

Dos meses después de su primer encuentro, Xac y Amanda coincidieron en un local del pueblo, siendo ya fiesta mayor y una noche de verano de aquellas que no se olvidan. Nunca.

Xac se habia fijado en ella, aun sin reconocerla, y habiendose topado furtivamente con ella un par de veces ese dia.

-¿Eres Amanda?- La habia seguido cuando se alejó de la multitud y quedó en medio de un pequeño aparcamiento, sola, perfectamente consciente de que aquel chico al que llevaba buscando durante los últimos dos meses la seguiria.

Ésta se giró con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Quería decirte algo.

Xac, que inevitablemente era muy enamoradizo, enrojeció ante la bella imagen de la pelinegra que tenia delante. Un escote no demasiado revelador, unos pantalones cortos y una fina chaqueta que caía con gracia por su hombro derecho le sentaban tan bien... ni siquiera podia compararla con la chica de entre las sombras que era antes.

-¿El qué?- La respiración del chico se habia vuelto algo más entrecortada a medida que Amanda avanzaba con pasos sauves y sensuales hacia él.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro, aquel día nublado?- Lo tomó por la mano y lo condujo hasta un banco cercano, mientras él asentía entre confundido y embobado.- Caí en tus brazos...- Soltó una pequeña risita y se sentaron el uno junto al otro.- Desde entonces he estado enamorada de ti.- Bajó la mirada, consciente de que aquel chico con el que habia soñado innumerables veces estaba delante de ella y acababa de escuchar su confesión.

-¿Y sigues estándolo?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Amanda y, cuando levantó la vista, no dudó ni un instante en besarlo. Él continuó su beso.

...

Un par de meses después, la pelinegra comenzaba a cansarse del castaño. Hablar casi todos los días, encontrarse casi todos los días, que le regalara una rosa cada semana o que simplemente quisiera conseguir uno de esos "te quiero" que hacia tanto que ella habia dejado de decirle.

Fue por eso que cortó con él, pero le hacía daño decirle la verdad. Decirle a Xac que era un pesado, que no podia soportar que a cada minuto quisiera estar con ella o hablarle, y el no poder enrollarse con nadie más en las fiestas de los sábados.

Claro que, por su parte, Xac no era tan pesado. Tal vez iba un poco a la desesperada, pues estaba enamorado de una chica que hacia semanas que habia dejado de hacerle caso, y deseaba conseguir otro de sus besos, o otra de sus palabras de amor.

Amanda cortó con él con la primera excusa que se le vino en mente, y era que habia encontrado a otro chico y le gustaba muchissimo más que él, por lo que deberían dejarlo.

Xac, abatido, fue por primera vez a aquel bar llamado "La cueva" y empezó a sociabilizar con Eric y Paul hasta que, meses después, apareció Meritxell en su mente. Lástima que seria la última chica que le daría un beso acompañado de un "te quiero", como tantas veces soñó que hizo Amanda.

**Aqui tenemos la peculiar relación de Xac y Amanda, aunque tal vez el final ha quedado más deprimente de lo que pensé...**

**En todo caso, espero vuestra opinión.**


	29. Kira

**Gracias por vuestro reviews otra vez, tengo que decir que me gusta causaros tantas emociones respecto al pasado de Xac y Amanda. **

**Al final, en éste capítulo, conoceremos la identidad de Kira. Espero que lo disfruteis!**

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

De nuevo con chocolate, Mello sonrió satisfecho. Y más aún cuando fue el mismo Near el que le entregó sus dulces cual perrito de compañía. Aquello le sabía aún más a gloria, pero volvió rápidamente a la conversación que mantenían Matt y el albino. Muy al pesar del segundo, Cala estaba durmiendo placidamente en su habitación.

-Bien, entonces, ¿quiénes són los sospechosos?

Near escribió algunos nombres y varias flechas, mientras Mello prestaba disimulada atención.

-Xac y Meritxell eran el, digamos, primer Kira.- Ambos chicos asintieron.- Pero murieron a manos del segundo Kira en una explosión. Hay dos sospechosos potenciales: Mario López, el ex-novio de Meritxell que intentó abusar de ella un tiempo atrás, y Amanda, la ex-novia de Xac.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

El peliblanco lanzó una mirada inexpresiva a Mello mientras éste mordía la tableta de chocolate, antes de proseguir.

-Pasó algo en la relación entre Xac y Amanda según lo que sé de Cala. Y Mario López tenia motivos para asesinarles a ambos, aunque me inclino más por la primera sospechosa.

-Por lo que debemos suponer que ella es Kira.- Near asintió, mientras Matt apagaba el cigarrillo en un cenicero de la mesa de cristal.- Pese a todo, ¿qué pruebas tenemos en su contra?

-Ninguna.

-¿¡Ninguna?!- Soltó el ojiazul, dejando de lado su tableta y sentándose amenazante a escasos centímetros de Near.- ¿Y debemos suponer que lo que dices es cierto? ¿Y quién es Amanda?

El chico disparó de nuevo otra bola de plástico que fue a impactar en la frente del rubio, quién se quejó notoriamente.

-Haz el fabor de no gritar.- Dijo Near.- Y de prestar atención. Que no haya pruebas no significa que no lo sea.

-Avanzamos a ciegas, entonces.- Matt se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.- Voy a por tabaco, no tardaré.

Bajó hasta la puerta de entrada y la empujó con suavidad, para adentrarse en un pequeño laberinto de calles en busca de un estanco para poder comprar su vicio. Tardó un poco pero, tras encontrarlo y pagar por los tres paquetes, decidió dar un rodeo para darle tiempo a Mello de calmarse, y vió algo sorprendente.

Una chica alta, de aproximadamente su edad, estaba de pie observando el río. Tenia el cabello largo y oscuro, y estaba muy, muy maquillada. Tanto que por un momento pensó que se trataba de un maniquí. Escuchaba que decía algo, pero no habia nadie más.

_Un shinigami._ Pensó inmediatamente Matt.

Sacó su teléfono móbil y encendió la grabadora, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a ella.

-... porque tengo la Death Note, Ryuk. Mientras nadie sepa que está en mi posesión, tampoco habrá nadie que sepa que soy Kira.- Rió sonoramente, y Matt rió junto a ella, provocando que la chica diera un grito asustada.

-¿Oh, te he asustado?- Dijo sonriendo.- Te he visto aqui tan sola que no he podido evitar acercarme.

Ella no dijo nada. Lo miró, escrutándole, como si en su rostro pudiera leer si habia escuchado o no lo que habia dicho. No encontró señales de ello.

-La verdad es que es divertido lo que hace ese kaiaquista.- Un chico estaba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo en medio de la corriente, pero entonces se chocó contra una roca, cayendo al agua. Matt fingió sorpresa, igual que la chica que estaba a su lado, cuando el cuerpo del chico salió poco después, flotando, sin moverse por él mismo, en el agua helada del rio.

-¡Dios mio!- Gritó ella, sacando su teléfono móbil.- Hay que llamar a una ambulancia.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.- Dijo Matt sacando un cigarrillo y sentándose con fingido agobio en un banco cercano. Acto seguido se levantó, nervioso.- Voy a avisar a la policia. Casi se me pasa lo más importante.

-¡Voy contigo!

Matt asintió con la cabeza, mientras corrían apresuradamente hacia la comisaria.

...

Una vez la policia se hizo cargo del cuerpo y despidió a los chicos, Matt quiso invitarla a tomar algo a un bar cercano.

-Mi nombre es Matt.- Dijo, tal vez demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiera enterarse completamente.

-Yo soy Amanda. Encantada de conocerte, Mail.- Dijo ella. El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho ante la misma confesión que habia hecho la chica.

El nombre de Matt y el de Mail se parecen bastante, por lo que al decirlo rápido, seria totalmente normal que ella, inocentemente, lo nombrara enseguida por su verdadero nombre. No estaba mal, para ser el tercer sucesor, pensó para sí.

Se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada del resto y pidieron un par de bebidas calientes. Café para él y chocolate caliente para ella.

-Ha sido tan repentino. Y pensar que lo que hacia me provocaba una risa tan tonta.- Amanda se llevó la mano a la frente, en señal de vergüenza.- Soy una inútil.

-No lo eres. A mi también me hizo gracia que girara sobre sí mismo de aquel modo.- Matt intentó consolarla, pero ella sonrió con un deje de nostálgia.

-Eres muy amable, Mail. Normalmente mis padres suelen decirme lo contrario.

-¿Tienes problemas familiares?

-No, no es eso.- Amanda observó una vez más a aquel misterioso chico que no tenia esperanza de vida. Sabía que aquello solo podia significar que tenia otra Death Note, por lo que tenia que ir con pies de plomo en todo.- El problema es que están demasiado enfrascados en su vida como para poder prestarme atención.

-Bueno, suele pasar.- La camarera les trajo sus bebidas y ambos dieron un sorbo en silencio. De repente, ella dió un salto.

-¡L-Lo siento! Me olvidé de un compromiso importante.- Le dió el dinero que costaba su chocolate y se marchó apresuradamente.

Con una sonrisa, Matt terminó su café. No sabia exactamente qué sería lo siguiente que sucedería, pero una cosa estaba más que clara: de nuevo, el tabaco, le habia sido útil.

...

-¿Y ese compromiso importante?- Ryuk reía por lo bajo al recordar como Mail la habia pillado infraganti.

-No lo hay, idiota. Es solo una excusa para no permanecer a su lado demasiado tiempo.- Amanda entró en casa y hizo caso omiso a lo que sus padres le dijeran, subiendo hacia su cuarto y escondiendo en un cajón la Death Note.

...

Matt entró calmadamente en el piso y se topó con Mello agarrando de la camisa a Near. Como de costumbre, habian estado discutiendo.

-¡¿Dónde has estado gato callejero?!- Le gritó el rubio.

-He conocido a una chica.- Sonrió, sacando el móbil y lanzándoselo a Near el cual, tras deshacerse del agarre de Mello, lo atrapó con curiosidad y pulsó el "play" de la grabación.- Se llama Amanda.

**Si, de acuerdo, para gustarme lo inesperado esto ha sido bastante esperado. **

**Tengo que anunciar que el próximo capítulo será el último, aunque tal vez haya una segunda parte porque me cuesta deshacerme de esta relación T-T'' **

**Voy a tener que pensarlo, pero mañana os dejaré el último capitulo de Life Note: Agua.**

**:)) Besos**


	30. Agua

**Siento que voy a llorar :'( por tener que escribir éste capítulo, que ya es el último de mi fic. **

**:))**

LIFE NOTE

La confesión y las pruebas conseguidas por Matt, sumado al encuentro del cuaderno y el poder ver a Ryuk, habian llevado a Amanda a la cárcel. El jurado no lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, y ahora se habia terminado.

Habian terminado por fin con el caso Kira, pero pese a todo Cala no estaba feliz.

Habia escuchado decir a Mello que seguramente ahora se irian de allí, por lo que sentía un vacío en su corazón que la oprimía cada vez más. Pensar que Near se marcharía... era impensble aún sabiéndolo.

Se habia encerrado en casa, tratando de asimilar las cosas. Matt, Mello y Near estaban en el piso de al lado discutiendo algo, o simplemente haciendo algo que no era capaz de saber. Ella, en cambio, estaba sentada acurrucada en el sofá, mientras observaba por la ventana las gotas de agua cayendo incesablemente.

El tiempo era húmedo y frío. El agua era todo lo que distinguía en su visión y se sentía extremadamente débil. Apenas había superado ya su resfriado y se sentía con ganas de morir, como si todo aquello no hubiera sido real.

Como si él no hubiera sido real.

Se encogió entre la manta y visualizó la bañera, el agua caliente y el vapor reconfortante inundando el cuarto de baño, por lo que pensó que ya estaba listo.

Cerró la puerta y, tras desnudarse, se metió en la bañera, sentándose abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, pensando.

-Lucas...- Murmuró, cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda.

Con su cariño y afecto habia logrado que superara un poco antes la muerte de su hermano. Habia logrado que se sintiera inmensamente querida y que no fuera "otra más" en la incontable lista de Albert. Habia logrado muchas cosas, y no queria separarse de ellas.

Fue en aquel momento en el que regresó a la normalidad.

Mello estaba despotricando delante de la puerta de su piso, pues habia intentado entrar y se habia dado de bruces con la puerta dado que ésta estaba cerrada por dentro.

Pero ella no queria verles en aquel momento, aunque Near no pensara igual.

Habia saltado el espacio entre terrazas y cortado el hilo que mantenía más o menos cerrado el balcón, aunque al descubrir que ella estaba en el baño se encogió un poco. Llamó a la puerta, más que nada para avisarla de que iba a entrar. Ella no dijo nada.

La puerta se abrió y pudo distinguir una neblina provinente de la bañera de agua caliente, y allí, sentada hecha una bola estaba Cala.

-¿Qué quieres?- No sonó amenazante, sólo abatida. También estaba roja hasta las orejas, pues él habia comenzado a desvestirse.- ¿Qué haces?- Cambió su pregunta al ver que él se sentaba detrás de ella en la bañera calmadamente y su rostro se volvió si cabe más rojo.

Near no dijo una sola palabra.

Cogió la esponja que flotaba en el agua y comenzó a frotar la espalda de Cala con suavidad, como si fuera un objeto sumamente frágil _(sangrado de nariz en la propia escritora en 3...2...1...)_ y, al cabo de un rato, dejó de hacerlo para rodear a la chica con sus brazos y pegar su cabeza en el lado izquierdo de la espalda, casi pudiendo apoyar su mentón en el hombro, pero para su desgracia aún era demasiado bajo, y se daba cuenta de ello.

La música que la castaña acostumbraba a poner mientras se duchaba seguía sonando. Algo baja de volumen, pero en aquel silencio la escuchaban.

-Realmente no sé nada de ti.- Cala se encogió un poco más, provocando casi que él se resbalara, pero se mantuvo firme y estrechó un poco más la distancia (si es que aquello era posible) que lo separaba de ella.- Dónde naciste, dónde viviste...

-Crecí en un orfanato.- Dijo él, dejando ir el aliento en la espalda de la chica. Y ella pudo notarlo, por lo que se estremeció levemente.- Y nací en Inglaterra.

-¿Un orfanato?

-Un orfanato para superdotados, Wammy's House.

Cala permaneció en silencio. No esperaba que hubiera crecido en un lugar así, pues era consciente de que algo habia tenido que sucederle para ser más frío que el resto de sus conocidos (aunque conociéndolo un poco mejor habia llegado a ver que era todo lo contrario), pero no... crecer en un orfanato.

Near besó la espalda de la chica, provocando en ella aún más sonrojo. Se giró lentamente, cogió un poco de agua con las manos y la vertió con una sonrisa encima de la cabeza del albino. Éste, sin comprender, sonrió también.

-En todo caso, si has de irte, intenta no meterte en líos.- Casi sin quererlo (no, mentira, lo estaba deseando) un montón de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras maldecía por dentro.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar.

-Tú has sido mi "superman". Volando, admirandote y ahora desapareces de mi vista.- Se encogió un poco más, mientras notaba como él acariciaba su cabeza.

Comprendiendo lo que habia dicho con la letra de la canción, él besó su cabeza.

-Entonces tu eres mi "kriptonita".

Cala levantó su cabeza, y observó como, a escasos centímetros de ella, Near estaba observándola de nuevo, como aquel dia, en classe de Educación Fisica, dónde se sonrojó sólo con ver la intensidad de su mirada. Lo mismo.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?- Preguntó, observándole más bien de reojo. Sonrojada otra vez al ver la media sonrisa del albino, escuchó lo que le decía.

-Que no voy a irme.- Besó con suavidad los labios algo hinchados de Cala y dejó que ella lo abrazara con fuerza, mientras parecía que se fundían entre los brazos del otro.

Al cabo de un rato, se separaron.

-Cuando termines el bachillerato, voy a regresar a dónde debo estar.- Vió la duda en los ojos de la chica.- Y tu podrás venir conmigo.

Ésta vez, fue ella quién lo besó, mientras la canción se termianaba.

...

Al otro lado de la puerta, Matt y Mello habian escuchado todo con la boca abierta, incapaces de concebir que la pequeña pelusa blanca pudiera causar de nuevo todos aquellos sentimientos en alguien.

-Increible...- Gruñó Mello, sentado en el sofá.- Olvidarlo todo por alguien más.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, Matt lanzó una pregunta.

-¿Tu harías lo mismo si yo no pudiera ir contigo?

Mello dejó la tableta y miró atónito al pelirrojo, sin comprender lo que habia dicho. No era capaz de pensar que él, su compañero, su amigo, su... su Matt, hubiera dicho aquello.

Evitando descontrolarse, trató de parecer razonable.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No, nada importante.- Y volvió su vista al videojuego con el que estaba enfrascado momentos antes.

...

Por otro lado, continuando en la bañera, Cala quiso preguntarle a Near su nombre. No el que usaba estando allí, sinó el de verdad.

-Pero comprendo que es algo muy importante...- Dijo después de preguntarselo.

Acercando su rostro a su oreja, le susurró su nombre. Su verdadero nombre.

-Nate River.- Besó el lóbulo de la chica.- Delante de Matt, Mello y otros de mis conocidos, llámame Near.

-Cerca...- Susurró ella, sonriendo, mientras besaba los labios del chico al que amaba de verdad.

...

Minutos después, Cala y Near escucharon a Mello despotricar sobre sus chocolates, el hecho de que ella cerrara de ese modo su puerta e incluso sobre su relación.

-Es que es inpensable que la pelusa blanca pueda causar eso en alguien.- Señaló a Cala, que estaba totalmente roja.- Tsk...

-Yo no diría que él fuera una pelusa, más bien algo así como una estrella.- Ésta vez, la castaña parecía estar un poco indignada ante la mención del mote que el rubio le puso al chico. Abrazó al albino por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del albino.- A una pelusa la pisoteas, sin embargo a una estrella la admiras, le pega más a Near: es como la primera estrella del cielo nocturno, siempre blanca y sola, y aunque luego los demás puntitos brillantes la hacen compañía, siempre acabará sintiéndose sola, siendo la única cada vez que la noche se cierne.- Sonrió y estrechó sus brazos.- Pero ahí es dónde yo quiero estar, con _ésta _estrella.

El aludido sonrió entre los brazos de la chica y levantando la cabeza aprovechó para besar a Cala. Pero ella ya se lo esperaba, por lo que fueron los labios de la chica los que lo recibieron ante su propia mirada de sorpresa.

Mello, ahora cada vez más atónito, miró de reojo a Matt, el cual seguía con su videojuego. Aquel día no sólo había comprovado que aquella "estrellita", como la chica queria decirle, podia llegar a tener fuertes sentimientos, sinó que habia comprovado los suyos propios.

-Tsk...- Mordió su chocolate, pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

FIN

**Bueno, no tengo demasiado que decir, salvo que estoy absoluta y completamente convencida de que voy a hacer una segunda parte. Ni que no la leáis, me da demasiada penita dejar las cosas de éste modo, aunque haya sido un final feliz (que sepáis que soy fan de los dramas, pero no pude soportar el triste final que le puse inicialmente en mi cabeza y terminó siendo un happy end...).**

**En el caso de Matt y Mello, como tengo seguro que haré una segunda parte (vamos, segurissimo, me parece algo impensable abandonar la relación de estos dos) voy a revelar qué pasó con ellos más adelante.**

**En todo caso, aclarar que la descripción que hace Cala de Near casi al final de la historia le pertenece a **amitew**, que me la escribió en un mensaje hace tiempo, por lo que te lo agradezco. **

**También decir que, aunque el fic "Life Note" se haya terminado, podéis dejar reviews. No es nada malo... **

**Y agradeceros a todas y todos los que habeis leido la historia hasta el final, y a los que querais leer la siguiente parte. Tal vez habrá que esperar un poco más, pero prometo que la tendré.**

**Enormemente agradecida, Cana Alberona :))**


End file.
